Harry Potter and the power of the Elves
by saturndragon
Summary: Harry,Bran and Ireth continue on with their growth and training in the bid to defeat Voldemort.Will they succed? On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

> > > This is a Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter crossover but it mostly stays with Harry Potter. Hope you like it.  
  
-------------------------------------------Prologue-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was setting turning the sky red, orange, purple, yellow and blue. In Privet Drive, house number four, a teenage boy was sitting on the window sill watching the sky. It was the fifth of July and this boy was Harry Potter. He was waiting for his owl Hedwig to get back from his friends house. He looked at the ground and saw old Arabella Figg glaring at someone. Most likely someone from the Order of the Phoenix. He sighed and looked back up at the sky and saw Hedwig flying faster than normal. He opened his window and jumped out the way just in time. She was quite agitated and held her leg out so he quickly took the letter and read it.  
  
Harry,  
I don't have much time but I have to warn you. There is going to be a death eater attack on your house as soon as the sun has set. Please try and get out before it's too late. I hope Hedwig has arrived in time to let you escape. Please just get out of Privet drive.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw the sun had almost set. He had to work fast if he was going to get out alive. He grabbed his Firebolt and his invisibility cloak and ran towards the door. He was about to open it when he head a faint noise behind him. It sounded like a hissing cat. He spun round with his wand out ready to hex whoever it was. He stopped when he saw a girl about his age standing watching him calmly. Her hair was dirty blonde and came down to her waist. Her blue eyes stared into his emerald ones as if she was trying to work something out about him. Harry was about to ask her who she was when she cut him off.  
  
"Harry, you must come with me. You won't get out of this house alive if you don't come."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know I won't get out alive?" he kept his wand pointed at her but this didn't seem to put her off. She took a step towards him.  
  
"I am Ireth. I know you won't get out alive because I saw what will happen in a dream. Now please lower your wand and come with me."  
  
"Where will you take me if I come?"  
  
"I will take you away from this realm. I will take you to a safe place where you can be trained to be a great warrior."  
  
"What is this place called?"  
  
Ireth couldn't help but smirk "If I tell you the name here you will not believe me. In this realm it is a well known tale. It is a favourite with the humans here."  
  
"Humans? What do you mean humans? You're a human aren't you?"  
  
"You assume so much yet know very little. I am no Human. I am an elf and I am here to help you escape."  
  
Harry was shocked by this announcement. He lowered his wand without thinking. They heard a loud bang outside. Thinking quickly Ireth grabbed his arm and quickly whispered something that he couldn't hear then Harry saw black.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's short but I thought it would be a good way to introduce this fic. R/R if you want but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 1

> -----------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------  
  
When Harry woke up he found himself in a forest with Ireth sitting on a rock not too far from him watching. He then noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow were sitting at her feet. He quickly sat up but wished he hadn't when his head got sore and the trees began to spin making him lie back down. Ireth shook her head and pulled out one of her arrows and loaded the bow. She then stood up and walked over to Harry and stood beside his head.  
  
"Your going to kill me now aren't you?" Harry looked up at her then closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't be stupid." He heard the bow twang and the arrow hit a tree. Someone cursed and walked towards them. "Damn I missed"  
  
"Why did you do that Ireth? You knew it was me."  
  
"Of course I knew it was you Elrohir. Now where is your brother?"  
  
"Right here Ireth."  
  
"Get over here Elladan. I think I need a hug from my favourite cousins."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw two men. Twins. They had long black hair. Well at least he thought they were men.  
  
"Ok. Enough hugs. Mithrandir is expecting Harry. Help him up would you? He's a bit dizzy." Ireth moved away and the twins moved to help Harry up.  
  
"Did you bring the horses? Or do we have to walk back?" Ireth had picked up the quiver and had strapped to herself.  
  
"We brought horses Ireth. We know how much you love riding Meren." The guy on Harry's left answered.  
  
"Thank you Elladan." She whistled sharply and four horses came into their clearing. One was white, one was black and the other two were brown. The twins helped Harry over to the black horse. "Wait. Do you know how to ride a horse Harry?"  
  
"Kind of. Well I've been on a hippogriff and a Thestral."  
  
"Well it shouldn't be too hard then. But then again we are here to help if anything goes wrong." She quickly got onto the white horse while the twins helped Harry onto the black one. They then got on the brown horses.  
  
Ireth whispered something to Harry's horse and it followed the twins. Ireth then followed behind Harry. They went at a calm pace, so Harry was able to look around a bit. The forest seemed to be quite old. He could hear running water, as if there was a large river near by. He thought he saw something move in the trees above but dismissed them to be birds or some other creature. Suddenly the twin at the front stopped and looked up. His brother looked up as well then shouted something. Ireth came up beside Harry and grabbed the reigns of his horse. The twins took off and Ireth gave a sharp tug on both sets of reigns and Harry had to hold on as hard as he could as both horses took off as well.  
  
After a while the horses reached a set of gates. The guards opened the gates quickly then shut them as soon as both were through. Ireth kept the horses running but allowed them to slow down a bit. They soon reached a large courtyard and the horses stopped. Ireth jumped off her horse then helped Harry down. They walked up some steps and were met by a blonde guy. Harry looked up at him, as the guy was taller, and felt that he shouldn't mess with him.  
  
"Ireth, are you ok? The goblins were right on your tail according to Elrohir."  
  
"Yes Legolas I'm fine. Meren was too quick. And you need to stop worrying about me. You'll go grey and end up looking like Mithrandir."  
  
"I can't help it. I've known you since you were a year old. I feel the need to look after you."  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that? Oh, this is Harry, Harry this is Legolas. One of my oldest friends here."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am Legolas Greenleaf. I have heard and read much about you." Legolas bowed his head in greeting.  
  
"It's...um....nice to meet you too..." Harry didn't know why but he felt that if this Legolas guy was friends with Ireth then he was alright. Ireth caught their attention and nodded up the steps. Harry looked up and Legolas turned slightly to see who it was. A wizened old man was walking down them. When he reached the bottom Ireth and Legolas both bowed their heads.  
  
"Harry Potter. I'm glad to see that Ireth got you out of your realm without any major injures. I am Mithrandir or Gandalf the Grey. I welcome you to Middle Earth."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Privet Drive Order members were modifying the muggles minds. They had caught many Death Eaters as they had been tipped off by an unknown aid. But they hadn't come away without injuries. Alistair Moody and Nymphadora Tonks had been hurt. Moody's good leg had been broken and Tonks had broken her right arm. Her wand arm. She was currently being helped by Remus Lupin. They sat on the low wall of number four and looked around.  
  
"You know....I thought Harry was a goner for a minute there. But he wasn't in his room when I went to check. His stuff is missing too. He was helped out or got out without anyone noticing." Tonks hissed as Remus moved her arm and put it in a splint "That bloody hurt Remus, but I suppose it's better than nothing. So where are we going? Headquarters or St Mungo's?"  
  
"You talk too much and we're not going to either. We're going to your house then mine then headquarters. To hell with Dumbledore's rules." Before she could argue Remus cut her off "You're not staying in that flat alone. You can get some stuff then move into my spare room. I'll heal your arm as best as I can at my house." She nodded and they stood up and apparated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Middle Earth Harry was sitting on the bed in his new room. He had been told that he would be in Middle Earth, the one from the book he had read one summer but hadn't finished, for three years. But in his world it would only be about a month and a half. So he'd be back in time to get his school stuff and catch up with the Order, as much as he didn't want to but Ireth had told him that she would be going to Hogwarts. He had lightened up when he heard that but he couldn't understand why. He didn't even know the girl.  
  
Then there was the fact that she was an elf. Everyone here was an elf. Except Gandalf who was a wizard like Harry. He was sort of different but he reminded Harry of Dumbledore.... At the thought of Dumbledore Harry started glaring. Harry of course blamed himself for the death of Sirius....but it was mostly Dumbledore's fault for not teaching Harry Occlumency. The stupid old fool was to blame for that vision appearing in Harry's dream. Some of his magic must have been released because next thing he knew Gandalf and Ireth had burst into the room. Harry looked at the wall and saw that he had made a hole straight through the thick stone. Ireth sighed and Gandalf walked out chuckling to himself.  
  
"Harry you need to rest. You look like you haven't had a good nights sleep in years."  
  
"Maybe I haven't been having a lot of sleep. Every time I sleep my dreams are plagued with people I love dying."  
  
"I know a way to stop that happening. It's a spell that I came across not too long ago to help a friend. I could perform it if you want."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I'd love to able to sleep for at least one night."  
  
Ireth just smiled and stood next to the bed. Harry lay down and she started chanting in elfish. Harry couldn't understand it but he felt his eyes drift close. As soon as they closed he was asleep. He didn't even hear Ireth walk out or hear the wall being repaired. For the first time since Sirius died he was able to sleep peacefully.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. R/R if you want. No flames though. Oh and thanks to Sailor Lorraine for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 2

> ----------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger had been sitting in her living room since she sent Harry that letter. The Weasley's had turned up and told her and she just happened to have Hedwig waiting from the reply to Harry's letter. She quickly scribbled down a warning and told Hedwig to fly as fast as she could. Hermione then went with the Weasley's to their house. When it was safe she came back home and sat worrying about Harry all night.  
  
Mr Weasley came to see her at around eight o'clock. He told her that Harry had got away but Tonks and Moody had been hurt.  
  
"What about Harry? Where is he? Is he hurt?"  
  
"Well as I said he got away as all of his belongings are missing. Where he is we don't know."  
  
"So he's missing.... What's Professor Dumbledore doing?"  
  
"He's looking for Harry. But he is only doing it because Molly made him. Dumbledore seems to think Harry isn't in this realm anymore."  
  
"Oh right. Well I guess you'd better go, and I think I need some sleep. I'll see you in a week Mr Weasley."  
  
"Have a good week on holiday Hermione." He apparated and Hermione went to her room and collapsed on the bed and feel asleep straight away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ireth was down on the training field with Legolas and the twins. Harry was sitting on a high wall watching as Ireth and Legolas laughed at the twins messing around by pretending to kill each other with their swords. After both of them fell Ireth jumped on them. They grabbed her and started to tickle her. Harry couldn't help but laugh as her normally perfect hair became a frizzy mess. When they finally let her go she sat up and glared but when she saw her hair in her sword she laughed. Harry decided to go down and talk to them. He had been watching as they had practiced archery. Legolas had been the best out of them. The twins were good with swords and Ireth had been good at dodging and throwing daggers. He felt that he could really use skills like that when he went back to Hogwarts. They agreed to help him and soon he was brining his fitness level up. Ireth and Legolas refused to teach him if he wasn't fit enough. They told him that he was to be up at dawn and run for an hour.  
  
The next day Harry was woken before the sun was up. He groaned at how dark it was, put on his glasses and looked to see Ireth ready to hit him with a pillow.  
  
"What time is it?" he rubbed his eyes then looked up at her.  
  
"Oh it's about half past five. The sun will be up soon so move it and get changed. I've left you some training clothes so you can say you don't have any. I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes." She jumped off the bed and walked out. Harry groaned again and sat up. Someone had lit the fire in the grate so the room wasn't too cold. It was large enough for him to see what he doing. As Ireth had said she had left some clothes at the bottom of his bed for him to wear. He walked over to the wash basin and splashed some water in his face to wake him up a bit. He quickly changed and walked out the room.  
  
He found Ireth in the courtyard doing some stretches. She looked up as he came over.  
  
"First thing to do is stretch. You need to make sure that your muscles are warmed up properly or you might give yourself a serious injury. Start from bottom and work your way up." She started stretching again so Harry copied her. Sometimes it was a bit painful but Ireth told him that it would hurt since he wasn't used to it. When they finished the stretches Ireth turned to face him. "Ok we'll take it easy today and for the rest of the week, maybe next week as well, but after that I expect you to be used to running for ages every morning. Right then lets go."  
  
They started off with a slow jog slowly building up to a comfortable speed. Harry was finding it hard to keep up with her especially when she took him up a large hill that was full of little ditches and holes. They stopped at the top of the hill and watched as the sun rose up over it and lit the valley below. Ireth then got him to run down the hill but at a slower pace so that he wouldn't fall or hurt himself. When they reached the bottom they ran at a faster pace again until they reached the courtyard. Harry slumped onto a nearby wall and Ireth leaned on her knees but she wasn't breathing as hard as Harry. They watched as some of the guards went down to the training field some of them calling out greetings to Ireth.  
  
"Can...I go...back to...bed now?" Harry was breathing really hard but Ireth just laughed airily at him.  
  
"No you can't. You need to get washed then get some breakfast." She pulled him up and they walked towards his room.  
  
"After breakfast you are to go and talk with Mithrandir about what he will teach you here. Then you will have lunch. After lunch Legolas and I are going to show you around. I don't know what you'll be doing after dinner but I have my studies to attend to. You will probably go to Mithrandir and start learning what you will need to learn before you leave."  
  
When they reached his room she led him through a door that he hadn't noticed that morning. In the new room there was a large stone tub filled with hot water. There were large pieces of cloth in one corner of the room and Harry guessed that they were towels.  
  
"Well here's the bath. Don't take too long. I'm going to have one in my room then I'll come get you. Towels are in the corner, the cleaning lotion should be next to the bath somewhere. You can use it for your hair and body. See you later." She walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
Harry stripped and climbed into the bath finding it very relaxing as the heat eased the pain in his sore legs. He relaxed for a few minutes then remembered what Ireth had said. He looked over the side of the tub and found a glass bottle with a sticky green substance in it. Harry opened the bottle and pored some of it onto his hand. It wasn't sticky like he had thought but it was a bit runny like normal shampoo. So he quickly put the bottle down and rubbed his hands together in his hair. Once he was done he ducked his head under the water to get the stuff off his hair. He then finished washing and got out. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it round his waist not a second too soon. Ireth knocked on the door, waited a few seconds then opened the door. She was holding some clothes for him to wear.  
  
"Are you just getting out now? Never mind....i brought these for you. They might be a bit big but you can just fix them with your wand." She handed him the clothes and his wand then shut the door again.  
  
Harry quickly got dried then held up what he had to wear. The trousers were a grey colour and looked a bit tight. But he guessed that it was the fashion here as the Twins and Legolas wore them tight. He quickly pulled them on and found they were a bit long so he used his wand to make them shorter. When he was done he held up the top. It was a tunic, slightly lighter in colour than the trousers; it had a silk like feel to it and seemed to be of good quality. He pulled it on and carefully hooked the front of it up. He than noticed a forest green over top sitting next to his boots. He picked it up. It was heavier than the other top but when he pulled it on he couldn't feel any weight.  
  
He walked out of the room carrying his boots. Ireth looked up at him from the bed where she had been sitting reading one of his books. She smiled when she saw him and stood up. He pulled on the boots then looked at her. Ireth was wearing a dress like top that came to her knees. It was silver in colour. She had trousers the same as his on underneath it. He then noticed that her hair was mostly pulled back from her face. As her fringe was long she had split it into four parts. Two were in braids and the other two were hanging over her eyes. His eyes were drawn to her ears. They grew onto an elegant point at the top. He must have looked surprised because Ireth grinned and walked over to him.  
  
"Now that your ready lets go." She opened the door and they walked out. They walked down a large corridor and Harry looked in awe at the tapestries that seemed to tell a story of a great war. He saw horrible creatures that looked worse than anything he had ever seen before. Ireth was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He like most everyone else new to Rivendale was memorised by the tapestries.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> They reached the dining hall and Ireth led Harry over to sit with the twins and Legolas. Harry sat next to a twin, which one he didn't know but Ireth and Legolas knew who turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning Harry, how are you on this fine day?"  
  
"Good morning....I'm sorry but I don't know if your Elrohir or Elladan." The other twin and Ireth laughed a bit until Legolas glared at them.  
  
"I am Elladan, and that is Elrohir, but do not worry you will soon be able to tell us apart."  
  
"Well good morning Elladan and to answer your question I'm fine." Elladan smiled then turned to face his brother. Legolas shook his head and carried on eating the apple he had. Harry noticed that most of the elves were eating fruit or bread. He took an apple and looked at Ireth who was staring out the window eating nothing.  
  
"Ireth would you please stop begging to get outside already, I can practically hear you thinking it." Ireth glared at Legolas who smirked at her. The twins rolled their eyes and got up to go talk to a female elf nearby.  
  
"Well Legolas, as you seem to think you know what I'm thinking about what am I thinking right now." She leaned forward, still glaring at him.  
  
"You are thinking....that I am annoying and you wish that I would stop teasing you."  
  
"Wrong. I wish that you looked and smelled like an orc." Legolas looked appalled and they started to trade insults. This soon got boring so Harry looked around. The hall wasn't as big as the great hall at Hogwarts but this hall looked just as nice. Two of the walls had large floor to ceiling windows that over looked the huge gardens. One wall had the large doors and the last wall had a sort of platform in front of it. Harry guessed that a few balls took place and that was the stage for the entertainment. He was brought back to middle earth by Ireth calling his name. He looked at her and she nodded at Gandalf who was standing at the door waiting for him. He said bye to Legolas and Ireth then walked over to Gandalf.  
  
"Good morning Harry. I hope Ireth didn't tire you out too much as you have a hard few hours ahead of you." Harry walked in silence beside Gandalf but he nodded to let the older wizard know he was listening. They walked into the library then into a small private reading room. They both sat at the table. "Now Harry I would like to know what you have learned in your realm. I also need to know what has happened in your life as books are not enough. Once you have told me that then I will be able to help you."  
  
Harry sighed and began to tell Gandalf all about his life before and after his eleventh birthday. He told the older man about the philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail and Prongs the patronus, the Triwizards tournament and Cedric dying and Voldemort returning, the Department of Mysteries, Umbridge and the DA, the order and Sirius dying because of him. It took him over an hour to tell his tale and by the end he was almost crying. Gandalf didn't look at him with pity. He just sat and listened and watched Harry calmly.  
  
"You Harry have too much guilt. Not everything is your fault. You must learn this before you will learn anything from us in middle earth. People die. It's a natural part of life. If people die in their sleep of if they are murdered it doesn't matter. Mortals die, immortals don't, wizards die, and Gods don't. You must learn this before I can teach you anything else."  
  
Harry was shocked. No one had ever said that to him before. But then again that prat Dumbledore had tried to wrap him up and keep him away from the real world. Harry could feel him temper rising at the thought of Dumbledore so took a deep breath and looked at Gandalf.  
  
"I understand Gandalf. I am ready to learn what you have to teach me." Harry looked Gandalf in the eye. At least I hope I am he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I myself think it's a bit boring bit it was running long and I kind of needed this as the prologue to the next chapter.  
  
Sailor Lorraine: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think some of it's funny.  
  
SotF: thanks to you too and hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sorcha Cooper: glad you like it.  
  
Slicker92: wow, thanks for saying the plot is well written. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
evon2evon: thanks you for such a nice review. Hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

> ---------------------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------------------  
  
In the wizarding world it had been a week since Harry had disappeared. Molly Weasley was at her wits end with Dumbledore. He was refusing to tell her anything and she now realised how Harry had felt last year when no one would tell him anything. It was two in the morning and she was sitting the kitchen with a large cup of tea. She looked towards the stairs when she heard five sets of footstep trying to come down the old stairs quietly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all came out wearing black robes and clothes. They were going to look for Harry themselves.  
  
Molly set her cup down a bit louder than normal so that she could catch their attention. She had to fight to keep her glare in place as Hermione jumped backwards into Ron who had frozen. Ginny had pulled her wand out only to drop it when she ran behind Fred and George who had yelped and grabbed hold of each other. Molly stood up and looked even more menacing.  
  
"Where do you five think you are going in the middle of the night?" Hermione for once looked speechless, as did Ron. Ginny just hid even more behind her brothers. Fred and George looked at each other then flung themselves on the ground.  
  
"Please don't kill us!" both of them said it at the same time.  
  
"We were only going to go and look for..." Fred started the sentence  
  
"Harry. But you caught us!" George finished it  
  
"And now you're going to kill us! Please don't!" they both crawled over to their mother and begged her with puppy dog looks. She just carried on glaring. Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley had come down to see what all the noise was about. Mr Weasley shook his head while Bill and Charlie sniggered behind him.  
  
"Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the living room now. I'll deal with you in a minute. And you three can make yourselves useful by making something to eat and drink. It's going to be a long night." Molly walked calmly into the living room. They wouldn't have been as scared of her if she had been like a raging dragon. Fred was muttering "She's going to kill us" over and over again.  
  
Hermione refused to look at anyone and Molly could see that she was upset. Molly sighed making them all look at her. She was just as upset as any of them. Ginny stood up and walked over to her mother. Molly looked at her only daughter and Ginny hugged her. The others just watched. Bill, Charlie and Arthur came through with cups of tea and sandwiches for everyone. Everyone was quiet until Ginny and Molly started to giggle. Hermione giggled as well which surprised Ron since she never giggled. All the men were confused while the three females giggled. Finally they stopped.  
  
"What was that all about?" Fred was staring at the three as if they were mad.  
  
"We just realised how much we all need Harry. We thought it was only eating us up but it's been eating mum up as well." Ginny laughed at the twins faces  
  
"Well Forge I always thought we were the ones with the mad mind link."  
  
"Me too Gred. But looks like our girls have it too." The twins smirked as everyone laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In middle earth Harry was finding it hard to sleep again. If he did fall asleep his dreams were full of Sirius dying. He had been in middle earth for almost a year now and was looking a lot better than he ever had at Hogwarts. Thanks to Ireth, Legolas and the twins he had gotten more muscular. He didn't have huge muscles but they weren't tiny either. He was healthier because of his new diet and his fitness regime that Ireth insisted he had. He would run in the morning, have breakfast, do his three hours weapons and stealth training, lunch, he would then have three hours to do what he wanted, then dinner then he would work with Gandalf for the rest of the night. On the odd day that Gandalf wasn't there he would join the other four in their studies. He would work mainly with Ireth since she was going to Hogwarts with him. She said it was to keep him in line but they both knew it was to keep him company.  
  
Ireth knew what he was going through. She was once the target of an evil band of humans who killed elves for fun. Their leader had hated Ireth's family as they kept getting away from him. When she was five her family was killed but she managed to get away. No one knew how. Ireth didn't either as something had knocked her out erasing her memory of that night. She had lived in fear for most of her life until one day with Gandalf and Legolas' help she killed the leader and his followers soon went with him. Harry felt a connection to Ireth and felt he could talk to her about anything.  
  
He was currently trying to teach her how to conjure a patronus. It had almost taken a shape was still a bit like a cloud. She finally found her happiest memory and shouted expecto patronum. A large silver snake shot out of her wand, the wand that Gandalf had given her, and circled round her protectively. She laughed then looked at Harry who was smiling.  
  
"I did it! I actually did it!"  
  
"Well done Ireth. I took me twice as long for mine to take shape." He grinned at her then stood up. "Let's go and find Legolas and the twins. We'll show them some of what both of us have learned."  
  
"Yeah good idea. This is going to be so much fun!" they walked out of her room and down to the training field where they guessed that the other three were. They saw Legolas firing arrows towards a target that was on the other side of the field. The arrows were just reaching the target and no more. Ireth ran over shouting about her magic. Some of the other elves practising laughed and shook their heads at the excited female. They practised and had fun on the field until it was time for dinner. They all walked up talking and laughing. Gandalf watched them from the hill where the stables were. He smiled as he knew that these five had a bond that nothing would break. He turned his horse and rode out of the valley.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Harry had disappeared. And still no one knew where he was. Remus Lupin opened the door of his flat and chuckled when he heard the music coming the bathroom. Tonks was home. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. The music stopped and Tonks came into the kitchen using a towel to dry her short hair.  
  
"Wotcher Remus."  
  
"Hey Tonks. How was work today?"  
  
"Murder. That cow Umbridge is out of St. Mungo's and has decided to drive all the Aurors mad with new rules. I swear she kept giving me nasty looks whenever she mentioned some of the new rules."  
  
"She's mad about her rules. You just have to get used to it."  
  
"Yeah. Well how did your day go? Any luck with the job search?"  
  
"Nope. Although there is a small book shop that looked promising. The manager said that she could give me flexible shifts."  
  
"Go for Rem! A job's a job and you'll be working with books. I know how much you love books."  
  
"Yeah I do like to read. Oh fine then I'll go for it. You convinced me. Thanks Tonks."  
  
"No problem. You're a good friend." Tonks smiled then walked over to the fridge. "So what we got for eating tonight?"  
  
Remus just laughed and they picked out their dinner.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry went to the library after dinner and found the small room he used was empty. There was a letter sitting on the table with a few books as well. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
So sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I had to. I won't be back until maybe six months before you go back to the Human realm. All the spells and magic you will need are in these books next to you. Keep studying and do try to keep Ireth under control with her magic. Always remember that the death of people you know is not your fault. You will find a loyal friend will appear in the next few days with news for you. Do not dwell on it though as you will need to use it to grow and learn more. See you in a couple of years.  
  
Gandalf the Grey.  
  
Harry sighed and put the letter down. There were five large books sitting on the table. One he was nearly finished. He sighed again and opened it to the last spell they had gotten to. Most of the spells were in elfish but some were in the human tongue. This one was in the human tongue. It was a spell for dreamless sleep. It was good but it wasn't as powerful as the elfish version of it. That was harder to learn so that spell was in a different book. Harry read the spell in front of him over and over until he had it memorised. He decided to try it later so he turned the page. The new spell was also in human tongue. It was a spell to heal a major wound like a wound from a sword being stuck in someone. Harry read the spell and said it out loud.  
  
I call upon the powers great To help me save this being From mortal peril I pray to the Goddess above To help me heal and protect For it is my duty  
  
After a few minutes of letting the words sink in he sighed then read more about the spell. He also tried a few of the next ones but as he was still learning elfish he found them a bit hard. He eventually gave up and walked back to his room.  
  
The sun was setting and as his room was on the west side of the house it was filled with a dark orange glow. He watched it set then sat on his bed reading his old Hogwarts books until he feel asleep. Ireth found him lying on his side with the book open in front of him. She smiled and closed the book, took his glasses off and covered him with the throw. She then walked out quietly and decided to ask him about his family tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry if it's a bit crap but I'm going on holiday on Monday so I won't be updating for a week or so. Hope you can wait that long.  
  
Sailor Lorraine: thanks for the compliment. Hope you won't mind having to wait. I might try and get another chapter up before I go but I don't know if I will find the time.  
  
SotF: hope you liked it.  
  
Happo: so sorry I wasn't online but I had to get some things for my holiday then my best friend came down to visit me and my other friend, and we're going to a concert on Sunday so I dunno if I'll be on at all. And your character sounds good. Can't wait to hear more.


	5. Chapter 4

> > > > -----------------------------------------------------Chapter 4------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Harry woke up later than normal. He sat up when the door opened. Ireth walked in and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh man, Ireth I am so sorry I overslept."  
  
"Harry why do you think I didn't come and wake you up? I decided to give you the day off. The others agree with me that you have been working really hard without a break and we have decided that if we see you near that training field we will drag you back in and tie you to a chair."  
  
He had no idea why but Harry started to laugh. Ireth raised her eyebrow at him but he still laughed. After a few minutes she hit him over the head then sat down beside him.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?"  
  
"For scaring me. Now, I wanted to talk to you last night but you were asleep. So I was wondering if you could tell me about your parents, or what you know about them."  
  
"I...I really don't want to talk about them Ireth. And don't even think of pouting. It won't work....i hate talking about them to people who didn't know them."  
  
"Ok, I understand. People try to get me to talk about my family as well. Can I at least know their names and who their friends were? I have a feeling about them."  
  
"Lilly and James Potter. Friends as far as I know are or were Remus Lupin, Sir...Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew" Harry chocked when he said Sirius and glared when he said Peter. "I think they were friends with Frank and Alice Longbottom but I'm not sure."  
  
"Frank and Alice Longbottom....did they have a son?"  
  
"Yeah Neville, his birthday is on the same day as mine actually."  
  
"Ok, thanks for telling me, it's just that I had a feeling that someone else was the same age as you but hadn't been chosen by Voldemort."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Harry, ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies. I'd better go now. See you at lunch" she stood up and walked out of the room. Harry had a feeling that she had been trying not to run.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron groaned as Mrs Black started screaming, waking him up. He sat up and cursed the fact that he was in this bloody rotten house again. Dumbledore had decided that the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus weren't safe anymore so he moved them to 12 Grimmauld Place for their protection.  
  
Ron was going mad being locked up in the horrible place but he wasn't the only one. Ginny, Remus and the twins were being driven nuts as well. But at least the latter three got out to go to work. Ron walked down to the kitchen and found Mrs Black screaming silently.  
  
"Remus must have silenced her with a spell. Bought bloody time." He thought as he walked into the kitchen. Molly greeted her son who just grunted sleepily in reply. Ron sat down then looked at Remus who was sitting glaring at the wall hardly moving. He noticed his dad reading the paper and looked at the date on it. It had been two going on three weeks since Harry had disappeared.  
  
"Any idea where he is yet?" Remus looked at Ron and sighed  
  
"No. If Dumbledore knows then he isn't saying anything." He started glaring at the wall again and Ron realised that Remus wasn't very happy with Dumbledore.  
  
Ron sighed and started to eat. But he didn't eat much. This worried Molly but she didn't say anything. If she did it would only start an argument which would end in everyone being upset for the rest of the day. Hermione hadn't touched her food at all. She was currently reading a rather large book. Ron asked her what it was and she had replied Lord of the Rings. Remus looked up and smiled at her slightly then seemed to remember something and quickly walked out making some people look at him.  
  
He quickly ran up to his room and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small book and quickly flicked through it. This book was his dream diary. He found his most recent dream and quickly read what he had written.  
  
"New dream this time. Not about Sirius. It was about Harry. I saw him looking healthier and stronger. He had various weapons strapped to him and was standing with four others. Three men and one woman. The thing is the four had pointy ears so I believe that they are elves. I think this dream is telling me where Harry is. He disappeared yesterday. I think I'll keep quiet about this until I've had time to think this over."  
  
Remus closed the diary and put it back in the drawer. He sat on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Dammit Ireth. You'd better take care of him."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neville Longbottom looked out his bedroom window and saw someone wearing a black cloak watching him. He turned as his door slammed shut and he heard his grandmother start to shout curses at people. Neville turned back to the window but the cloaked figure was gone. He grabbed his wand and spun to face the door which was being hit with spell after spell. Someone moved in the shadows making Neville shout "Stupefy". The figure dived out of the way then stood up to face him. It was a girl with blonde hair. She glanced at him then the window then the door.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter just now. Are you Neville Longbottom?"  
  
"Yeah....how do you know me?"  
  
"One of my friends is a friend of yours"  
  
"Who is...?"  
  
"We have no time for that. You are to come with me. Quickly now. My spell won't hold much longer."  
  
"But where....?" He never got to finish his question as the door burst open. The girl dived at him knocking both of them to the ground then Neville saw black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"He will. Don't worry yourself about it. You took forever to wake up."  
  
He could hear people talking above him but it sound distant. He felt like he was lying on a cloud as he was so comfy. He opened his right eye a bit but screwed it up as the sunlight hit it.  
  
"He's waking up. Go get Arwen. She'll know what to do about his hand."  
  
Neville opened his eyes and saw the girl that had been in his bedroom. He tried to sit up but when he put pressure on his left hand it felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Oh try not to move your hand. Something hit it before I could get you away."  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"I am Ireth. And you Neville Longbottom are in Middle Earth."  
  
"Middle Earth? The one from the book?"  
  
"The very same. Now Arwen will just be here in a second and she will sort your hand. Here she is. I'll be back soon Neville."  
  
Ireth walked out and a black haired angle stepped forward. To Neville she looked perfect. Not a mark or scar on her face unlike Ireth who had a small one just at the corner of her mouth and one on her cheek.  
  
"Good Day to you Neville Longbottom. I am Arwen. What seems to be the matter with you?"  
  
"I....I've...hurt my hand" he didn't know why but he felt like he shouldn't speak around Arwen.  
  
"Ah yes. Harry mentioned something about it." She moved his fingers making him hiss in pain. "Broken. There isn't much that I can do except heal most of the bone. But you will have to wear it in a bandage." She held his hand up a bit higher and started to whisper in elfish. Neville couldn't understand her but he felt his hand get sorer then the pain became a dull ache. She wrapped his hand tightly in a bandage then sat it down. "Your hand should be fine by the end of the week. Now I must return to my friends. I shall tell yours that are waiting for them. Good Day Neville." She walked out then Ireth came back in.  
  
"All better now? Good. Now let us go and find Harry, Legolas and the Twins." She helped off the bed and they walked out. Neville was thinking about what Arwen and Ireth had said. They kept mentioning a Harry. He wondered if it was the Harry he knew or if it was someone else.  
  
She led him into a court yard and down onto a large field. He looked around and saw many men with weapons. Ireth led him over to where four men were. Two were fighting each other with swords while the other two laughed at them.  
  
"Hey guys! Look whose here Harry." Neville suddenly realised who had been sitting down. Harry Potter stood up and grinned.  
  
"Hey Neville. How have you been?"  
  
"Harry?! Where have you been for the past month? Everyone's been worried sick!"  
  
"I've been right here Neville. And I've been here for almost two years."  
  
"But...it's only been a month..."  
  
"The time is different here. A day in the Human world is like a month or something here."  
  
"The human world?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well we're living with elves just now and they call our world the Human world so I've just got used to it."  
  
"Right, but why are we here anyway?"  
  
"Well, I know I'm here to learn how to fight. And to learn some new magic."  
  
"Neville you're here to learn the same. You won't learn in as much depth as Harry but you will learn a lot of what he has already learned."  
  
"But why do I..."  
  
"You need to learn these things because even though you weren't picked as Voldemort's equal you are still part of it because your birthday is on the same day as Harry's." the elf with the blonde hair was looking at Neville and Neville felt a bit scared of him.  
  
"Legolas! Don't scare him. Anyway Neville the prat with the blonde hair is Legolas, and those two are Elladan and Elrohir. Harry could you show him to his room while I sort someone out."  
  
"Sure Ireth. And Legolas, I hope to see you at dinner but if your not there I'll be at the funeral." Harry laughed at the elf's face and Neville followed him away from them.  
  
"Harry. How did you get here?"  
  
"Ireth. Death Eaters were going to attack my house and she showed up and got me out. Apparently I'm not the only one that's been attacked. Hermione was attacked the same night as me but the Weasley's got her out in time." He opened a door and walked in. Neville followed and looked around.  
  
"Is this my room?"  
  
"Yeah it is. My room is two doors down on the other side, Ireth is across from you and the Twins rooms are on either side of you. All your stuff is here but expect Ireth to come and give you some new clothes for training. She'll be up any minute now."  
  
"Well thanks for showing me up Harry but I think I need some sleep."  
  
"No problem Neville. If you need anything just come and ask. One of us will be in our rooms at some point." Neville nodded and Harry walked out. Neville fell back onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok I know this chapter might be a bit boring but I've got back from holiday and just had to get some ideas out of there.  
  
Happo: you now know who the loyal friend is.  
  
Swordmaster Mage: Thanks for the review. And I haven't really decided on pairings yet but I am thinking about it.  
  
Sailor Lorraine: I'm glad you like this little fic of mine.


	6. Chapter 5

> -------------------------------------------Chapter 5------------------------------------------  
  
Something soft was attacking him. And it wouldn't stop. Neville groaned and rolled over to face his attacker. Harry and Ireth were standing holding pillows grinning at him. He tried to roll back over and go to sleep but Harry smacked his face.  
  
"Get up you lazy sod. It's time for the morning run."  
  
"Morning Run?! You have got to be kidding me! The sun's not even up yet!"  
  
"Just get up Neville. This all part of your learning. You must get fit before you can learn how to use weapons under extreme conditions. Harry had to do this." Ireth dropped her pillow and sat on the bed.  
  
"It's part of my training....does it have to be?"  
  
"Yes Neville. After the run you have a bath then get some breakfast then I'll tell you what you have to learn. Then we'll have lunch. Then you can get proper training clothes fitted and we'll find the perfect weapons for you. Then dinner and after dinner we study. Now move!" Ireth and Harry grabbed the covers off of Neville who squeaked as the cold morning air hit him.  
  
Harry laughed and Ireth handed Neville some clothes. They then walked out the room, Harry still laughing and Ireth telling him to shut up. They stood outside for ten minutes then Ireth sent Harry back in. Harry opened the door and couldn't help but laugh. Ireth stuck her head round the door and sighed. Neville had fallen asleep getting changed. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms with the light tunic Ireth had given him. She turned round and walked into her room coming out with a small bowl of water. She walked over to Neville and tipped it over him.  
  
"Get up right now Neville! If you don't I'll dump a barrel of water over you!" Neville had jumped up by this point and was staring at Ireth in fear. Harry was on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing. She spun round and walked out again dragging Harry with her. Neville came out a minute later.  
  
They walked out, Harry still laughing. They started stretching and Harry was still laughing so Ireth kicked out and hit his stomach.  
  
"Ok. I'll stop laughing. You could have just asked you know."  
  
"Like that would make you shut up."  
  
They started the run after she said that since Harry didn't want to get into a fight that he would lose. Neville was having a bit of trouble keeping up with them so they slowed down. This made the run a bit longer than it should have been. When they got back to their rooms they had about ten minutes before breakfast started. Ireth quickly told Neville were everything was then ran to her room and shut the door. Harry was already in his. So Neville quickly got into the bath.  
  
Harry was in a bath already. He was sitting thinking about what had happened last week. It was the twin's birthday so naturally there was a ball. He wasn't sure if he was allowed the wine but Elrohir gave him some anyway. After the meal the dancing started and Harry had started to feel a bit drunk. He tried to turn down more wine but he ended up poring himself a glass when the others were watching Ireth have a fight with a bigger male elf who was trying to mess her around. So by the time the five of them had sneaked off to celebrate themselves Harry was slightly pissed. But he wasn't the only one. Legolas had a silly, sort of happy look on his face. Ireth too couldn't stop giggling sometimes. The twins, not being able to get hold of much alcohol were the most sober ones there. But they had managed to sneak two bottles out with them. At around three in the morning they were all dancing and singing in a drunken stupor. Harry could remember falling and rolling onto his back. Then someone fell on top of him and they kissed. All Harry could remember was that they had blonde hair. That narrowed it down to Ireth and Legolas. They had been as drunk, maybe more, as him so even with their great memories he doubted that they could remember kissing anyone.  
  
He panicked when Ireth started banging on the door. He grabbed the towel that he'd sat on the floor next to the bath and quickly jumped out while wrapping it round his waist. She came in the next minute and started moaning about how slow men were today. He just shook his head had walked out and grabbed some clean clothes. He then kicked Ireth out of his room and quickly changed and walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Grimmauld Place Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table alone. Everyone else was asleep. Not surprising really as it was three in the morning. She heard someone coming towards the kitchen but she was too worried about Harry to care. The door opened and someone sighed when they saw her. They came over and sat beside her.  
  
"Hermione... are you ok?" it was Ron.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Don't lie Hermione. Everyone can see you're worried about Harry. I'm worried about him too."  
  
"I know you are Ron but he's like the brother I never had. I can't help but worry about him." He noticed that her eyes had started to get watery and done something that surprised them both. He hugged her.  
  
Hermione didn't do anything at first but then she felt the tears start to fall so she buried her face it Ron's chest. He held her until she fell asleep, but by this time Remus came into the kitchen. When he saw them he mouthed Harry and Ron nodded sadly. Remus sighed.  
  
"You'd better take her upstairs Ron. She needs a good sleep from the looks of it." Ron nodded and carefully, so as not to wake her, picked her up and walked upstairs.  
  
Remus sat at the table and stared at the fireplace. "Why did you have to go Padfoot? This place just isn't the same without you old friend." He watched as the fire slowly went out covering the kitchen in darkness. He got up and went back to his room sighing sadly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's third year in Middle Earth was getting closer. Neville had only been there for six months. He was coming along quicker than Harry had. Both knew a lot more magic but without Gandalf they didn't really understand it. Harry found that he was excellent at archery whereas Neville found the throwing daggers easy. Both could wield swords, Harry could use the twin blades, and would challenge the elves often. They always got beaten but that just made them want to learn more. The twins were great for helping with an ambush. They were fast so their 'pray' had to think extra fast against them. Neville would fling a dagger behind him and in front then dive and roll through someone's legs, tripping them as he did so. He would change it sometimes, just to confuse the attackers.  
  
Harry on the other hand would pull out his twin blades, spin then move into a position where he could fight with both. If he was losing he would fling them off quickly pull out his bow and an arrow that he made that had a rope attached to it, fire the upwards into a tall tree then hold onto the rope as it pulled him up. This backfired sometimes as he missed the tree a couple of times and had to grab onto the tree himself. That didn't work all of the time either.  
  
Harry had noticed that Ireth would disappear, sometimes for days, but she always came back unharmed. He had asked Legolas about this but he said that it was what she done. He cornered her after one of her disappearing tricks and asked her where she went.  
  
"If you really want to know I'll tell you. I go to the human world, a lot. I love the music, the clothes, and the cultures. It's just so different to here. I also go to keep up with the news. Currently the wizarding has sunk into a sate of fear as everyone has found out about you disappearing from your Aunt's house. A nationwide search has been going for about two weeks now. Some people think that you've managed to get over the sea and you're in New York or something."  
  
Harry was a bit shocked by the news and this gave Ireth time to get away. By the time Harry realised she had gone Ireth had locked her door and was sitting watching him out her window. He sighed and went down to the training field where Legolas was waiting for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this took so long to get up but I was having trouble with word. Well I also have a bit of a problem, in my mind this fic is drifting towards it becoming a slash fic. From some of the next few chapters that I have written down it is leaning heavily towards slash. I know what most people are thinking but slash isn't all that bad. In fact there is some fics by the one author that I love. So why don't you tell me what you think and I'll decide from there.  
  
Sailor Lorraine: thanks, hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Happo: don't let them know Happo! And I still say you're mental! Oh and thanks for the review.


	7. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the library trying to do some transfiguration homework that he had put off for the past two years but found he couldn't concentrate. The twins had told him earlier that Harry had kissed Legolas on their birthday. What was bothering him was that he didn't care about kissing a guy, even though Legolas was pretty nice looking. Harry shook his head.

"What he hell am I thinking?" he sighed and packed up his stuff and left the library.

He was walking back to his room when he felt a blinding pain shoot through his scar. As he fell to his knees he saw an image of Ireth with a boy around his age and knew right away that Voldemort wanted them. He must have blacked out because he found himself in the infirmary. The first thing he saw was a lot of black, blonde and some brown floating in front of him. Someone put his glasses on and the colours turned out to be hair. The black hair belonged to the twins and Arwen, the blonde to Ireth and Legolas and the brown to Neville. Harry smiled up at them to let them know he was ok. The twins laughed and pulled Arwen away. The other three moved closer to the bed.

"Was it your scar again Harry?" Neville asked it a little scared of the answer even though he knew it.

"Yeah it was...and he knows about Ireth."

"He's after me now...oh 't stay secret forever."

"You're not scared?"

"Yeah I am who wouldn't be? But I've learned that your fear can hold you back sometimes. So I try not to let my fear take over my mind."

"Which means tonight she'll be sitting up worrying all about it." Ireth glared at Legolas then looked back at Harry

"You weren't the only one there Ireth. There was a boy...about my age with light brown hair. I'm not sure about this but I think his eyes kept changing colour."

"Not hi...I've got to go...you two help him if he needs it. I'll see you later." She ran out leaving the boys wondering what she was up to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sighed as she watched Ron and Hermione. Apparently after Hermione had cried herself to sleep in Ron's arms they had realised that they were in love. Everyone was happy for them, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill more so. They had placed a bet with the order members about when they would realise. The four were now richer than they were last week. But now that Ron and Hermione were going out they were able to take their minds off of Harry. The only problem with this was it left Ginny with nothing to do as they only ever wanted to do things together. Ginny sighed again and decided to take a walk around the house. She got to the stairs and remembered that there was yet another meeting about finding Harry. It was starting to get annoying as the day before Ginny had been kicked out in the middle of eating her dinner because someone had found a lead to where Harry might be. Tonight's meeting was about someone claiming to have seen Harry. She sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for it to end so that she could have something to eat. After a few minutes Fred stuck his head out the door and spotted Ginny.

"Dear sister why are you sitting there?"

"I'm waiting for the meeting to end so I get some food Forge."

"Well don't sit there come in."

"What?! I'm being allowed in?!"

"Ginny! Get your butt in here!" Charlie leaned into to view on his chair. Ginny stood up and walked in to see a lot of people that she knew and lots that she didn't.

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley. Please come in." Dumbledore smiled at her so she moved to stand behind Fred and Charlie. "Now as I was just saying, Miss Weasley here has been controlled by Tom Riddle. And as you suggested Nymphadora, maybe Harry is being controlled by Tom. Do you think this is the case Miss Weasley?"

"Well...um...no, because to be honest Harry isn't that stupid or weak. He was able to throw off the imperious and he knows not to write in anything he just found lying around. And if he was I think Tom would have killed him, and us, by now."

"Yes I was thinking that myself. Where are Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?"

"They're upstairs but I don't think Hermione wants to think about Harry. She gets too upset."

"I thought as much. Well do any of you have an idea of where Harry may be?"

Remus put on his best thinking look. He knew where Harry was of course. Ireth had him. Remus' old friend Ireth had taken Harry away from Privet Drive on the night of the attack. She had also taken Neville Longbottom from his home and she was now keeping her eye on a distant nephew of Madam Hooch. Remus knew all of this as Ireth had accidentally appeared in his bedroom. She had cursed quite a bit when she realised whose room she was in. He wouldn't let her leave until she told him where Harry was. This was rather hard as they had parted on bad terms. Ireth had never trusted Peter and had fallen out with Remus over the fact that Remus blamed Sirius for James and Lily's death. She had disappeared to Middle Earth but not before telling Remus she hated him.

The day she had appeared he had apologised endlessly before telling her about Sirius and Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries. She had almost started to cry but had held herself together which was what Remus always admired her for. She never wanted to cry in front of a man. Ireth had never gone to Hogwarts but she still liked to visit Remus and James during the holidays as they lived not far from each other. She had known Remus the longest and he saw her as his guardian angle. He had met her after being bitten at the age of four. Ireth had jumped through the trees and had pulled the werewolf off him. She knocked it out and done a little healing on him then disappeared into the trees again. They had become friends after that even though Ireth was almost nine hundred years older than him.

When her body had reached the human age of seventeen she seemed to stop growing. But that was only because of a spell that Ireth said every second full moon. She could make herself look younger if she wanted and if she took the spell off she would look about twenty two years old.

A hand was waved in front of his eyes making Remus blink and look up. Tonks pulled her hand away.

"Sorry...did someone ask me something?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking about Remus. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing Tonks...just about some old friends"

"Oh right, ok then." Everyone turned away as Dumbledore called for attention.

"Well I think we shall call it a night. I will let you know when the next meeting is. And thank you for your help Miss Weasley." People stood up and started to leave. In the end only the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks and Moody were still sitting at the table.

"Ginny I can't believe you came in here! And you two talked her into it!"

"Mum! It was one meeting! You lot needed my expertise so I gave you it! At least we know that Voldemort hasn't got Harry!" almost everyone jumped. Moody just stared at the youngest Weasley with what could be described as pride. Remus wasn't listening. "Oh for gods sake! It's only a name! When will you lot grow up and say Voldemort!" That made Remus look up. He smirked at the shocked and frightened look on her parents faces. Bill, Charlie and Tonks were trying not to look at her and the twins were staring at their only sister in awe.

"You're quite right Ginny. We all need to learn not to fear the name. That is one of the biggest reasons why Voldemort has grew so strong. Too many of us fear speaking his name." Moody nodded

"Quite right, quite right. Well done lass, you showed us who is really the brave one in your family." Ginny smirked as the rest of her family looked away. Ron and Hermione came in and found out why Ginny was smirking. Remus, Ginny and Moody had a good laugh talking about anything then slipping Voldemort into the conversation somehow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were getting closer and he knew it. He turned and ran down an alley only to find it was a dead end. The Death Eaters closed in on him. He flung up a wall of fire. Ireth appeared next to him.

"Bran! We need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving yet Ireth!"

"Bran we need to leave now!" the wall of fire dropped letting some spells through. A crusio hit Ireth just as Bran flung it back up.

"Ireth! Are you ok?" she didn't answer. She just reached out a hand to hold his foot as the wall fell again. Only this time there was no one there for the spells to hit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrohir and Neville were practising dagger throwing. Even though he wasn't that good at it Elrohir liked to throw the daggers around. So because of this Harry, Legolas and Elladan were sitting quite a bit away watching. The wind started to pick up making all five look up. The elves looked at each other and Legolas stuck his arms out just in time to catch Ireth who appeared out of no where. Harry sort of gave a strangled yell as someone landed on top of him. He managed to sit up and stared at the teenage boy lying across him. The boy's light brown hair was falling over one eye making him look quite hot.

Harry shook his head at that thought and looked over at Ireth who was curled up in pain.

"What happened Ireth? You need to tell me." Legolas still had one arm around her. Harry realised straight away what curse had hit her.

"She's been hit by the Critius curse. Very painful so we need to get her up to her bed so she can rest." Legolas looked at Harry then gently picked Ireth up before running off. The Twins helped to life the boy off of Harry and Harry told them to take him to his room as it was closer than the infirmary. Neville pulled Harry up and they followed the twins. They stood around Harry's room for a few minutes before Ireth ran in limping slightly followed by Legolas

"Ireth! You should be resting!"

"I'm fine Legolas; I need to check on Bran. His powers were being weird."

After a few more minutes Bran started to wake up. He groaned and moved his head to the side and the first thing he saw, in his opinion, was a black haired god. He blinked a few times then looked round to the other side and spotted Ireth.

"Hey Ireth. You got me out of there didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Good thing too. That curse was painful."

"Who were they and why were they after me anyway?"

"They were Death Eaters and why do you think they were after you?"

"My powers?"

"Yes your powers. Now get out of that bed and come with me."

"Why? Are we going to see Mithrandir?"

"Yes we're going to see Mithrandir."

Bran jumped out of the bed and followed Ireth out. Harry followed them out grabbing Neville's wrist so that he could meet Gandalf. After a few hours of Gandalf talking to all four he sent Ireth and Harry away so that he could talk to Bran and Neville alone. After about ten minutes of talking to Neville he sent him away. He turned to Bran and looked into the grey eyes of the young man sitting in front of him.

"Your powers are getting out of control aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. Ireth told you about the fire wall I tried to make. It kept falling down."

"I think you have to train for a while longer. I think that is where the problem came from. You stopped your training far too early and now the elements won't work with you. You will work with me after dinner each evening. You can leave now." Bran nodded and stood up. He got to the door when Gandalf called out to him again. "Oh and Bran, try not to scare Harry off. He doesn't know his orientation yet."

Bran nodded and walked out thinking "He kows too much for his own bloody good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happo: yes we all know you love slash. And you can let him through the door now

Sailor Lorraine: thank you! That's so sweet! Hope you like this chapter


	8. Chapter 7

-----------------Chapter 7-------------------

"So your mother's side of the family are magic but your father's side is muggle." Harry, Neville and Bran were sitting in Harry's room talking.

"Pretty much. My mum didn't tell him until she became pregnant with me. He got such a shock but he stuck by her. He's great my dad."

"When did you find out you were an elemental?" Neville crossed his legs and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Bran looked at him then looked down at his hands.

"I found out when I almost burned my house to the ground after my mum wouldn't give me some sweets. I was four at the time but my mum had a feeling about me. I ended up putting the fire out myself but we still had to move."

"It must have been scary knowing you had that kind of power." Bran nodded at Neville. "Do you have our kind of magick?"

"Nope. My mum hoped for a letter to appear but none came. My cousin who plays Quidditch for the Harpies loves to rub in the fact that she's allowed to fly a broom and I'm not."

"Why not?! You know about our world!" Harry was shocked

"My dad and the ministry. Because I don't go to a wizarding school I'm not allowed near a broom."

"That is crap! Mind you I've got a lifetime ban that stops me from playing Quidditch."

"Why? Who would do that to someone?" Harry and Neville looked at each other.

"Deloris Umbridge. She made last year a living nightmare. I got into one tiny fight and I get landed with a lifetime ban."

"I've heard of her. My mum said that she's a jumped up pure-blooded cow."

"Yeah she is. She hates werewolves and centaurs. She really just hates anything that isn't pure human."

"What a bitch." Harry nodded and Neville sighed.

"Well you didn't have to spend a whole year with her teaching the most important subject. During a very important year."

"That reminds me, when do we get our results?"

"I think they've already been sent out if I'm judging it right so I guess McGonagall has ours."

"Yeah probably, but you do realise that when we get back it's me that everyone will have been worried about."

"Yeah I know. But I don't mind. I'm sure someone will have been worried about me."

They carried on talking for a while, swapping their life stories. Bran seemed to be interested in Harry's life a lot more than Neville's. Neville quickly realised that Bran may just like Harry more than Harry thought he did. Bran leaned a bit closer to Harry when ever the black haired teen talked. Neville felt a bit nervous around Bran anyway. He was just thinking about how he could get away from them when Ireth walked into the room. Neville had to stop himself from sighing in relief at an excuse to get away.

"I knew I'd find you three in here. What you up to?"

"Just getting to know each other."

"That all? I thought you were doing something interesting."

"Ireth, I just remembered that I need a bit more practise with my left hand. Could you help for a bit?" Neville begged to whatever was looking out for him that she would get the hint. She glanced at the way Bran was staring at Harry and nodded.

"Sure I'll help you. But we'd better get down there now because some new guards are going to be trained in about an hour."

"Ok. I'll just go grab my stuff and meet you down there." He jumped up and walked out the door. Ireth waved bye to the other two boys and followed Neville out, closing the door behind her.

"What's up with him?" Harry turned to Bran and shrugged

"Dunno he can be strange sometimes. What were we talking about anyway?"

"Can't remember." Bran took Neville's old seat and leaned his head to the side and watched Harry for a few moments. "What do you think we were talking about?"

"I really can't remember." Harry sat beside Bran and turned his head to face Bran's watching eyes. Only thing was, they weren't his usual misty grey. They were now a bright green, lighter than Harry's eyes, which made Harry gasp and stare into them. There was a light that danced around and Harry felt himself drawn to them. A light breeze seemed to push Harry further towards Bran and Harry didn't fight against it.

They were a few inches apart when something hit the window making Harry blink and look away. He got up to see what it was as Bran swore under his breath.

"I was so bloody close..." he didn't realise that he had started glaring during that thought. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up.

"What's wrong Bran?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff." He smiled at Harry which made the raven-haired teen relax.

"Ok, so do you wanna do anything?" Bran raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh I can think of something...but you wouldn't want to get involved."

"You've got me interested so tell me what you want to do."

"Nope I'm not going to tell you."

Harry pouted slightly then stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk. My legs are feeling stiff."

"Well let me come with you so you won't be alone"

Harry nodded so Bran jumped up and followed Harry out. They walked in silence until they got outside. Bran turned his head to face Harry.

"So, you got a girlfriend at Hogwarts?"

"Nope. I used to but it just didn't work."

"Ended badly I take it."

"Yeah it did." They walked in silence for a while. They walked over to a spot of grass, under a tree that was near the training ground.

They were still silent as Bran started to play with some sparks of fire in his hand. Harry glanced at Bran's face and found his eyes to be a blazing red. Harry had to stop himself from gasping at how entrancing they were. Bran noticed Harry staring so he decided to end the silence.

"So, since you don't have a girlfriend do you have a boyfriend?" Bran's face was straight and he said it so casually that it threw Harry a bit. He stared in shock and in fear. Thoughts ran through his head like "Does he think I'm gay?" and "What's he thinking about?"

"Um...no I don't...why?"

"No reason really you just seem to be the type that would love anyone. Male or female." Harry was confused by this. He sat back against the tree and different thoughts started to swim around.

Why did he say that? Am I like that? Is he gay? Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Bran was watching him. He was slightly upset as he thought Harry had realised his orientation. He watched Harry a few seconds longer, and the longer he stared the more he wanted to kiss Harry. Harry opened his eyes to find Bran very close to him. Bran jumped a little at the confused look Harry was giving him.

"Bran...what are you doing?" Bran jumped back then shook his head

"I gotta go..." he jumped up and ran off. Harry tried to run after him but Bran seemed to disappear. Harry sighed and went to sit back under the tree.

Remus sighed as he came out of yet another meeting where he had argued with Dumbledore about telling Hermione and Ron about Bran. When he was found he would be staying in Grimmauld place for protection. Remus and Tonks wanted to tell the kids about what was happening but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. Molly Weasley also didn't want them to find out too much. Remus walked to his room but to get there he had to pass the kids rooms. He changed his mind and Knocked on the girl's bedroom door. Hermione opened it and looked questionably at him.

"I have something to tell you three, is Ron and Ginny in there?" Hermione nodded and let him in. she sat next to Ron and Remus sat next to Ginny.

"What do you have to tell us Remus?" Ginny leant against the wall so she could see him better.

"It's about something that the Order has been talking about for a while now. You see Madam Hooch has a distant relative who is an Elemental. Voldemort is after him; oh stop wincing Ron, but he disappeared before the Death Eaters could catch him. Dumbledore is looking for the boy but no one can find him. I'm not really supposed to be telling you this but after what happened I'm not going to keep you lot in the dark anymore." The three teenagers just stared. Hermione was the first to regain some control.

"So what you're saying is there's a boy who has the power of the elements, Voldemort is after him so Dumbledore is looking for him so that he can be protected."

"That's pretty much the story. But I have a feeling about where he and Harry are."

"Where? You have to tell us Remus." He looked at Ginny and sighed.

"He's not in this world anymore. He's with an old friend of mine. Both boys are safe so you can stop worrying."

"Does the Order know about this?"

"No they don't Ron. Only I and Tonks know. No one else can know so please don't tell anyone."

"We won't, but do you know when Harry will be back?"

"I'd give it another week or two. He will be back before you all start back at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded. "I'll leave you three alone now. Try and get some sleep tonight." He stood and walked out leaving the teenagers to think about this new discovery.

Happo: yeah he is a bit reckless. But then he gets that from you.

Sailor Lorraine: oh you're too kind, but anyway thanks again for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 8

----------------Chapter 8--------------------

Ireth watched as Harry ran off. She sighed and told Neville to keep practising. She then walked over to Bran and sat down beside him.

"Didn't go too well."

"Leave me alone Ireth."

"No. if you want to talk about it I'm here." Bran looked up at her. She looked back.

"Is he straight or gay? I'm getting mixed signals from him."

"Did you ask him?"

"No. well I asked if he had a boyfriend." Ireth rolled her eyes

"No wonder he ran off. You have to get the timing right or it will just blow up in your face as you have noticed."

"Yeah thanks, your making me feel so much better!"

"Stop being sarcastic. I'm just saying that you can either ask him or slip it into a conversation somehow."

"You think that'll work?"

"I know it will work. That's how I found out about you remember." Bran nodded. He looked at his feet and drifted in deep thought. Ireth watched as his eyes got glassy and stood up, going back over to Neville. Bran sat a while longer before he started to get a bit upset. His eyes turned a beautiful blue as it started to rain suddenly. Harry who had been sitting next to the river backed away as the water level rose and the water became choppy. Ireth looked over at Bran and when she saw that his eyes had changed colour she realised he was using his powers.

She had known for a while, thought Bran didn't know that she knew, that when he used any of his elemental powers his eyes would change colour. If he was using the power of the earth they turned any shade of brown, depending on how much he used it. If he used the power of the wind his eyes turned a bright sparkling green, water his eyes turned blue and when he used fire, his eyes turned a dark molten red. Ireth told Neville to go and find Harry as she ran towards Bran. She almost got there when she was thrown back by a very strong gust of wind. She landed a few feet back and looked at Bran. His eyes, they were a mixture, brown, green, red, but blue was the most noticeable. The rain had gotten heavier and Ireth was soaked to the bone. She dived out of the way of a rather large ball of fire that had come at her from nowhere. She had to keep this up or she would have been killed.

Neville had run to the courtyard and was asking everyone if they had seen Harry. No one had. He eventually found Legolas and asked him.

"I saw Harry run down to the river. Why do you ask?"

"Ireth sent me to find him. I think Bran's using his powers."

"Then we must find Harry now. Come. I know where he will be." Neville followed after Legolas which was a bit hard as Legolas was using his elf speed.

They reached what used to be the river bank. There was water everywhere. Legolas looked around and spotted Harry on a large rock trying not to fall into the strong water. Legolas pulled Neville up into a near by tree. He then jumped into the next one and moved across to the branch that was above Harry. He swung upside down.

"Harry. Grab my hands quickly." Harry did as Legolas said and Legolas swung Harry away from the rock.

"What are you doing?! I want to be away from the water!" Legolas swung Harry again and Harry almost hit the tree trunk. That's when he realised what Legolas was trying to do. When Legolas swung again Harry wrapped his legs around the trunk and grabbed hold with his now free hands. He pulled himself up into the tree where Legolas was waiting to help him onto the dry land. They reached the other tree with some help from Neville. Then they all swung off the lower branches so that they were ankle deep in the water.

Neville quickly told Harry about Bran while they were running up the hill. Harry's eyes went wide and he started to run faster. The other two chased after him until they reached the training field. Harry stood still when he saw what was happening. Ireth was still trying to avoid the fire ball but now she was jumping over jets of water and diving away from rocks that came out of nowhere. Harry ran towards Bran to get him to stop it but he was knocked back by the wind that was surrounding Bran.

"Bran! Bran stop it!" he realised that Bran couldn't hear him so he stood up and ran with all of his might towards the other boy. The wind slowed him down but didn't stop him.

He burst through into the calmer atmosphere that surrounded Bran. He couldn't hear or see anything outside of the shield of wind. Bran looked up at Harry in surprise. Harry then noticed his eyes. All different colours but no sign of his misty grey. Harry preferred the grey now that he saw what these eye colours were doing.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Bran sounded scared and Harry regretted running off.

"I can to get you to stop this. The river is overflowing, the rain is getting heavier and Ireth is out there being attacked by a ball of fire, jets of water and large rocks. You have to stop this before she gets hurt."

"I can't! I've tried but the elements just won't respond! I can even see what's happening because of the wind!" Bran was panicking and looked ready to start crying. "Help me Harry. I'm useless, Ireth is going to be killed and it'll be all my fault!" this time a tear did slip out. Harry moved towards Bran and grabbed his shoulders.

"You are not useless Bran! You need to calm down and try again. Understand?" Bran stared into Harry's eyes but didn't reply. "Bran? Come on Bran answer me." But Bran just stood still staring with tears still falling out of his eyes. Harry moved one hand from Bran's shoulder and wiped the tears away. Bran blinked and took a step back. "Bran? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks Harry." Bran turned away and lifted one of his hands. Harry watched as the green in his eyes became more prominent. The wind seemed to stop and move towards Bran. But then it stopped and tried to pull away. Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Bran's shoulder.

"You can do it Bran. Just keep trying." Bran nodded and leaned towards Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Bran's shoulders and placed his hand on Bran's raised one. "You can do it."

Bran's eyes became brighter and he was wining against the wind. Eventually the wind disappeared and the green went from his eyes. Bran turned his attention to the rocks and made them slide back into the earth without moving or blinking.

"Here comes the hard part." He muttered it but Harry heard.

"I'm with you. If you need it I'll give you more energy." Bran shook his head then the blue in his eyes seemed to sparkle. Harry couldn't help but stare at them. The rain slowly stopped but the jets off water were still trying to hit Ireth. Bran started to struggle and Harry held him tighter. The jets slowly stopped. The red in Bran's eyes leapt forward and was so bright that Harry felt lost just looking at them from the side. The fire ball got smaller but then Ireth tripped and Bran had to fight with the ball to stop it from hitting her. Beads of sweat started to from on his head and Harry felt helpless as he watched Bran struggle with the small ball of fire. Bran raised his left arm and the ball seemed to move towards the two boys then it pulled back. Bran brought his hands together at the heels but he was still struggling. Harry moved round behind Bran and placed both of his hands on Bran's arms. This seemed to give Bran and new found strength and the fire ball turned into a ball of energy and came towards Bran's hands. It hovered in his hands for a few second until Bran snapped his hands together. When he opened them the energy was gone. His legs began to give way but Harry pulled him close and lowered him slowly to the ground so that he was sitting, leaning heavily against Harry's chest.

"I told you that you could do it." Harry had whispered to Bran as the other boy was tired and was sapped of his energy. Bran nodded weakly. The sweat was still on his forehead so Harry wiped it off gently and brushed Bran's hair back. Bran blinked his open and looked up at Harry. His eyes were back to normal and Harry smiled. Bran smiled back weakly, his eyes closing again. Harry smiled again and hugged Bran closer to him. Ireth came over and sat beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" she looked at Harry then at Bran.

"I'm fine. What about Bran?"

"He's just tired, he used a lot energy."

"We'd better get him up to his room. So that he can rest."

"He's fine here. It's you that needs to get changed. You're drenched."

"Yeah I know I am. Are you sure you don't mind staying here with him?"

"I'm fine Ireth. Go get changed."

"Ok. But I'll send Neville down with a blanket to keep both of you warm." Harry nodded and Ireth walked away. He looked back down at Bran and held him a bit tighter. Bran shivered making Harry wrap his arms around Bran more. Neville then came over with a couple of blankets for them.

"Are you two ok?"

"We're fine Neville. And it's a good thing you found me when you did or both of them would have been seriously hurt." Neville nodded and helped Harry to wrap one of the blankets around Bran. Harry took the other and wrapped it round his shoulders and lent back against the tree. Neville left leaving the two alone.

Harry watched Bran for a while then started to fall asleep. He felt Bran stir and heard him whimper slightly.

"Bran. Bran wake up." Bran opened his eyes and looked around. He looked confused then looked up and saw his dark angel. He smiled slightly and Harry returned it.

"Harry I want to thank you"

"What for?"

"For helping me. I couldn't have done that without your support" Harry's smiled widened.

"No problem, I just felt like I had to help you and I will help you no matter what." Bran smiled then leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. He pulled back quickly and looked a bit scared. He began to pull away so that he could run when Harry pulled him back. "Don't I'm not going to punish you for showing your feelings." Bran stared into Harry eyes and found nothing but the truth. He smiled and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled the blanket back around them and leaned his head on Bran's. They sat, asleep, under the tree for a few hours. Legolas had come to look for them as it was almost time for their lessons. When he found them he smiled. He wanted to leave them but he knew that Gandalf was a busy man who was taking up some of his time to teach them. He kneeled down and woke Harry first.

"Harry. Harry you must wake up now." Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Legolas. "It's time for your lesson. Mithrandir is waiting for you two." Harry nodded and woke Bran who didn't look like he wanted to get up any time soon.

"We need to go to our lesson now Bran. Gandalf will kill us if we miss it." Bran nodded and Harry helped him up. Legolas took their blankets as they walked away quickly.

He sighed and took the blankets away.

----------------------------------------

sorry if this isn't as good as the last few chapters but i'm really low on energy as i'm doing too much.

Sailor Lorraine: oh no please ask. I may have missed something while getting rid of an idea that didn't work.

Happo: yeah, I know I do. Did I explain it good enough? And thanks Bran but I don't care if people flame me.


	10. Chapter 9

----------------Chapter 9--------------------

After what had happened Gandalf decided to step up Bran's training. Harry and the others hardly saw Bran anymore and when they did it was when Bran would be going to his room to sleep. Ireth had decided that Harry and Neville needed to learn more magick and had taken it upon herself to teach them. Legolas and the twins were also giving them as much weapon training as possible as they were to be returning home in just over 3 months.

Harry was currently walking through one of the many grand halls in Rivendell. There were many female elves around. Harry sighed and shook his head as these elves had been following him around for most of the last week. It was all Legolas and Ireth's fault. Ireth had given him new robes to wear when he wasn't training and they made him look very handsome. She had also shown him a way of styling his hair so that it kept his scar hidden but didn't stick up all over the place. It helped that his hair was now sitting level with the bottom of his ears.

He rolled his eyes when one of the elves said hello to him for the tenth time. He decided to take a walk around the training field where he knew that these female elves weren't allowed. Their fathers and brothers had forbidden them. Harry sighed in relief when he was finally able to hear his own thoughts. It was great to get some peace and quite for once. He should have known it wouldn't last.

He was about to sit under his favourite tree when he felt something, more like a certain someone jump on his back. He turned his head slightly and saw Ireth's blonde hair. He sighed.

"Hello Ireth. What can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to ask if you were still going to Arwen's birthday ball."

"I was not planning to go. Why do you ask?" he saw Ireth glare at him. He loved to annoy her by speaking like most other elves. She hated it and loved to speak and dress like the muggles in his world.

"I was asking because I know that Bran is going. He is also going alone." Harry perked up at this but he hid it.

"Why would this interest me? You know how much these proper balls bug me."

"Yes I do but I know for a fact that Arwen has changed the plans so that the ball is a masquerade."

"Your kidding right?" Ireth shook her head. "Well, maybe I will go."

"Great! I can help you get ready, with the help of Legolas and then we can all go together." Harry sighed as he knew there was no point in arguing with the blonde. She had already run off to tell Legolas anyway.

He sat down and closed his eyes, deciding that he may as well meditate so that he would be more attentive for his and Bran's joint lesson tonight.

----------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she looked out of the window in hers and Ginny's room. They would be going back to Hogwarts in just over three week. And there was still no sign of Harry. She knew that Remus was hiding something from the rest but when she had cornered him about it he just told her that he was just worried. She sighed again and looked around. Ginny was asleep. Not very unusual as it was past midnight and Mrs Weasley had made them clean the house for something to do. The bushy haired girl sighed again and turned back to the window.

She was looking at the stars. It was such a clear night that she could see most of the constellations. The crescent moon was shining in the sky lighting it up even more. As her eyes searched the sky they locked onto one star in the Canis Major. The star Sirius. The star seemed to twinkle at her, just like the way that Sirius's eyes twinkled when he smiled or laughed. No one had known but Hermione sometimes went to Sirius and Remus for advice on how to handle her two best friends when they fell out. Remus had told her not to pick sides and talk to both boys, or if that failed, just ignore both completely until they made up. Sirius told her to wait and see what happened but if she got bored then she had his permission to hex some sense into the two male teenagers.

She smiled at the thought of her surrogate godfathers. She was closer to Remus than she was to Sirius but she had loved them both the way that Harry had. Sirius had treated all of them as they were his children anyway so it didn't really matter.

Hermione heard Ginny stir and quickly lay down, pretending to be asleep. Ginny sat up and looked around. She noticed the curtains that surrounded the window above Hermione's bed were open. She stood up and walked over to Hermione's bed and looked out. She smiled when she saw the star of Sirius twinkling. Ginny left the curtains open and went back over to her bed. She smiled again while looking at the window then rolled over and fell asleep again. Hermione would have sat up if she weren't asleep as well.

The star seemed to shine brightly as though Sirius was smiling down at the girls then it dimmed and went back to its normal brightness.

----------------------------------------

The night of the ball was a day away and Harry was staring to worry about what he would wear. He could wear some of the clothes that Ireth had given him but none seemed to be the right thing for a masquerade ball. He hadn't seen Bran for two weeks. He had asked Gandalf about this and he told Harry that Bran was somewhere that he could learn to control his powers without putting others in danger. Harry had asked where it was but Gandalf merely smiled and told Harry that Bran was safe and that he was checked on everyday.

Harry was lying on his bed practising some new defence spells that Ireth had found in one of the older books in the library. Some of these spells hadn't been used since the time of the four founders. Harry had found out that all four founders had Elvin blood in their veins. There heirs had this same blood but only on one condition. If they only used their magick for the light side. Harry crossed out Voldemort right away. Everyone knew that he was Slytherin's heir. Harry had been wondering who the other heirs were. From what he found Rowena and Helga's lines died out in the wizarding world but there were still elfin descendents. Harry had already met Rowena's. The female was apparently one of the most respected elves in Middle Earth. Galadriel had come to the twin's birthday and Harry had been introduced. She was a woman who held herself with a lot of grace and had many hidden powers. Harry had been in awe at the power he felt coming from the beautiful woman.

Harry knew the name of Helga's descendent but he hadn't met him. Thinking about them got Harry interested in who Godric's heir was. He quickly summoned the book that Ireth had given him and started to look through it for any clues.

He was almost at the end of the book when there was a knock on the door. He called for the person to come and finished reading the page he was on. The person came in and closed the door, standing just in front of Harry's bed. Harry marked his page with a scrap of parchment and sat the book down. He looked up and his face lit up when he saw Bran standing, watching Harry silently. Harry jumped up and hugged Bran tightly.

Bran laughed and hugged his dark angel just as tight. When Harry pulled away he looked at Bran's face. Bran had grown into his powers and held a powerful air around him. His grey eyes held a hidden fire but at the same time a raging storm. The different shades of grey seemed to swirl around as though caught in a river, dance like leaves in the wind or the flames of a fire. Bran also gave off the air of one that was happy with the world, but Harry could see in Bran's eyes that he wasn't as happy as he could be. Bran had also grown a few inches. He was still shorter than Harry but only by a few inches.

Harry took the smaller teens hand and led him to the window seat that was lined with soft comfy pillows. There was also a neatly folded blanket that Harry had managed to keep from the day that Bran lost control, then regained control, of his powers. They sat with their back against opposite walls of the window, entwining their legs in the middle, and Harry placed the blanket over their legs.

"So, how have the past two weeks been for you?"

"They were hard work and I was lonely without you guys but I think it was definitely worth it." Harry smiled.

"Have you heard about Arwen's birthday ball yet?"

"That's its going to a masquerade? Yeah I have. Gandalf told me on the way back today."

"Oh yeah, aren't you tired?"

"Only a little. But I wanted to see you all before I got some rest. Ireth sent me up here actually. She told me that if I didn't she would give me the worst costume she could come up with for me to wear tomorrow." Harry laughed. That was just what Ireth had threatened him with when she found out he hadn't finished the holiday homework that the Hogwarts teachers had given him.

"Well, you've seen us all now, so you can go and sleep if you want."

"I don't really want to. I'm not all that tired to be honest." He smiled but it was ruined when he yawned.

"Get to your bed right now. We can't have you yawning all day then being sleepy all day tomorrow"

"No. Please don't make me spend even more time alone. I swear I was going mad with no one to talk to." Bran gave Harry his best puppy dog eyes and Harry almost physically melted.

"Aw. Ok then. You can stay in here if you want but I want you to get some sleep ok?"

Bran nodded and both boys stood up. Harry cleared his things off the bed so that both of them could lie on it comfortably. They talked for a while about anything that they could think of. When it started to get dark Harry got up to light the candles around the room when they lit themselves. Harry turned to face Bran who was smiling at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it." Harry just shook his head and lay back down.

They lay in a comfortable silence when Bran's eyes started to flicker close. He looked like he was trying to fight it but Harry brushed some hair out of Bran's face and told him to sleep. Harry smiled and moved closer to Bran, pulling the blanket up over both of them. Harry brushed some more hair away from Bran's eyes then feel asleep as well.

----------------------------------------

athenakitty: I have tried to change these things but when I post my chapters they always change back. Maybe if you try the make text bigger button it will work. I hope you like this.

Lord Master Omega: thanks.

Sailor Lorraine: lol. Oh well. If you ever have something to ask me about this fic then just ask.


	11. Chapter 10

------------------Chapter 10-----------------

It was the day of Arwen's birthday. She spent the morning with her brothers and her father then started to get ready at around one. The ball started at seven.

Harry had spent the day Bran. They were closer than ever. Bran had been dying to kiss Harry but every time he was going to his dark angel would turn away to talk to someone. This cause Bran a lot of frustration as Harry seemed to be the only one that didn't know Bran liked him.

They hadn't seen Ireth or Legolas all day. It was coming on four o'clock and no one had seen the two blondes. Harry was starting to worry. He and Bran were on the training field practising. When Harry heard the bell ring for the guards to swap shifts. They swapped everyday at half past five. The teens looked at each other then looked up onto the wall. They saw two blondes standing watching them. Bran smiled and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards the stairs leading to the high wall.

Ireth and Legolas had left early that morning and had gone into muggle London. Legolas had tied his hair back and Ireth had given him some clothes to wear. Ireth had bought Harry and Bran a lot of new clothes. She had also found the perfect outfit for both boys to wear to the ball.

When the teens reached the two blondes Ireth held out two bags. Harry tried to look in Bran's bag but Legolas stopped him, pulling him away from Bran. Ireth grabbed Bran's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. She led Bran to her room and Legolas took Harry to his room. The rooms were on the opposite side of the living quarters.

In Ireth's room the girl dumped her bags on the bed then grabbed Bran's bag. The boy watched as she pulled out some material that looked like silk. She laid the clothes out and he gasped when he saw what was there. A dark green silk shirt was lying with a deep slit in the chest. The trousers were a pure black colour and looked like they would be quite tight. She then pulled out a pair of black mid shin high boots and a beautiful green and black mask.

She turned and handed the shirt and trousers to him and sent him into the bathroom. A bath had been run so he quickly climbed in as he was quite sweaty from the practice he had with Harry. When he felt clean he climbed out, dried himself and pulled on the trousers. They were quite tight around his waist and the top of his legs but they flowed out just above the knee. He pulled on the shirt finding that the sleeves flowed out and covered most of his hands. The slit on the front came to just below his chest and the shirt seemed to hang off him. He didn't know how it was supposed to look so he went out to get Ireth's help.

He stepped out and his jaw dropped. Ireth was standing trying to tie the silver cord around her waist. She was wearing a deep purple tunic top and a black flowing skirt that reached her ankles. She had slipper like black shoes on with a light purple hooded cloak hanging off her shoulders. She turned away from him and the cloak swung round to revile a silver pentagram on the back. There was a silver flowing pattern in her skirt which shimmered in the light when she moved. She gave up with the cord and flung it on her bed.

Bran walked over and picked it up. She looked at him and smiled as he tied it round her waist. She helped him to put on his boots then handed him a metal belt. He put it on and Ireth adjusted it so that his shirt was hanging over the belt slightly. He quickly put on the boots, tucking the bottom of the trousers in and buckled them up. He was about to walk over to the door when Ireth pulled him back. She made him sit in front of her mirror and started to sort his hair. She made it spiky and used some magick to weave black and green strands of thread through it. She then flattened most of his hair and left the coloured stands sticking up. He carefully put on his mask and felt it mould to the shape of his face.

When he turned around he saw Ireth add the finishing touches to her hair and turn around. The mask was silver and only covered her eyes and nose but it made her eyes look a brighter blue than normal. They smiled at each other.

"You look amazing Bran."

"You're beautiful." She smiled and took his hand leading him out the door.

----------------------------------------

When Harry got into Legolas' room he pulled out his clothes. His trousers were rather like Bran's. His shirt was a silver grey and was the same design as Bran's. Legolas sent Harry for a bath and Harry done as he was told. Legolas took his clothes out of the bag at his feet. His shirt was like Harry and Bran's but his was a deep blue. His trousers were tight around his waist but then flowed down his legs. They didn't flow out so that he had to tuck them into his boots. They were black and like Ireth's skirt they had a silver design flowing through them. He took the top layer of his hair and tied it back leaving the rest to hang around his face and shoulders. He was pulling on his slipper like silver and black shoes when Harry came out.

Harry was putting his belt on as he walked out and Legolas couldn't help but stare. He looked like an Elvin prince. The material in his top seemed to swirl around as though it was a grey river. His trousers swished around his ankles only showing some of his black and silver shoes. Legolas helped Harry to style his hair then handed him his mask. Harry was shocked at first when his glasses moulded into his mask, which moulded into his face, but he guessed that Ireth had charmed it to do this. He looked at Legolas and grinned.

"Looking good Legolas."

"Your not too bad yourself Harry." Both of them grinned and Harry pulled on a black hooded cape that had a large silver wolf on the back. They walked out and walked towards the main hall.

----------------------------------------

Ireth and Bran were some of the first guest to arrive. They spotted the twins who were wearing the exact same as usual. They split up after a quick hug and bran walked around the edge of the hall. After a while more people came in and Bran's eyes were drawn to a man with a grey shirt on. He watched as he parted with a blonde and was about to go over when Lord Elrond called for everyone's attention on the stage. He announce that dinner was ready. Everyone took a seat. Bran couldn't see the man he was drawn to and decided to sit with Ireth.

Harry had sat with Legolas and the twins when dinner was announced. All four had tried to spot Ireth and Bran but none could spot them. Once the meal was over the dancing and entertainment started. Some elves climbed on the stage with instruments of some sort and started to play a medium speed song. Harry watched as Legolas started dancing with Arwen. The twins, not finding any partners, started to dance a sort of tango together, making almost everyone laugh or roll their eyes. Harry found his eyes drawn towards two people dancing not far from the twins. The girl looked amazing with her flowing black and silver skirt. He couldn't see her top but her hooded cloak and long hair, set in ringlets, made her look like a true princess. But it was the man she was dancing with that caught his eye.

He was wearing a green shirt, rather like Harry's own, that seemed to highlight his muscles. The trousers looked very tight and Harry couldn't help but stare at the guy's ass. Harry continued to watch the couple and they actually seemed to dance closer to him. Harry noticed that the girl kept glancing at him then she would tell her partner something. When the song ended the couple parted after a quick bow. The girl moved off to dance with someone else as a fast song started. The boy moved towards the drinks table that Harry was leaning against. He picked up a drink then leaned against it next to Harry.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry glanced at the guy then back at the dance floor.

"I'm trying to guess who my friends are. But they are rather good at disguising themselves." The guy seemed to stare at Harry as if recognising him.

"Well, if you tell me their names I might know what they are dressed like."

"Ireth and Legolas."

"Ah, you must be either Harry or Bran."

"Yes I am one of them. But I won't tell you which one." Harry grinned along with the guy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Feanaro. Well, if I find any of them I shall tell them that you are looking for them." He finished his drink then moved away. Harry grabbed his arm quickly.

"How about a dance first? Before I never meet you again and you forget all about me."

"Sure. There's no harm in it."

Harry smiled and they walked over the edge of the dancing couples and groups. Just as they were about to start dancing the music stopped and everyone looked up to the stage. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Feanaro's partner from earlier. The girl stood in the middle of the stage and smiled shyly. Then the music started and she seemed to become braver.

_I know that you're hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

_Your words are like a dream _

_But dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily..._

_I acted so distant then _

_Didn't say goodbye before you left _

_But I was listening _

_You fight your battles far from me _

_Far too easily..._

The song was slow and Harry could felt he emotion in it. He felt someone touch his arm and he turned to face his dance partner. They smiled at each other Harry put his hand on the smaller man's waist while taking his hand. They started to waltz slowly.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back." _

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door _

_But still I soar to hide the pain when I turned back the pages _

_Just like then you answer _

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part? _

_But now I'm not afraid _

_To say what's in my heart..._

Harry felt Feanaro move closer. Harry noticed that he had black and green strands of thread weaved through his brown hair. Without realising Harry pulled him closer and slipped his other hand around his partner. Feanaro then slipped both of his hands up onto Harry's shoulders.

_Cause thousand words, calling out through the ages _

_Both lie to you though you know _

_I can see that there're reaching you _

_Suspended on silver wings _

_Oh a thousand words and a thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you, take away all of your weariness _

_So far away, they'll hold you forever_

Harry felt his partner rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry rested his on Feanaro's head.

_Oh a thousand words have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you, _

_They'll carry you home back into my arms _

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words, call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you, take all of your longing_

_It's those lonely days_

_They'll hold you forever _

They stopped dancing and just held each other. Harry looked down as Feanaro looked up.

_Oh, a thousand words..._

As the music stopped they kissed. It was a soft sweet kiss and when they pulled away the singer and Legolas were standing waiting for them. Harry smiled then walked away with Legolas.

Ireth watched them go then turned to Bran who was currently staring at Harry's ass.

"Told you he liked you."

"But he didn't know who I was. I made sure my eyes were a dull brown by making ivy slowly creep up the walls outside."

"Well I think you should ask him to dance later. Maybe for the last few dances as we're all taking our masks off at midnight."

"Yeah maybe. Do you think he'll back off when he finds out it's me?"

"Don't be silly. Now come on. I want to dance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

----------------------------------------

Harry was leaning against the wall with Legolas and the twins. He was currently watching the two dancing and wished it was him instead of the girl. She laughed about something and Harry felt jealous.

He shook his head and looked down at his drink. He felt Legolas rest his hand on his shoulder and pull him closer. Harry looked up then noticed some females hovering near by. Legolas pulled Harry to him so that Harry was resting his head on the blondes shoulder. The females quickly left.

Harry stayed where he was for a while, taking in the power that surrounded Legolas. They both watched the dancing couple, standing in silence together.

----------------------------------------

athenakitty: I'm trying to make Bran Harry's love interest. Remus will come clean when Harry and Neville go back soon. Harry may find out but I haven't decided yet.

Tigerlily-2250: thanks. Always good to know people like my fic

Sailor Lorraine: thanks, I really like that chapter too.

Staryday: why thank you and here is the update nice and fast for you. And I'm so glad you like Bran and Harry.


	12. Chapter 11

----------------Chapter 11-------------------

For most of the night Bran and Harry danced with a lot of different people. Bran danced with Ireth the most though. He felt more comfortable dancing with her and Harry.

Harry had danced with Legolas, Neville, Arwen, some of Arwen's friends and the twins at the same time. He was currently dancing with a blonde friend of Arwen's to a rather lively song.

When the song ended the female thanked Harry for the dance and walked off. That's when he spotted Feanaro. He had disappeared for a while but now Harry had spotted him he couldn't take his eyes away.

Feanaro seemed to feel Harry's eyes on him and turned to look at him. They both smiled and kept eye contact until the blonde that had sung earlier caught Feanaro's attention. He turned away and Harry was asked to dance by someone and lost sight of him.

----------------------------------------

Ireth laughed as Bran glared at her. She knew she had just pissed him off.

"Is there a problem Bran?"

"No problem Ireth, well not when I kill you."

"Oh so scary, but I know you won't so wanna get some more drink?" Bran rolled his eyes and made his way over to the drinks table. He met the twins when he got there and they seemed to know it was him straight away.

After a chat where he told them not to tell Harry who he was he got him and Ireth a drink. He turned around but banged into to someone dropping the drinks.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry about that. Did I spill any on you?"

"No, I'm fine and it really was my fault. I was standing behind you." Bran looked up and saw that it was Harry. He quickly looked down so that he could change his eye colour. "Hey, don't feel embarrassed about it." Slips his fingers under Bran's chin making him look up.

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just making sure there's no drink spilled on me." Harry nodded and pulls his hand away. Bran glances over Harry shoulder and spots Ireth who nods at him. He cleared his throat and looked back at Harry. "Anyway, how about a few more dances? It's getting a bit boring dancing with the same person."

Harry laughed and nodded. He took Bran's hand and led him out onto the dance floor. There was yet another fast song so they danced a dance that no one could really copy. By the end of it they were both laughing and had to lean against the nearest wall to stay on their feet. When they had calmed down they got a drink and went back onto the dance floor.

They were about to start dancing when the music cut out and the lights went really low. Harry slipped his wand into his hand just in case something attacked. There was a blinding flash of light from the stage and a tall male with short blonde hair stood on the stage. He wasn't wearing a mask so you could clearly see his tanned face and black eyes. Harry heard Feanaro gasp and looked at him. He just shook his head at Harry's silent question.

The music started off very low and the male introduced himself as Lexus. The music built up again and it was a slow song. Harry turned to Feanaro who was still staring at Lexus. He placed his hand on the brunettes arm making him look up.

"Do you want to dance?"

Feanaro blinked a couple of time then nodded. Harry slipped his arms around Feanaro's waist and pulled his close.

_You never sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_You never sang my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same songs just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you never doubt_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches so softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanna be_

_Close enough for me _

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And say there also whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know that? _

_I had mine on you?_

_Darling so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_The tears if you're holding back_

_Of pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than a dress and a voice_

_Just reach me out and_

_You will know that you are no dreamer_

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you never doubt_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches so softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will that you are no dreamer _

Harry leaned down to kiss Feanaro when he heard the singer start to speak. They both looked up as he stared right at Feanaro.

"Don't think you can hide yourself from me, my lion." Feanaro saw him start to come off the stage and ran. Harry chased after him.

They got out into the hall just as the clock struck midnight. Harry felt his mask slip off and grabbed it in his hand. He turned the corner and saw Feanaro standing with one hand on the wall. Harry started to walk over when Feanaro turned to face him. His mask slipped off to reveal...

"Bran?! What...how..." Harry just stared blankly at the boy he thought was Feanaro up till two seconds ago. Bran bit his lip and turned all the way round to face Harry.

"Harry, I can explain..."

"Explain it to me then." Bran winced and took a deep breath.

"Well, Ireth suggested that if you talked to me then I should change my name since it was a masquerade ball and I listened to her even though I wanted to tell you the truth. Please don't be mad at me for lying to you." Bran pleaded with Harry using his eyes which changed back to their normal grey. Harry took a step towards him and lifted his hand. Bran braced himself for a punch from Harry but it never came. Instead he felt Harry lift his head up then Harry's lips on his kissing him.

As Harry pulled away Lexus came around the corner. When he spotted Bran his face lit up and he ran over and hugged him.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you Bran! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Bran pushed Lexus off.

"I broke up with you Lexus. I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

"But...I thought you were kidding!"

"Well I wasn't, now leave me alone." Lexus stared at Bran then he started to get angry. He pulled back his hand and punched Bran. He done it quickly so Harry couldn't stop him but he was able to when Lexus tried to hit Bran again.

"Touch him again and you'll have to deal with me." Harry was glaring with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Oh I'm really scared of you. What'll you do? Glare at me?" He ripped his hand out of Harry's grip and faced Bran "If this is who you've picked over me then I think you are completely pathetic!" he turned as if he was going to walk away then spun and punched Harry and Bran. He then turned and ran.

Harry was about to go after him when he heard Bran give out a shaky sob. He looked at him and put his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder and asked him if he was ok.

Bran shook his head, looking up. He was crying and his nose was burst. Harry saw the blood and grabbed Bran's hand. He took Bran to his bedroom and cleaned his face up. Harry went into his bathroom to clean the towel he had used. He left it to soak and came back through. Bran was sitting on the edge of the bed staring blankly at the floor. Harry sat beside him and Bran immediately rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel that he was shaking.

"I hate him so much..." Harry didn't ask Bran why he hated Lexus; he just pulled Bran into his arms and held him tightly.

When Bran had stopped shaking Harry looked down. Bran was just sitting with his head on Harry's chest, staring blankly. Harry shifted slightly making Bran look up. Harry smiled and helped Bran to sit up.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah...look Harry I'm really..." he was cut off by Harry's finger on his lips.

"Don't you even think about apologising for tonight. I had more fun tonight than I have ever had at a ball." He smiled then replaced his finger with his lips.

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: the songs are from Final Fantasy and i have no rights on them

Happo: I love the song too, and I do try my best with Bran. grins

athenakitty: Harry and Neville will be stronger, quicker and more powerful. Voldie ain't gonna know what hit him and Harry is gay.

Staryday: I like trying to be quick with my updates. And I just had to type the bit with Legolas. And thanks so much for putting my fic on your favourites list!

Sailor Lorraine: thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

------------------Chapter 12-----------------

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen. Almost everyone was working and Ron was having a shower. Ginny was helping Mrs Weasley clean one of the upper rooms. The bushy haired girl sighed as she thought about Harry. They would be going back to Hogwarts in three weeks and Mrs Weasley was taking them to Diagon Alley in two days.

She was so deep in her thoughts of Harry that she didn't notice someone sit beside her. When she caught something move out of the corner of her eye she looked up and gasped.

----------------------------------------

Everyone said he was dead. But he wasn't totally dead. His body still worked but he had lost control of it. He had spent a long time floating through darkness. Then at one point he was starting to give up on seeing Harry again he smacked right into someone. They both groaned and he opened his eyes to a lovely two story cottage. He knew that house. That's when it clicked. He was back at Godric's Hollow. He jumped up and looked around. He found a pair of hazel eyes staring at him in shock.

"Sirius?"

"James?" they both laughed and went into a manly embrace. That's when James punched Sirius. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for ending up here when you should be looking after Harry!" Sirius felt a painful wrench in his heart and looked down. James sighed and put an arm around his best friend and led him into the house.

It was exactly as Sirius remembered it. The hall led to the kitchen with the stairs just to the right of the door. Baby pictures of Harry and pictures of their Hogwarts days were on the dark red wall. He could hear someone in the kitchen and smirked. James just sighed and pushed him towards the door.

Sirius snuck up to the door and spotted Lily at the sink. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and spun round.

"Hey Evans."

"Sirius! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, let me think. Harry thought I was in danger, ran off to the ministry to save me and my dear sweet cousin Bella hit me with a curse knocking me through an arch."

"Who is looking after Harry now? How is he? Is he hurt?"

"Lily...calm down...I'm sure Sirius will tell us about Harry's life once you've calmed down." James took his wife's hand and made her sit down. Sirius sat next to her while James moved around the kitchen.

"Lily...where are we anyway?"

"It's our dream place. When we moved into Godric's Hollow for the first time I said to myself that I wanted to go to a haven like this when I died. This is where we wait for our family and friends before we move on to the next adventure."

"So this is your doing?" Lily nodded smiling. "I should have known. Do you know anything about Harry's life?"

"Only that he faced Voldemort and we held old snake face back." James sat on Lily's other side.

"That was his fourth year. So you don't know what happened after you died and after you helped him with Voldemort?"

"No we don't. please tell me everything about my baby Sirius." the pain in her eyes made Sirius' heart give a painful jab.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning. Well as you know Wormtail betrayed you. But as everyone thought I was your secret keeper, I was being blamed. So the rat pretended to be angry with me and hunted me down when it was the other way around. He then blew up a street full of muggles, killing 13, and turned into the rat he is after cutting his finger off. I was sent to Azkaban. I wasn't part of Harry's life until his third year. I saw the paper and there was the Weasley family with the rat on Ron Weasley's shoulder. Ron is Harry's best friend. I escaped by changing into Padfoot and swam to land. I watched Harry, he's an amazing Quidditch player, but somehow he always spotted me. Remus never which I'm surprised about. Remus was their DADA teacher and he would always walk around the grounds. I kept expecting him to smell my sent and curse me. Well, I waited for the perfect time to attack which just happened to be towards the end of the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione, his other best friend, had gone to visit Hagrid. Then it started to get dark and rat came out of Ron's pocket. I went for it but the stupid boy tried to protect it. I had to drag him off to the shack and Harry and Hermione followed. Ron tried to warn them about me but I had already changed. Ron and Hermione stood in front of Harry and said..." Sirius had to stop and take a drink. He glanced at Lily who looked like she was dying to ask a million questions but she was waiting for him to finish. "They said that if I was going to kill Harry then I'd have to kill them too. I told them only one would die and that's when Remus turned up. We were about to change the rat back when old Snape turned up. He was about to attack me when Harry knocked him out while taking his wand. We changed the rat back and the bloody pathetic creature started to beg Harry for forgiveness. I was about to kill him when Harry stopped me and said that we should hand him over to the dementors. I agreed so we took him back. We were half way across the grounds when the full moon came out." Lily gasped and James looked worried. Sirius took another drink. "I changed back to Padfoot and drew Moony away Snape and the kids. During the change the rat got away. Harry heard me yelping and the stupid boy chased after me. He tried to stop the dementors from getting to me but we both backed out. Next thing I remember is Harry and Hermione helping me escape on a hippogriff which I was sure was dead. I escaped and went into hiding again."

Sirius then told them about Harry's fourth and fifth years. By the end of it Lily was crying and James just looked shocked. Sirius sighed and waited for them to calm down. Lily was the first to do that.

"So you're here because Voldemort sent Harry a vision of you being tortured?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here. But I really don't blame Harry although I'm sure he blames himself being the kind of kid that he is. But enough about me what have you two seen since you died?"

----------------------------------------

The days after the ball were some of the best in Harry's opinion. He had asked Bran to be his boyfriend the day after and since then they were rarely seen apart. The only times that they were, was at night, when one of them was having a bath and when Gandalf or Ireth made then train separately.

Neville had spent a lot of time helping Arwen out in the infirmary. He could now set a broken bone or stitch up a nasty cut without turning white and fainting. Arwen treated him like a little brother and she brought out his braver, more outgoing side. He had stopped lusting after her when he found out that she was in love with Estel, the human that Lord Elrond had taken under his wing.

The three boys were sitting under one of the willow trees not far from the river. They would be returning to their world in a matter of days. Harry was currently sitting between Bran's legs with his head on the brown haired boy's chest. Neville, who they found had been rather accepting, was leaning back on both of his hands laughing at something Harry had said.

Ireth was standing at the top of the hill watching them. She was now sure that she had done the right thing by bringing them all to Middle Earth. She knew they were sad at the thought of leaving but they all wanted to get back and see their friends. The blonde sighed and thought about her own friends. Legolas, the twins and Arwen were her closest friends but those three had found themselves a special place in her heart. That's why she would be going with them. But she had promised to visit Middle Earth as much as she could.

"Regretting your choice?"

"No. I don't think I ever will." Legolas smiled at her response.

"Well, make sure you don't forget your friends or your home."

"I never will. No one could forget this place. Nor could they forget such good friends." She looked at him and smiled. He put one arm around her shoulders and they continued to watch the three humans talk about their home.

----------------------------------------

The day arrived quickly. Too quickly for Harry's liking. He had grown used to living in Middle Earth and it felt like his home. But then he had another home. One where Ron and Hermione were. The great castle of Hogwarts. He had missed it a lot and it did feel good to be going back but he knew he would miss Middle Earth just as much too.

Ireth had woken him up just like the day his training started. The sun wasn't up and he felt like he had only gotten two hours sleep. Which he had since he was up most of the night packing and being with Bran. He groaned at the blonde who glared and pulled the covers off his bed. He gave a yelp and sat up.

"I'm up you horrible elf! Now leave me alone so I can get changed." The elf just laughed and walked out to wake the others. Harry muttered sleepily as he staggered over to the bathroom.

After a rather cold bath that woke him up he looked for something to wear. He couldn't decide if he should wear muggle, wizard or Elvin clothes. In the end he ended up mixing them. He put on a pair of black jeans that Ireth had gotten him with his green training tunic. He put on his boots and flung a green robe on over it leaving it lying open.

There was a knock on his door and Bran and Neville came in before he could answer. Neville was wearing mostly the same except his clothes were blue. Bran just blew Harry away. He had his black training trousers on with the top he wore to the ball. He didn't have a cloak or a jacket. Harry looked him up and down then flung him a black cloak.

When all three were ready they left the room and walked to the courtyard where Ireth was waiting along with all their belongings. Harry dumped his bag next to the others then looked around. Ireth was talking to the twins and Legolas. Arwen came over to give Neville something but Harry didn't see what it was. Elrond and Gandalf came into the courtyard and everyone looked at them.

"It is time for you to leave and return to your home world. But let it be known that you will all be welcomed back to these lands with open arms. You have been trained in our ways and have been taught many skills by Mithrandir and the healers here. I hope that you use them wisely." The four nodded to Elrond who returned the nod.

"I shall now give you the spell that will allow you to return home and to also let you return here. Ireth already knows it so if you forget it then ask her to remind you. The spell is 'Mountains high, Rivers deep, I wish to return, To the lands I seek. I wish to go, where my heart desires, where I truly know, I belong.' When saying the spell you must picture clearly the place you wish to go. I now bid you farewell and hope that I see you all soon." While the boys memorised the spell Ireth stepped forward and shocked the two elders slightly by hugging them. she then hugged her friends and returned to the boys.

"Ready you three?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." They linked hands and said the spell together. Ireth had told them to let Harry choose the place. Harry didn't know why but he thought of Grimmauld place.

When they arrived they landed with a slight thud. Harry looked around and found himself in the room he shared with Ron.

"Where are we?"

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix Neville. You can leave your stuff here. Now I need to go and find Hermione and Ron."

"Well we're coming to help. Bran and I want to meet your best friends."

"Fine but if we do find them let me talk to them first."

"Yeah whatever, now let's check the kitchen first." Bran grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Harry smiled and then led them downstairs.

"Oh before we reach the bottom you have to be very quiet. If your not you'll wake up Mrs Black who will scream bloody murder at you." The other three nodded and they tiptoed after Harry. He opened the kitchen door and poked his head around it and spotted his best female friend sitting at the table. He whispered to the others to wait there and walked in silently. He sat next to her but she was too into her thoughts to notice. The she seemed to spot him out of the corner of her eye and she looked over and gasped.

"Harry?! Is that really you?"

"Last time I checked I was."

He laughed as she stood up and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her close and caught some of the things she was saying.

"I can't...I've missed you..." he pulled her away slightly and found that she was crying.

"'Mione, what are you crying for?"

"I'm crying because I'm so glad to see you again." She then cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "You look different though. You look older and stronger...where were you anyway?"

"Well, I'll only tell you when I find Ron, Remus, Ginny and the twins."

"The twins are working, Ginny is helping her mother with the cleaning and Ron is in a shower. The twins are due home soon though. And I don't know where Remus is."

"Well, I guess I can tell you some of the story and then tell all of you the full one."

"Please tell me Harry!"

Harry sighed and told her a short version of his tale. He didn't mention Bran or how long he had been away for though. When he told her where he had been she had fainted. Neville who had been listening stuck his head round the door and helped Harry with the girl. Ireth kept Bran out in the hall.

When Hermione woke up and saw Neville she asked him the same question. He told her that he had been with Harry in Middle Earth.

"So you were really there..."

"Yes we were 'Mione. Now let's go and find the people I want to talk to. You go with Neville and find Ginny and maybe even the twins. I'll find Ron and Remus." He opened the door and Hermione dragged Neville up the stairs without noticing Ireth and Bran.

"Hey Hermione right? Harry's said a lot about you." Hermione looked down at Bran with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harry's boyfriend."

----------------------------------------

Sorry this is up so late but I've been a bit stressed lately and I had a mental block. Hopefully I will be back to normal for the next chapter.

Sailor Loraine: thanks. So sorry about making you wait hope you liked this one

Staryday: so sorry to make you wait. And Lexus may show up again but I'm not telling you where.

Happo: and who said that you could have them all to yourself?

Silver-Entrantress-Elf: so glad you like it.


	14. Chapter 13

-----------------Chapter 13------------------

Hermione's jaw dropped. She stared at Bran and Harry for a good five minutes. Bran glanced at Harry wondering if he had done the right thing but Harry wasn't looking at Hermione, he was looking past her at the red head standing at the top of the stairs.

Ron stared for a few moments before he turned red and ran back to his room. Harry ran after him calling his name. Hermione and Neville followed quickly.

"I really messed up there didn't i?"

"Yeah you did. I think Harry wanted to break it to them gently. They are his best friends after all." Bran sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just had to open my big mouth."

"No point dwelling on something that you can't change. Let's go and see if we can help Harry out." Bran nodded and let Ireth lead him upstairs.

They heard Harry banging on the door then saw him trying to open it.

"Come on Ron, open the door. It's still me. I'm still your best friend."

Hermione watched Bran come up the stairs. She couldn't believe that this person had turned her best friend homosexual in the month that he had disappeared. She watched as his face fell when he saw Harry. She chewed on her lip and looked down to think.

Harry leaned his head against the door and sighed. He heard someone move closer and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to find Ireth next to him. She nodded at the handle, never taking her eyes off Harry. He heard a small click and realised that Ireth had unlocked the door for him.

"Thanks, I owe you big time." He opened the door and slipped in.

Ron looked up from his bed when he heard the door open. When he saw Harry he turned away.

"Come on Ron, don't be like that. I've not changed at all."

"Yes you have. For one you're now gay, and two you seem to have gotten yourself a new set of friends."

"Ron. Yes I have new friends but you're still my best friend along with Hermione. Ireth and Bran are just close to me as well."

"Bran seems to be closer than any of us will ever be."

"Are you jealous?" Ron started to turn red. Harry's jaw dropped then it hit him. "Ron I'm not going to dump you as a friend just because I'm going out with Bran."

"Do you promise?" he held his hand out.

"Cross my heart." Harry took it and after a few moments Ron smiled

"I've been a total prat about this. I mean I should be happy that your back. But when I heard I just panicked."

"Hey I understand. I would have freaked out if I found out that you and say...Hermione were going out from someone else."

"Heh, yeah. Well anyway, where the hell have you been for the last month?"

"I'll only tell you when Remus, the twins and Ginny are here."

"Ginny is with mum, the twins will be home any second and Remus is....in Sirius' room."

"Well could you go and find the twins and tell them to meet me in here, then go and get Ginny. I'm going to see Remus." Harry then walked out, ignoring his friends in the hall and walked towards the room he knew that Sirius had used.

He gulped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard Remus move around and the door opened a bit.

"Harry?"

"Hey Remus. Can I come in?" Remus nodded and stood back, letting Harry enter.

Harry looked around the room and couldn't help but smile sadly. There were pictures of him and pictures of the marauders all over the walls. He turned and looked at Remus. The last of the marauders and the last of his father's friends. Remus was calmly watching Harry. The raven haired wizard sat on the bed and sighed.

"I miss him too Harry." Harry looked at the werewolf and let his emotional barriers drop.

Remus saw the tears well in Harry's eyes and he pulled him close. Harry tensed up for a second but he relaxed into Remus' arms and cried. He cried for Sirius, he cried for having to leave the haven that was Middle-Earth. Harry just let it all out with Remus holding him close, shedding a few tears as well.

----------------------------------------

Back in the boy's room, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting watching Ireth, Bran and Neville talk quietly in elfish. Neville shook his head at something then started to argue with Bran about it. Ireth glanced over at the other three and noticed Hermione trying to understand them.

"I wouldn't waste brain-cells child. They have spent a long time arguing in my language for you to even pick up on a name." Hermione blushed slightly at being called a child and at being caught by Ireth. "No reason to feel embarrassed either. You are naturally curious. A great trait that you should hold onto. No matter what others may tell you."

Ireth then turned back to Bran and Neville who were staring at her as if she'd grown another head. She sighed.

_Yes I know I was showing my age and no you won't say anything smart about it Bran_

Neville snorted while Bran looked insulted. He was about to reply when the door opened and the twins came in. Neville groaned and tried to hide behind Ireth. Fred saw the three of them and looked over at Ron with an eyebrow raised. Ron just shrugged.

"Well hello there, I'm Forge and this is my brother Gred. Who might you be?" Neville rolled his eyes and sat up. "Ah dear brother look who it is. It's good ole' Neville Longbottom."

"So it is Forge. I can't help but wonder who the beautiful blonde next to him is."

"Her name is Ireth. And if you two even pull one prank on her Harry will have your heads." Neville stood up and walked over to the door.

"Who said anything about pranks Nev?"

Neville just rolled his eyes and looked out into the hall. The door at the end of the corridor opened and he saw Harry come out followed by Professor Lupin. He closed the door and said something to Ireth which made the twins stare at him.

"What did you say Nev?"

"Nothing that has anything to do with you two." Neville sat down just as the door opened. The twins and Ginny's jaws dropped when Harry walked through.

"Harry?" Ginny stood up and walked towards him. Harry smiled and nodded. Ginny flung herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Ginny." While Harry was hugging her Fred walked around him. He seemed to like what he saw as he gave Harry a slap on the back.

"Welcome back Harry ole' chap."

"So good to see you again."

"But tell us..."

"...where were you?" Harry shook his head.

"Sit down and I'll tell you the full story." The twins jumped onto the bed Ron and Hermione were sitting on. Ginny sat on the floor at Ron's feet and Remus joined her.

Harry cleared his throat and started his tale. This took a while as Hermione and the Weasley's kept interrupting him. Remus sat calmly listening to him. Harry, sick of the interruptions, turned to Ireth and started talking to her in elfish. Neville stared laughing and Bran grinned as Harry was just about to tell them about the ball. After some begging on Hermione's part he continued. When he had finished Remus stood up.

"I need to go now but Ireth, I want to thank you for looking after him." Ireth smiled and bowed her head. Remus returned it then walked out.

"Well I'm feeling hungry, let's go and eat."

"What is it with you and food Ron? You're always eating!"

"It's not my fault Hermione. I'm a growing boy."

"If you grow anymore you'll be the same size as Hagrid." Ron stared at his little sister as she walked out the room. Harry and the twins laughed and followed her out. Bran caught up with Harry.

"You have great friends." Harry took Bran's hand in his.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty lucky. I've got my friends and I've got you." Bran smiled and put his head on Harry's shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

----------------------------------------

just a little note _word _means that they are speaking in elfish.

Mikito: thank you. So glad you like my fic.

Happo: yes I do believe you need to reinforce that door or I will be hit with all of your ideas. Lexus will turn up soon. And you are mental.

LiberalRebel: thank you for pointing out that huge mistake I made. I mean this story is nothing without the right spellings. Not. If you look you will see that plenty of people like my fic. And what really pissed me off about your reviews was that fact that you read all of the chapters then said that I was warping the two books. That really annoyed me as my best friend is a homosexual and he agrees with me that you are nothing but a pathetic racist. Do not bother me again.

Sailor Lorraine: thanks.

Staryday: Sirius, James and Lily will pop up now and again. Hopefully this update is quick enough for you.


	15. Chapter 14

------------------Chapter 14-----------------

When Harry walked into the full kitchen everyone apart from Remus and the twins stopped and stared. Harry ignored them and sat next to Fred, or was it George. He pulled Bran into the seat next to him.

Molly had dropped a plate when she had seen him. She was feeling slightly upset that he was ignoring everyone apart from the twins. She walked over to him and he looked up as she walked over. He stood up and Molly couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

Harry tensed up slightly but he returned the hug. She was sobbing with happiness by now so Arthur came over and pulled his wife away from Harry. Harry smiled at her.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley. There's no need to worry about me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that crazy one." Everyone turned to stare at Ireth. She smirked at Harry and stepped further into the kitchen.

"What would you know about it your royal blondeness?"

"I've lived with the twins Harry. You don't know trouble like they do."

"That's true." Bran shook his head as the two laughed.

Everyone else in the kitchen apart from Remus and the twins were staring at Harry and the one they knew as her royal blondeness. Tonks was the first to snap out of it.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Wotcher Tonks!" They hugged each other which seemed to knock everyone out of their stupor. They all moved towards Harry to welcome him back but he put up a shield of energy and kept them out.

Remus shook his head and stepped through it. He smiled at Harry.

"You are going to have to talk to them at some point."

"Not if I can help it."

"What is going on in here?" Harry glanced over his shoulder and spotted Minerva McGonagall Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts standing at the door with Severus Snape behind her. He turned round fully making Minerva gasp.

"Hello Professor." She got over her shock rather quickly and walked as fast as she could over to him. He noticed her limp. "Are you still injured?"

"Never mind that Potter where on earth have you been?!"

"I haven't been on earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry glanced around the room and noticed everyone trying to listen.

"Can I speak to you and the others Professors that are here alone please?" she looked at him then nodded.

"We can talk after dinner. Where are your friends?"

"I think their still upstairs. Or they were..." Ron had just walked into the kitchen at that point with Hermione, Ginny and Neville just behind him.

"What's everyone standing around for? It's just Harry." Harry mock glared at Ron who smiles sweetly and the teenagers all sat down. The adults soon followed their lead as Molly set the food down in front of them.

The adult order members had all sat together and were talking quietly. Remus and Tonks had sat on either side of the teenagers, Remus was next to Harry. When the dinner was almost over the teenagers were catching up.

"Stop lying to me Ron, I know that there has to be something going on. You two keep giving each other sneaky glances!"

"Ok! Fine me and Hermione are going out! You happy?"

"Yep, very happy. Oh and it's about bloody time!"

"Harry Potter! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley. 'Mione why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't tell me where you were so it's only fair." Harry screwed his face up and stuck his tongue out.

"Honestly, if I had known you would be acting this childish I would not have come. I know that you are still a child in my eyes but come on!"

"Oh shut up Ireth. He's back with his friends. And believe me it's only going to get worse." Neville winked at Harry when he said this making the green eyed boy glare.

They door opened and Harry felt that ever familiar cheerful aura. He bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning. Ireth, sensing his drop in mood followed his eyes.

"_So that's the great Albus Dumbledore...looks like a hippy to me..." _she looked over at Harry when she heard him snort. Neville and Bran just shook their heads.

Dumbledore looked at the teenagers and his eyes seemed to light up. He heard Ireth talking but he couldn't understand her. A lot had changed since the elves left Earth for Middle Earth.

"Harry. It's so good to see you again!" Harry just stiffly nodded his head.

"_Harry...play nice...he is your headmaster."_ Harry stuck his tongue out at Ireth.

Dumbledore realised that Harry wasn't interested in talking in front of the order so he cleared his throat and Minerva stood up.

"If you are finished eating Harry, we can go and talk."

"Only if my friends come as well."

"Now, that can not hap..."

"If they don't come, I don't come." Minerva sighed and nodded her head. Harry and Ireth stood up. She pulled Neville's seat away from him so he had to get up. Bran, Ron and Hermione were already following Harry. The twins and Ginny looked at each other then ran out after them.

Dumbledore led them to the smaller living room. Once those who were needed there were inside he put up some wards. Harry, Ireth, Neville and Bran rolled their eyes at how weak they really were. When everyone had found a seat Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now Harry, could you please explain to us where you where and who these people are." Harry was trying not to glare at his headmaster. Ireth and Bran kicked him.

"I was in Middle Earth with Ireth, Bran and Neville."

"That's not possible. Middle Earth isn't a real place." Ireth glared at Snape who glared right back

"Well explain to me why I have lived there my entire life?"

"And long is that, 16 years?" Ireth glared then pulled the hair covering her hair away. All the teachers, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins gasped.

"No, I'd say it's been a bit longer than that Professor." Harry couldn't help but smirk at the looks on the teachers faces. "Now do you believe me?"

"I think we all do Mr Potter but that doesn't explain where Mr Longbottom was."

"I was with Harry. But I wasn't in Middle Earth as long as him. Bran was there too."

Neville nodded his head at Bran making Harry sigh. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to explain who Bran was to his teachers. Ireth rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

"_Introduce him or I will."_

"_Don't you dare Ireth. I can introduce my self."_

"_Do it then."_

"_Fine..._I'm Bran in case anyone was wondering."

The teachers stared at him for a while until Harry cleared his throat.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way what has Voldemort been up to?"

"He has been...rather more outgoing. He seems to think that you were killed."

"The usual. Any deaths? What have the ministry been doing about this?"

"They keep saying that Voldemort isn't back but the Order members that work in the ministry have spread it round that Fudge is only saying that to save his own neck"

"How do you know that Miss Granger?"

"I'm not at a liability to tell you who my sources are." Snape glared at the girl then merely studied the girl. She squirmed in her seat a bit then turned away.

"Stop it Snape. Hermione has a right to have secrets as much as you do." Snape glared at Harry until Ireth cleared her throat.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but having been in the presence of Harry and Professor Snape I'm tired of the feelings that one of them keeps trying to hide. If you want to be nice to him just be nice and give us all a break." She glared at both males, not a good look for an elf, making them look away.

"Ireth that look does not become you."

"I know it doesn't Bran but these two need to put a side their differences. He needs to realise that Harry isn't his dad and Harry needs to realise that he isn't the slimy git that everyone thinks!" Snape's eyes grew rather large when he heard her say that. He knew her voice from somewhere. Then it hit him. She was only pretending to not have known anyone here. She had come to Hogwarts for a few months in his 6th year.

Back then she looked older and was there to help their old DADA teacher. She had been filling one day when Black had sent him a message calling him a greasy git. She had spotted it and told him and the marauders to wait behind. She had told them that it was about time they grew up and realised that Severus was not a greasy git like they thought he was.

It just so happened that Potter decided to grow up after she said that. They would still prank him but it was nothing as horrible as the incident in their fifth year.

Severus looked at her knowingly and Ireth swore under her breath and glared at him making him laugh shocking the other teenagers.

"Damn you Severus!"

----------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long to update but I'm under a lot of stress just now so updates will be slower until my mock exams are over. Sorry about this. Oh and the italics is elvish.

Happo: I think you should release some of them

Sailor Lorraine: hope you liked this chapter

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: hope you liked this chapter


	16. Chapter 15

------------------Chapter 15-----------------

After the small meeting Harry and Bran went to the boy's room. Ron was about to follow but Ireth asked him what Quiditch was. When he dragged her off she winked at Harry. Neville shook his head and laughing Hermione, Ginny and twins followed him to the kitchen.

Bran closed the door and locked it. When he turned around he found Harry lying face down on the bed. He sighed and walked over. Harry didn't move. Bran sat next to his boyfriend and stroked Harry's hair. He felt Harry shake so he rolled him over.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry had his eyes closed

"They always look at me with pity…I don't need or want it. It's bad enough I'm in the house that Sirius hated with a passion but he's not even here to tell everyone to piss off and leave me alone. Dumbledore is going to want to talk to me and Mrs Weasley is going to start treating me like a five year old. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to ask both of us loads of questions and if they ask Ireth too many you know what she'll do. The only people in the house that are going to keep me sane are you, Ireth, Neville, Remus and Tonks. I hate it here and I want to back to Middle Earth." Harry was almost crying by the end of is little speech so Bran pulled him into his arms and they just sat holding each other.

----------------------------------------

Down in the kitchen Ireth, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table. Ireth was talking quietly to Neville in elfish and he would just nod every so often. Hermione was trying to work what they were talking about in vain. Ireth suddenly stopped talking and stared at something on the floor. She cocked her head then hissed. That's when Neville realised what she was staring at. He followed her eyes and saw a tiny little snake.

The snake was mostly black but it had a green star on its head with a red shock running along its back. Its eyes were a shocking deep gold. It looked up at Ireth and lifted its head revealing a silver under belly. Neville had to admit that the snake was beautiful.

Ireth kneeled onto the floor and held her hand out. The snake stared at her for a while then slithered onto her hand. She sat back in her chair and started to talk to it in Parslemouth. This shocked the other three but Neville just leaned back in his chair and watched.

"_Hello little one, what are you doing in this place?"_

"_I've been sent here to kill someone but I don't understand why. I only like killing rats."_

"_Well, you don't have to kill the person if you don't want to. You can stay here and my friends and I will take care of you."_

"_Thank you. I would prefer that must more than to what I'm supposed to do."_

"_Do you have a name little one?"_

"_No. the person who sent me here only called me servant."_

"_Well, we shall have to change that." _She glanced around the room and smiled at the looks she was getting from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Bran walked in and she knew what to call the snake. _"How would you like to be called Siri?"_

Harry's head snapped up when he heard her. He gapped at the snake that was sitting calmly in her hand. The snake seemed to be thinking it over.

"_I would like that very much. What may your name be pure one?"_

"_Don't call me that little one. My name is Ireth."_

"_You are pure Ireth. You call me little one so it's only fair that I get to call you what I want." _Ireth rolled her eyes but agreed with the snake. It was only fair. She looked at Harry who staring at her with so many questions in his brilliant green eyes.

"Harry, come over here and sit down. I have someone I want you to meet." Harry walked over and stared at the small snake in Ireth's hand. Siri, as she had called it, stared up at him. If snakes could smile Ireth was sure that Siri was now. Harry held his left hand out and Siri quickly wrapped himself around Harry's wrist.

Harry smiled and ran his finger over Siri's head. He started to talk quietly to Siri and Siri talked right back. Ireth had managed to get Harry to accept his gift of being able to talk to snakes. Even though it was considered dark in the wizarding world many elves in middle earth knew the language as they were the protectors of the animals before they started to hear the call of the sea.

She smiled but it turned into a frown when she saw Ron's face. He looked horrified that Harry was willingly using such a 'dark' language. Ron had never been happy about Harry's gift. Hermione looked a bit scared but Ginny's eyes had gone very wide. Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Ginny…what's wrong?"

"I…I could understand what Ireth was saying to Siri at the end…" Ron looked ready to faint, Hermione actually did, Neville smiled at her, Bran was giving her a calculated look while Harry and Ireth looked delighted.

"That's not a bad thing Ginny. Parslemouth isn't a dark language. Only the person who uses it and how they use it determine if it's dark or not. I speak it and according to Siri I'm pure. If I'm pure then why would I be speaking a supposedly dark language?" Ginny thought it over and realised that Ireth was right. She looked at Harry who simply held his hand out. Ginny petted Siri's head and was about to talk to him when Ron flung his hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe you two! Telling my sister that the foulest language ever is a good language! Everyone knows that snakes are the most evil creatures alive!"

"I think you'll find that humans are Ronald. You all think you are a superior race when you are the weakest race in any of the worlds. Humans have lost touch with the land and Mother Earth. You all think you can do things by destruction but that is never the answer unless it is followed by rebirth. Why do you think the Elves left after Merlin died?"

"Humans are not the foulest creatures ever!"

"Says you Ron. I, unlike you, have been to Middle Earth where the land and air is so much nicer. The rivers are clear, none of the animals are endangered and the trees…there are so many beautiful trees. Nothing in the world can compare to Middle Earth. And the Elves, humans, hobbits, wizards and witches even the orcs know that they need the earth to be healthy or they wont survive. To bad in this world people think we don't need her." Ron was glaring at Neville but Ginny was listening with fascination.

"Ginny will not be speaking in that language and she won't be hearing any more of your bull. C'mon Ginny we're getting out of here."

"You are joking Ron? I'm 15 for Merlin's sake! I can do what I want without needing your permission!" Ginny stood up and glared at her brother. Harry immediately saw Molly's temper and passion in her daughter. Ron glared at all of them then stormed out. Hermione glanced around deciding what to do then ran out after her boyfriend.

Harry sighed and leaned his head on Bran's shoulder. Neville rose from his seat and got drinks for them. Ireth was a bit put out by the fact there was no herbs in the kitchen. There wasn't any fruit either so Ireth couldn't have a lemon tea that she loved. After a quick look around the kitchen she made up her mind.

"Ok, all of you are coming with me to restock this kitchen properly, after we clean it and make it suitable for eating and cooking in." Ginny and Harry groaned but Neville and Bran just rolled their eyes. She told all of them to put clothes that were suitable for cleaning on then walked out the room. Ginny stayed where she was and pulled out any of the muggle cleaners that her mother had given them to use last summer.

Ireth came back in a few minutes later wearing a very old looking pair of leggings and a baggy discoloured tunic. The boys came in wearing pretty much the same. Ireth took one look at the muggle cleaners and flung them in the bin. She closed her eyes and clean cloths, bowls of warm water and what looked like small bottles of water appeared.

"Ok, you three know what's in the bottles and what you have to do so get started. Now Ginny, I believe that this may interest you. In the bottles is cypress oil. What you do it you add several drops to the water. Not too many though. Then you soak the cloth and rinse down the surfaces. We'll have this place clean in no time if we work hard." Ireth then picked up her things and moved over to the charmed pantry.

Ginny decided to start on the table. She added five drops of cypress oil to the water then soaked the cloth and started to rub the table. That's when she saw how much dirt was actually on the table. The table had always looked a dull dark dead wooden colour but now it was a bright alive colour. It was almost pine looking.

After an hour Ginny had the table finished. She looked around and saw the counter tops were spotless thanks to Neville. The stove, sink and cooking utensils were the cleanest she had ever seen them thanks to Harry. The cupboards and shelves were the same colour as the table but the main difference was that Bran had been able to get the dirt out of the markings on the shelf supports. She took a peak into the pantry and saw Ireth looking at the small pile off food that was on the middle shelf.

Ginny noticed a rubbish bag which held rotten and mouldy food. Ireth picked through the food on the shelf and threw most of it in the bag. All that was left was some spices and a few herbs. Ireth came out of the pantry just as Molly came into the kitchen. When she saw the difference she gasped with delight.

"How on earth did you get it so clean?"

"We used cypress oil in warm water. The maids in Middle Earth used it all of the time to clean the baths."

"I shall have to remember that." Molly walked over to the pantry and sighed. "Oh dear, there is nothing in here for dinner."

"Not to worry Mrs Weasley, I was about to and get suitable food for everyone to eat."

"What were you thinking of dear so I can suggest a few things."

"Well, for a start your children could eat a lot more fruit and vegetables so I shall have to ask them what they do and don't like. I was also thinking of buying less sweet foods and more suitable foods for teenagers to eat as well as adults."

"Would you mind if I joined you during this shopping trip so that I can see what you would buy."

"Of coarse you can. Now I was thinking of going into the…muggle…part of London as I will be able to find a greater range of foods."

"I never thought of going into a muggle shop for food…I'll be right back after I sort out a guard for us."

"A what?"

"A guard so that we are not attacked."

"I assure you Mrs Weasley that I have no need for a guard. I can protect myself well enough."

"But you are only a child" Molly Weasley had said the wrong words to Ireth. The elf glared at her.

"I am much older than you are Molly Weasley! I may look like a child but you are a child compared to me! You seem to forget that I am an elf! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Harry, Bran, Neville and Ginny shopping." What that said Ireth walked out with the four she named following. Molly was going to stop Ginny but decided against it.

----------------------------------------

A few hours of shopping later Harry and Ginny collapsed onto chairs in the empty kitchen. Neville and Bran looked at each other before helping Ireth unpack the food. Molly came in but quickly backed out when she spotted Ireth. Harry shook his head and said a prayer for the students at Hogwarts. They wouldn't know what hit them.

----------------------------------------

_blah_ another language

Crappy and it took forever I know but as I've been writing this between revision, my hectic sporting schedule and my exams so I'm a bit muddled. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and the cypress oil thing actually works.

Thanks to Sailor Lorraine for her short but sweet review.

And Happo, I know she will since I'm the one that will be using her.


	17. Chapter 16

-----------------Chapter 16------------------

Severus Snape was not a very happy man. Dumbledore had just informed him that he was to stay at Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer. They had received a tip off from someone that Voldemort knew that Severus was a spy but no one knew who and Dumbledore wasn't revealing any information.

He sighed angrily as he was shown his room. He unpacked the few clothes that he had with him and sat on the bed. He heard something hit the wall across from him. He stood up and stared at the wall.

Three more thuds were heard from in it in succession. Severus stepped out of his room and opened the door of the room next to his.

Ireth was standing in the middle with a bow in her hands and a quiver of arrows at her feet. Harry and Neville were at opposite sides of the room, both facing Ireth. Bran was standing in the corner watching them. Then without warning Neville flung a dagger at her while Harry charged, pulling a sword out. Ireth calmly stepped away from Neville's dagger and shot an arrow at Harry. Harry dived out of the way of both the dagger and arrow but this gave Ireth time to knock Neville over and stand over Harry with her bow loaded.

She raised an eyebrow at Harry who dropped his sword and pushed it out of his reach. Ireth laughed and pulled him up. He grinned then wrapped his arm around Bran when he came over. Bran's eyes flashed red and Harry gritted his teeth hissing as Bran's upper body caught fire. Harry closed his eyes then cried out and ripped himself from Bran.

Severus was shocked. He was about to run over to check on Harry when he stopped himself. The four hadn't noticed him yet. This was a perfect opportunity to see how powerful they were.

Harry was holding his arm away from his body, his sleeve was no longer there and his skin was bubbling badly. Bran let water flow from his hand onto the burned skin then froze it. Harry chewed his lip as Ireth ran her hand over the frozen skin. Most of the ice melted leaving the skin with no burns on it. She looked at the door and walked over to him.

"I need one of your best burn healing potions. Harry's arm is pretty bad." Severus just nodded and walked into his room, pulling out the last of the potion Ireth needed before handing it to the elf. She took it over to Harry who quickly drank it.

Bran was standing with fear all over his face. Once all of the ice had come off he saw how bad Harry's arm really was. This wasn't the first time it had happened but this was the worst. When Harry looked away from his arm in fear, pain and disgust Bran ran out. Harry started to go after him but Severus stopped him.

"You are in no condition to go running after him Potter. I will go and bring him back." Severus walked out of the room and stopped in front of what he knew was the boy's bedroom. He opened the door and found Bran crying on his bed. "Why did you run out when Potter obviously needs you?"

Bran looked up at Severus and glared but there was no bite behind it. If anything it showed self hatred which shocked Severus.

"Come now Bran, Harry will be fine. He has had worse injures than this." Bran nodded and wiped his face saying nothing. He stepped out into the hall and both men walked in silence. Before they reached the room Harry and the other two were Bran muttered thanks to Severus and walked in where Harry pulled him close.

Bran started crying again this time muttering sorry over and over again. Severus would have sneered at the boy for crying but he realised that Bran really was scared that Harry would hate him. Severus couldn't help but feel that Harry got rid of those fears by kissing the crying boy. Harry wiped the tears off of Bran's face then pulled him close using his good arm.

"Don't worry about it Bran…I'll be fine…Professor Snape is a great potions master…I'll be healed in no time." Harry looked up at Severus with no malice on his face. All that Severus could find was gratitude. He nodded at Harry then left.

----------------------------------------

The next day turned out to be one of Severus' worst. He was woken early by Harry who had been sent to wake him by Remus. His godson, Draco Malfoy, had been found beaten and dying in Diagon Alley by Tonks. She had quickly grabbed her cousin and brought him to Grimmauld.

Molly had quickly wiped most of the blood off Draco's skin and with Ireth's help had healed some of the more minor wounds. That's when Ireth had taken control of the situation. She had banished Ron from the sitting room they were in and had Neville, Harry and Bran running around the house collecting bandages and potion ingredients for Severus.

As soon as Severus had finished making the first healing potion Bran had taken it and had poured it down Draco's throat. Ginny and Hermione, who were ignoring their hatred for the blonde boy, were helping Ireth reset the broken bones. Hermione looked very pale and sick but Ginny, who wanted to be a mediwitch, seemed fine.

Bran was busy collecting any ingredients that Severus needed from the pantry. Ireth had planed a head in case they needed a lot of complicated healing potions. Harry had been given the hard task of keeping Ron and the twins from going anywhere near Draco. Neville, who had received a lot of training in potion making from Arwen, was helping Severus, much to the potions masters surprise.

They had worked for most of the day on saving the young Malfoy. By the time evening fell, Ireth and Severus decided that there was nothing more they could do. Ireth removed what was left of Draco's top and Mad Eye Moody checked the boys left arm right away. There was no Dark Mark. He left to contact Dumbledore.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief then realised that Draco was in this state because he turned the mark down. Neville and Ginny re-entered the room with a wash basin and a few cloths. Bran followed with some fresh clothes. Harry shut the door and locked it as Ron was taking a fit over the fact Ginny was helping to look after a Malfoy.

Neville quickly got to work making sure that the stitches on Draco's stomach would hold during the night while Ireth and Ginny cleaned the blood off of Draco's upper body. Severus, who had kept his feelings in check all day, collapsed into a chair, tired and emotional. The tears slipped free from his eyes without him realising.

Harry, who was lighting the candles around the room, noticed and handed Severus a tissue. Severus thanked Harry who returned to his task. They heard Ginny gasp and looked over.

Ireth was in the process of removing the boys trousers. She looked at Ginny who was shaking slightly. Bran and Harry quickly moved over and helped Neville with his task while Ireth pulled Ginny to the side and hugged the shocked girl. On Draco's right leg were the words 'blood traitor'. None of them had noticed it before. The wound wasn't bleeding but it had turned green and looked poisoned.

Neville quickly soaked a clean cloth in one of the more powerful healing potions. He wiped it over the words which started to hiss and looked as if they were burning. Bran's eyes turned blue as he slowly let water trickle into the words. Harry took Ginny away from Ireth who, using Elvin magic, removed the poison from Draco's leg.

All three were concentrating so hard on their task that none noticed Draco wake up. He hissed in pain as Ireth ripped the poison from his leg. The words were no longer green but were now bleeding. Neville and Bran stemmed the blood and Ireth wrapped the leg in a bandage. Bran let some water run over the other leg and took most of the blood off.

Ireth was clutching a jar filled with a green liquid. She shook it and glared.

"Those bastards used snake poison. I feel sorry for the snake they used to carve that saying into his leg."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Ireth handed the jar to Severus then left. Neville washed his hands in the basin while Bran handed Draco the clothes. Severus lit the fire and sat next to Draco who was struggling to pull the trousers on over his heavily bandaged leg.

"Bran, go to my trunk and get the sleeping trousers Legolas gave me. They should be baggy enough." Bran nodded and quickly left the room. That's when Draco spoke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Severus sighed and answered his godson.

"You are in a safe place Draco. You were found dying in Diagon Alley by your cousin. Everyone in this room and those that just left helped to save you."

"Potter helped to save me?"

"Yes I did Malfoy. You may not be my friend but I don't like to see people suffer. But it was Neville, Bran, Ireth and Ginny that did most of the work."

"Longbottom and Weasley helped me…has hell frozen over or something?"

"I think it froze over when you turned down the Dark Mark Malfoy." Draco looked at Ginny who was watching him from where she was standing in Harry's arms. She pulled away and walked over to him. "You're lucky I don't give a damm about any of the insults you've given me over the years. Unlike Ron who wanted you to die."

"Yes, well, that's Weasley's problem, not mine." Bran re-entered and handed Draco the trousers. The blonde quickly pulled them on and moved as if to stand up. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"You are not to move Malfoy. Madam Pomfry will be here tomorrow to check over you. Then you can move around by yourself. But I would rather not risk you damaging that leg anymore than it already is."

"Who are you to tell me what to do Longbottom? Last I checked you weren't a Mediwizard." He hadn't noticed Ginny's hand was still on his shoulder but everyone else did.

"I may not be here but I am perfectly qualified to heal your wounds."

"In what twisted world would this Longbottom?"

"Middle Earth." Everyone looked to the door where Ireth was standing. She walked into the room with three hooded people following.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ireth and you should be thanking us child instead of insulting us. We saved your life."

Draco just glared but then he noticed Harry slipping round behind the hooded people. He pulled a sword out from mid air and swung it. Three swords stopped it. Harry grinned.

"Welcome to Grimmauld place Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan."

The three pulled their hoods down and bowed their heads at Harry. Bran and Neville stood next to Harry and grinned.

"We are glad to be here Harry. You have been gone nought but a month and we have missed you."

"A month! It's only been about two days here."

"It would seem the time difference is greater than we thought."

Bran just shook his head. "What are you three here for anyway?"

"I can handle this question. I need to train your friends or they will be killed in the first battle. Now there is not enough time to do it alone so these three have come to help me." Ireth smiled at Ginny's happy gasp. The too females had hit it off from the word go.

The door opened and Molly stepped in. She smiled at them all.

"Glad to see you're looking better Draco. Now it is time for dinner so if you boys could help him downstairs, we can eat quicker." Harry nodded and started to move but the twins stopped him.

"We'll handle this Harry. Go with Legolas and hold back those who don't particularly like Mr Malfoy." Harry grinned and he, Legolas, Neville and Bran walked down to the kitchen. The girls in the room practically started to drool when Legolas walked in. Harry and Bran sat either side of Ron while Legolas and Neville kept the twins between them.

When Draco came in, being held up by the Elvin twins Ron and his brothers jumped up with their wands out. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and Neville and Legolas took the twin's wands off of them. Ireth came in behind the three and glared.

"All of you sit down! Now Draco Malfoy is not to be attacked! If I find he has you three will have hell to pay!" Ron glared and looked as if he was about to say something to Ireth when he noticed Bran holding a ball of fire, Legolas with a loaded bow and Neville and Harry with their wands out.

"I'm warning you Ron…Ireth is my friend as well. You would do well to listen to her." Ron glanced at Harry's new friends and at down. "That goes for you two as well." The Weasley twins sighed and sat down.

Ginny pulled a chair out for Draco then sat in between him and Hermione. Legolas moved away from the Weasley twins and Neville took his seat. The four Elves sat on the other side of Draco and said nothing.

Everyone ate in silence until Siri said something that had Harry, Ginny and Ireth laughing. They all stared at the three until Ireth explained that Siri had just insulted Ron. Ron glared at the snake that was curled up on the table. The other elves shook their heads and excused themselves from the table. Ireth followed them.

Harry grinned at Ron who was still glaring at Siri. He glanced around the table. The order members were talking about the elves, Neville was talking to the twins about his training and Hermione was staring at Siri in fascination.

Ginny and Draco on the other hand were talking quietly to each other. They seemed to be getting along. This was proved when Ginny laughed making Draco smirk.

Harry didn't know if this was good or bad but he decided to think about it later when Bran slipped his hand into Harry's. He kissed the brown hair boy and forgot about everything else.

----------------------------------------

Could Draco and Ginny really be getting along? Don't ask me, I just type, my mind does all the work. Review please!

Happo: thank you, you crazy fool and sort that door now.

Sailor Lorraine: thanks!

Unanimus: thank you, hope you liked this chapter.

Oh and sorry to Staryday and Sarah, who reviewed the last chapter, for not replying. My e-mail went a bit screwy. Hope you like this one Staryday and Sarah, thanks for the advice, sometimes my muse pisses off at the wrong times.


	18. Chapter 17

------------------Chapter 17-----------------

After dinner, the teenagers went up to Harry and Ron's room. Draco was there, much to Ron, Hermione and the twins' dismay. Ginny was talking quietly with him again which seemed to be really bugging Ron.

Neville was next to Ginny, fingering one of his daggers so that the red headed boys wouldn't attack. Harry and Bran were on the floor, lying against each other watching and feeling the tension build up.

The door opened. Remus and Severus entered but still the tension began to mount. It wasn't until Ireth walked in that it almost disappeared but she had noticed it. She glanced around the room then nodded at Harry, Bran, Severus and Remus to follow her.

The four followed her to the largest sitting room in the house. But it didn't look like a sitting room anymore. The elves had turned it into a large training area. Remus and Severus were in awe at the number of weapons that lined the walls. Harry walked over to the wall with the swords while Bran walked over to the archery targets.

Legolas was setting up one of the targets so Bran decided to help him. They got it set up quickly and Bran grabbed a bow off the wall. Legolas knew that Bran was challenging him and gladly accepted.

While they were doing that Harry was fingering a sword that he knew well. He had used it a few times in Middle Earth but he could never grip it properly. It was as if it was made for one person alone but none knew who.

The twins were making sure that everything they would need was there. They would be training all of the teenagers in weapons and hand to hand combat. Harry, Bran and Neville would be learning a lot of new skills during the few weeks they had.

Ireth was watching the potions master and the werewolf carefully. She knew Remus better than Severus but she felt the need to protect both men. She knew that both had been through more than most and wished that they hadn't faced such a hard life alone.

Severus had always been alone. She knew that from the short time she had spent at Hogwarts. His parents never cared and his peers didn't want to know him. Severus, though he hid it, wanted to feel loved but his own self hatred was stopping others from getting close to him.

Remus carried the curse of the werewolf. He was shunted by his fellow wizards and was feared by many. Both his parents were dead but they had cared about him. Remus had lost everyone in life. Three of his best friends were dead and one had betrayed him. The only person he had now was Harry. But he longed for a mate.

Ireth could see all of this just by looking at both men. She sighed, realising that what both needed was each other. But they hated each other. Or at least that's what they all thought.

After a while Draco, with Ginny and Neville's help entered the training area. Draco and Ginny couldn't help but gasp. Bran and Legolas were having a competition of some sort and the twins were having a small harmless spar. Ireth was talking to the adults but it was Harry they were drawn to.

He was holding a sword made of the purest silver. Slowly he spun the handle a few times then moved as if he were performing a dance. His movements were graceful, not as graceful as elves but he was close enough. His eyes were closed during his 'dance' and he looked enchanting.

Draco hadn't noticed but Neville had let him go to go stand with Ireth. Ginny had her arm around his lower back and he had his around her shoulders. Severus was watching them out of the corner of his eye and pointed them out to Remus who smiled. Ireth glanced at them then moved forward to stop Harry. She knew that he would keep doing this for hours and he was a very enchanting sight.

He seemed to radiate power with his movements and this pulled many people under his spell. Some of the elf maidens had become enchanted by him and it took Ireth stopping him to release them.

She rested her hand on his shoulder making him stop suddenly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Bran who was currently in his line of view. Draco shook himself from the enchantment and realised who he had his arm around. He was about to pull away when his leg was rippled with pain. He cried out making Ginny look up at him worried.

She made him sit down as Severus and Ireth ran over. Ireth closed her eyes and held her hand over his leg and the pain lessened but didn't go away completely. Severus looked ready to fetch a potion but Neville told him not to. Ginny looked very worried.

"Are you ok Draco?" Harry was rather shocked at this. Apparently they had worked out their differences.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Ginny." She didn't look like she believed him but she let it drop.

"I think it's time you rested Draco. You've done your leg enough damage. Harry, help Ginny take him to the closest room." Harry moved forward and with Ginny's help, lifted Draco to his feet.

"My room is closest. He'll have to sleep in there tonight."

"And where will you sleep Ginny?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure Hermione will be happy about sharing with him."

"Hermione can share my room and you can have her bed Ginny." Ginny nodded at Ireth and continued to help Draco into her room.

Harry lowered Draco slowly onto the bed then started to leave.

"Potter wait. I think we need to talk." Harry nodded and sat on Hermione's bed. Ginny helped Draco get his leg under the covers then sat next to Harry.

"I think it's time we made a truce Potter. I know you helped to keep me alive when at the end of the year you most likely wanted to kill me."

"I agree with everything you say. Besides, Ireth was planning on making us get along. To her, we're now part of a team and you can't have enemies in the same team can you?"

"No you can't. Glad to be on team Potter, Potter." Draco held his hand out.

"Oh it's not team Potter, its team serpents." Draco smirked and Harry shook his hand. "And since we're on the same team you can call me Harry."

"You can call me Draco then." Both boys smirked. Harry gave Ginny a hug and warned her not to do anything that would blow Ron's head up. She laughed and hit him playfully. He left smirking.

----------------------------------------

Ireth laughed as Legolas made a joke about Ron and Hermione. The couple had come looking for Harry, probably wanting to talk to him. She rolled her eyes at them when they looked pretty scared of the twins. Elladan was twirling a dagger in his hand and Elrohir was spinning a sword, both with the same evil look on their faces.

"_Elladan, Elrohir. Stop scaring the children."_

"_You know you like it Ireth."_

"_Yes I do, but Harry will kill us if these two refuse to take part in the training."_ The twins rolled their eyes and put the weapons back on the wall.

"Hermione, you've to share my room tonight, Draco is in Ginny's bed and she is sleeping in your bed. Is that alright?"

"No! That's not alright! My sister is not sharing a room with that…" Ireth rolled her eyes as Hermione hit him to shut him up.

"That will be fine Ireth, I'll see you later." Hermione dragged Ron out after that.

Elrohir laughed and made a whipping movement with his arm. Ireth laughed at him while the other two shook their heads. The twins then started to do an impersonation of the young couple. By the end of it Ireth was on the floor clutching her sides in laughter. Legolas was laughing at the state Ireth was in and was soon joined by the twins.

If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have thought the elves were crazy…but then again…maybe they were.

----------------------------------------

A week later found six teenagers and two adults lying on the floor of the training area almost passed out. They had just finished their warm up. With Draco's leg finally healed the elves had decided it was time to start training.

Draco wasn't too bad because of his Quidditch training but he still wasn't a match for Harry, Bran and Neville. The three boys hadn't even broken a sweat and were trying not to laugh at the others.

The elves sighed at the same time and wondered how long it would take for the eight to get fit.

They started on the weapons. Legolas suggested archery as it was safer and Ireth couldn't help but agree when she saw them try it. Severus, Remus and Ginny listened to Legolas as he explained what to do but Ron, the twins and Draco just started trying to fire them. Hermione, who had read about archery in a book thought she could show off but her and the boy's arrows only travelled a foot.

Harry sighed and decided to help Ron and the twins. Neville pulled Hermione to the side and explained that she couldn't learn this from a book. Bran stepped up next to Draco and showed him how to hold the bow and load it.

Out of them all Draco, Ginny and Severus caught on the quickest. Remus and Hermione managed to hit the target after half an hour of trying. But the Weasley boys were hopeless.

Ireth sighed and called the elves, Harry, Bran and Neville over to her.

"_I don't think all of them will be ready for returning to the school. The Weasley boys have no chance."_

"_I've noticed that the three are too busy watching young Draco and their sister."_

"_I noticed that as well Elladan. Maybe we should split them into groups and work on different subjects at different times."_

"_Excellent idea Neville. What should the groups be though?"_

"_The Weasley brothers should be kept together and they should never be allowed to train with weapons while Draco is around."_

"_Then it is settled. The Weasley brothers and Hermione will work on their spell-work while Draco, Ginny, Remus and Severus work on the weaponry."_ And so it was settled. Ireth told Ron Hermione and the twins to follow her, Harry and Neville.

She led them to a small empty room and told them all to sit on the floor. They did as she asked and sat against the wall watching her. Ireth rubbed her hands together and conjured a rather large table with matching chairs. They all quickly sat down.

"Now, not only will you be learning how to defend your self's without magic, you will learn some rare, more advanced hexes. Yes Hermione?"

"How will we be able to do this without receiving a warning from the ministry?"

"I assure you that the Black family place so many protection charms on this house that magic performed inside cannot be detected. Why do you think they got away with performing dark magic for all those years?" this seemed to satisfy the girl so Ireth got on with the lesson.

----------------------------------------

Legolas was rather pleased with the group he had received for training. All four caught on quickly with what they were being shown. Bran had suggested giving them a choice on what to learn and Legolas had granted them that.

Ginny had decided to stick with Archery for the moment. Legolas was helping her improve on the skills she had already learned in a short time.

The adults had both chosen swords. Elrohir was working with Remus while his twin worked with Severus. Both men had one sword and were doing rather well. Elladan had caught Severus off guard a few times but the wizard was a quick learner.

Draco, to the surprise of his godfather, had wanted to learn the Martial Arts. Bran had learned Karate before being taken to Middle Earth and he had learned how to spar during his stay from a young Aragon. Draco, being his usual self, had learned a few things then wanted a spar with Bran. The brown haired boy accepted and had Draco on his back within five seconds of the blonde's first swing.

Draco quickly realised that he wouldn't be able to beat Bran without learning more. Ireth had given them a two hour time slot and after an hour Draco lasted more than two minutes before a clever fake from Bran found Draco with his feet pulled from under him.

When the two hours were up, Harry came to inform them that the groups were now to swap over. He spotted Bran and Draco sparring however. Both were topless and Draco had improved greatly. Bran was taking it easy on Draco and was only blocking and giving him tips. Draco took all of the tips in and remembering Bran's fake from earlier pulled it on the brown haired boy.

Bran however knew what Draco was trying, jumped over the blonde's leg before returning his own attack. Soon Draco hit the mat with a thud after Bran had blocked a kick with his hand, swung his own leg at Draco and had knocked the blonde flying.

Bran helped Draco up as the others started to clap. They hadn't realised that they were being watched. Harry informed them of what was happening and Draco quickly pulled his top back on, leaving with Ginny. Harry grinned at Bran who raised his eyebrow at his raven haired boyfriend. A quick cough from Remus had Harry leaving the room.

----------------------------------------

Soon it was the day before they all returned to Hogwarts. Fred and George, on the insistence of their mother, were returning to complete their seventh year. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had decided to return to Middle Earth but they had warned that they would come back some weekends.

Harry and the Weasley twins were rather happy when Minerva informed them that their lifetime bans from Quidditch had been lifted. All three had jumped up as if their seats were on fire. She then informed the twins that they would be joint captains as they had been on the team longer than anyone else.

"Thank god it's you two that were picked. No more boring Wood Quidditch tactics."

"Why thank you Harry…"

"…it's great to know you…"

"…trust us not to be…"

"…like dear old Captain Wood."

"Hey, the only reason I said it was because you two were asleep during more of them than I was." All three laughed and sat back down.

The teens had been in the sitting room which had become the major chill out room. Ireth, being almost as obsessed with Muggles as Arthur Weasley was, had bought a Muggle radio. Hermione being a muggle born already had a few favourites. Every time you walked into the room you heard the music first then saw the teens lounging around.

Harry, who had inherited the house after Sirius' death had decided to decorate the rooms that where used the most. All of the bedrooms had been decorated as had the kitchen by the adults. The teen's bedrooms and the sitting room had been done by the teens themselves. The sitting room was a rather dark shade of blue with a white border and a white carpet so as not to favour Griffindor or Slytherin.

The radio was playing quietly in the background while the teens stretched out around the room like a pack of lions. Ron and the twins had grown used to Draco and though they still didn't trust him, all four were able to hold a civil conversation.

Harry and Bran were curled up together on the dark red loveseat that had been in the room since before it was decorated. Hermione was lying on her stomach in front of the fire reading. Ginny was sitting against the loveseat Harry and Bran were on watching Draco and Ron play chess. Draco and Severus were the only two that had been able to beat the red head so they could usually be found playing the game. The twins were talking about what they should and shouldn't sell at Hogwarts as both Hermione and Minerva had warned them. Neville was sitting next to Hermione completing some homework.

No one looked up when Severus and Remus entered the room together. Everyone had gotten used to the two being together. They had become good friends, although they had been helped alone by Ireth and Legolas. Both men sat on the couch giving the chess players some tips. When the elves came in Bran moved his feet so that Ireth could squeeze in next to them. The twins moved over to where the Weasley twins were to 'help' them as they put it. Legolas shook his head and sat next to Ginny.

He liked to think of Ginny as a little sister ever since he had gotten to know her. Ron had been a bit worried at first but he had grown to ignore it. Ginny leaned against her 'big brother' watching Draco.

Harry knew that something was going on between the two but no one ever caught them doing anything other than talking, doing homework and practising. They were hardly ever alone together so if anything was happening it was more than likely to be found out at Hogwarts as they would have more time alone there.

Harry looked around the room again. Severus and Remus had become Godfathers to him and the others. The elves were like a family and Harry found that he fit into that family. All of his friends were with him and his boyfriend was curled against his side. Harry thought that at this moment he was pretty lucky. He had two families to make up for the loss of his real one and he couldn't be happier.

----------------------------------------

Aw. What a nice ending to the chapter. Perfect for Christmas I think you'll agree. Anyway, here is my Christmas present to my reviewers and I hope you all enjoy it. Two chapters in three days, how lucky.

Sailor Lorraine: thanks.

Happo: thank you friend and good about the fixing of the door. And the schoolness will come next chapter so she won't be pissy with me anymore. And the Bran thing will be explained later.

Staryday: here is a Christmas present for you. Glad you liked it and Fred and George won't be mean to Draco anymore. They promised me they wouldn't. I'm glad you like how I brought our favourite Slytherin's into the story. Merry Christmas.

Cheyanne: I respect your view and I'm glad you liked what you did read.

Melissa: I respect your views.


	19. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

Wormtail knew he was in trouble. He had failed yet again. The Dark lord had sent him to follow Potter and his little mindless followers around. But that blasted cat that belonged to the smart girl had tried to eat him.

His lord called him into the throne room at Riddle Manor. Why he was still using the house no one knew. He seemed rather fond of the old place. Wormtail crawled forward and kissed the hem of his Lord's robes then stayed in his position waiting for his punishment.

"You have disappointed me greatly Wormtail. I would kill you but your skill is too valuable. But this doesn't mean you will get away without punishment. Crucio."

As the rat screamed and twisted in pain Harry jolted awake, screaming.

-

"HARRY!"

He could hear them calling but his eyes refused to open and his throat refused to stop screaming.

"Harry you have to open your eyes!"

That sounded like Bran…_why should you even try? You know you're eyes won't open_…but Bran wants me to…_so you do everything he says do you? _...yeah…he is my boyfriend…

That's when the pain stopped. Harry felt himself fall back but strong arms wrapped around him. He slowly, painfully opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Bran's blurry, worried face. Someone put his glasses on for him and when his sight was focused he saw that it was Ginny.

He took a deep breath and sat up. He must have woken the entire house up as everyone that had stayed had somehow gotten into the small room. Ron was pale and both he and Hermione looked scared. Molly looked like she wanted to wrap her arms around him but Bran had beaten her to it. Bran…Harry groaned and buried his face in Bran's shoulder.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Remus had moved to the bed and had placed his hand on Harry's back.

"Voldemort wasn't happy with the rat. He was supposed to follow me around but Crookshanks stopped him. Wormtail was punished as always. That's it really."

"Stop hiding things Harry. Tell us everything. It does work out for the best you know." Harry nodded at Ireth but he still didn't speak. "Right, all the adults out! Now!" the Order members that were there left. The teenagers stayed where they were as did the elves, Remus and Severus. Severus closed the door then leaned on it.

"What happened while you were screaming Harry?" Harry looked at his boyfriend.

"He knows about you. He sent the pain to me through my scar. While you were telling me to open my eyes he was asking why i was listening to you. I was in too much pain to think and I told him you were my boyfriend." A tear slipped out of Harry's eye and Bran pulled him close. Severus rubbed his left arm and knew how bad Harry felt. They had lost everything to the monster.

But Harry still had friends and he still had Bran. Severus sighed making Remus and Ireth look at him. She raised her eyebrow but he shook his head. Remus stared at him for a while longer before getting up from the bed.

"I think that we should all try and get back to sleep. We have to be getting up in a few hours so we can catch the train."

The teens nodded and left. Ron and Hermione hung around until Severus gave them a sharp look. Ron told Bran to stay with Harry and went to Bran and Neville's room. Ireth ran her hand through Harry's hair then left with the other elves following her.

"Will you two be alright?" Harry looked at Remus and nodded. Bran said yes so Remus left with Severus following after he left a dreamless sleep potion for Harry.

"I'm not angry with you Harry; I know you couldn't help it."

"I'm angry with myself. I've put you in danger. I guess it's a good thing Ireth talked Dumbledore into letting you come to Hogwarts with us."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Bran then lay Harry down and curled up next to him. Both fell asleep quickly.

-

Remus had been waiting for Severus in the hall. The raven haired man raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"You've changed Severus. You may deny it but you have. I believe being here has done it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Remus…but, I agree with you. Weasley is starting to be a bit more tolerant." Remus shook his head amused.

"Yes well, I believe it's time we went to bed; we both have a busy year coming up."

"You just had to remind me Remus." The potion's master shook his head and walked towards his room. Remus sighed and went into his own room.

-

Harry slowly woke up a few hours later. His groggy mind took a few seconds to work out who was lying with their arms wrapped around him. When he realised it was Bran he snuggled back into his boyfriend's arms. Bran, who had been awake for a while chuckled and nudged Harry.

"You have to get up."

"I don't wanna." Harry buried his face into the crook of Bran's neck making the brown haired boy laugh. Harry grinned and blew against Bran's neck making him yelp and push Harry off.

"Harry! You are gonna pay for that!" Bran forced Harry onto his back, straddling him and he started to tickle Harry.

Not many people knew Harry was ticklish but Ireth had found out. She had jabbed her finger into Harry's side to wake him up during training one day and he had told her not to do that as he was ticklish.

So now, Harry was at Bran's mercy, unable to fight back due to the laughter. Bran was grinning like a mad man while he tortured his boyfriend. Harry was able to gain the upper hand when he rocked his hips upwards in a bid to knock Bran off. They hadn't noticed the sensitive position they were in and Bran gasped and stopped tickling Harry.

Harry quickly rolled them over onto their sides. He was out of breath and was blushing slightly from the affect of where their bodies were still currently meeting. Bran quickly got over his shock and pressed closer to Harry.

"Bran…someone might walk in…"

"Let them, we've not done anything…yet…" this made Harry blush more and he buried his face in Bran's shoulder while moving his hips away.

"You are so evil…Ireth or Remus could" the door opened and Ireth jumped on the bed.

"Remus or I could do what Harry?"

"Walk in without knocking which you did anyway."

"Hey I was sent to wake everyone up. The girls have said that Ginny is in the shower first then it's 'Mione. So the boys have gone for food and I'm bored!" Harry rolled his eyes. Ireth was always up early so now doubt she had been for a shower and had her tiny breakfast of tea and a sandwitch. "Now are you two going to move or do I have to get the water again?"

Harry jumped out of the bed at that. He knew Ireth wasn't afraid to use extreme measures to wake him up. He picked up the clothes he had sat on his trunk and smiled at Ireth.

"You don't need the water, I'll be downstairs soon."

"Good. Now Bran, you need to move as Ron is sitting downstairs in his nightwear."

"I'm moving." Bran quickly kissed Harry and walked out. Ireth smiled at Harry and followed Bran out. Harry rolled his eyes and began to get changed. He was about to pull his t-shirt on when Ron walked in.

"Good to see you're up mate. Mum said that your breakfast is in the oven. She had to leave and do something for Dumbledore."

"Ok, thanks Ron." Harry finished getting ready then walked down to the kitchen. He found Ireth sitting on one of the counters with a cup of tea in her hand. Legolas was sitting at the table talking to Elrohir. Elladan was cleaning his sword. He was never able to when Molly was around as she hated the fact her children had been learning how to use the weapon. Bran smiled at Harry from his position at the oven.

Harry walked over and could smell the food Molly had been cooking. He pulled out a plate and found the food was still warm. He sat at the table and started to eat. He watched his friends while thinking.

The elves were his first family. No question about it, he felt he belonged with them. Ireth and Legolas acted like parents for the twins and himself. Ireth was the oldest but she had her childish moments. Legolas on the other hand was strict and only ever expected the best. But he was able to lighten up when he was around those close to him. Harry guessed that was because of Legolas' upbringing. He was the prince of Mirkwood and he knew how to act in public and how to act in private.

Harry found he could relate to Legolas. They were both single child families. Harry's parents were dead and Legolas' parent didn't want more children. They both had to act certain ways in public. Harry was quieter and liked to keep to himself when he went out in public. Legolas couldn't show anger or show anything that people would call undisciplined.

Harry then turned his attention to the twins. They were like older brothers to him. Both of them looked after him and they always wanted to help him. Elladan helped Harry with his homework more than Elrohir. The younger twin preferred to help Harry with prank ideas. All three of them had gotten a reputation in Middle Earth and Ireth, Legolas, Bran and Neville refused to take food from the three.

Then there was Bran. Bran was sweet and gentle like most people thought. Fire was his favourite element for a reason. Bran was as free as the flames and not much could stop him. Harry had once called him a firefly in front of one the elf maidens and they all called him Firefly. Bran wasn't bothered by it though. He knew it was Harry that had come up with the nickname and couldn't help but feel pleased about it.

Bran caught Harry staring and stuck his tongue out. Harry jumped and raised his eyebrow at Bran.

"Just thought I'd give you something to look at."

"What i was looking at was fine Firefly." Bran eyes widened.

"You…you haven't called me that in months."

"I know…but I was thinking about you and remembered it." Bran smiled and walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Not in front of us please Potter. I want to keep my breakfast down." Bran groaned.

"Oh piss off Draco."

"I don't see why I should Bran. I seem to remember the kitchen being a free domain." Bran rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry.

"What do you want anyway Draco?" Draco looked at Harry

"Severus sent me. You've to bring you're things downstairs and sit them by the door. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Thank you Draco. Could you go and make sure the bag with the weapons is sitting at the door first for me?"

"Sure Ireth…what bag is it?"

"The black one that's sitting on my bed." Draco nodded and left.

Harry looked at the two clocks Mrs Weasley had put up on the wall. One was like the Weasley clock at the Burrow that told you where everyone was. The clock was rather large due to the names that were on it. All of the Weasley's, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Kingsley, Severus, Minerva and recently Ireth, Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan and Draco had been added.

Instead of the clock saying home though it said safe house, Burrow and Privet Drive. The other places were school, work, abroad, hospital, grave danger, travelling and in hiding.

All of the teenager's hands were at the safe house as were the elves, Severus, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley. Molly was pointing to work and Arthur was travelling. Bill and Charlie were abroad, Percy (Harry had no idea why he was on the clock) was at work and Minerva was at the school. Ireth glanced at the muggle watch she had bought on a recent shopping trip and finished her tea.

"Time to start moving guys. Harry quickly go and grab your stuff before Sev kills us all."

"You're immortal Ireth. He couldn't kill you if he tried."

"Is that a challenge Mr Potter?" Harry froze at the silky voice coming form the doorway. He turned to face Severus and shook his head.

"It was only a saying Sev." Everyone had taken to calling the potions master 'Sev' much to his annoyance. Severus rolled his eyes.

"We have to leave now so please go and collect you belongings Potter." Harry rolled his eyes but left the kitchen followed by Bran. "I noticed Draco carrying your things Ireth…care to explain why?"

"I was talking about the plans for Legolas and the twins to go home Sev." Ireth cleaned her cup then walked into the hall coming back with the rather small bag of weapons. Legolas raised his eyebrow but all Ireth said was shrinking spell.

At that moment Tonks came in holding a battered and ripped hat. Dumbledore had arranged a port-key to take them to Kings Cross. Tonks' hair was blonde and was the same length as Ireth's. The two females had become good friends. They, including Ginny were being dubbed Harry's Angels by Hermione, who was a fan of Charlie's Angels.

Once everyone had gathered in the hall they placed a finger on the hat. Arthur, Moody and Kingsley had gone a head with the trunks and pets. Tonks counted down and then they all felt the tug behind their navel and a few seconds later they felt the ground under their feet.

Harry had been knocked to the ground along with Bran, Neville, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Ginny, Ireth, Remus, Severus and Draco had been smart and had linked arms. The seven quickly got up and walked over to where Moody was standing. They collected their things and quickly dumped them in one compartment then placed their jackets into the one across from the other.

The Weasley's said goodbye to their father and Draco had a small conversation with his cousin. Harry, Bran, Neville Ireth and Hermione stood to the side then all of them shook Arthur's hand. Tonks gave everyone a hug then apparated away. Moody warned them to have constant vigilance.

They settled into the compartments just as the train left the station. Severus left to check the last carriage as that was Slytherin territory. Remus went with him making Ireth and Draco smirk.

"Ok, what the hell do you two know that the rest of us don't?" Ginny had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot on the ground. Once again Harry could see Molly Weasley in the young woman.

"Nothing Ginerva my dear friend, absolutely nothing."

Ginny obviously didn't buy it as she whipped out her wand but Draco was quicker and countered her bat-boogie hex with a small shield. She glared at him but he smirked.

Harry laughed from his seat next to the window. He knew that there was something between Draco and Ginny but neither would say anything. Bran curled up next to Harry and he couldn't help but kiss the top of Bran's head.

-

They were about an hour from the school when some of the trouble started. They had been playing a game of exploding snap when there was a long bang which made the windows shake.

Remus, who was the closest to the door, opened it and looked out. Two Slytherin boys were laying knocked out with three others pointing their wands at a small black haired girl. He was about to intervene when he suddenly left the floor.

The girl was glaring at the boys. Her eyes were glowing eerily and Remus gasped as he looked around and saw that gravity seemed to have left the carriage. The girl stopped glaring and the three boys and Remus hit the ground with a nasty thud as the gravity returned. Harry and the others had hit the seats or each other.

Severus jumped up to make sure Remus was alright but the found the girl already there. She looked like she was panicking and stared at Severus with wide worried eyes. He helped Remus to sit up and the wolf looked at the girl with curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that people were in this carriage. Those boys were chasing me calling me a Mudblood, whatever that is and I got angry with them and my gift went out of control again…" Severus had to stop the girl as she was rambling.

"What is your name?" She looked at Severus as though he was crazy but answered.

"Pandora Reid."

"Well Miss Reid, I believe you should sit in our compartment until we reach the school. I will be taking you and those five to the headmaster." Pandora's face went pale but she did what Severus told her.

Severus woke his students up and made them sit in an empty compartment. He then helped Remus into theirs and sat down.

Pandora was still standing and looked nervous until she spotted Bran. She cocked her head to the side then grinned. He smirked at her and opened his arms. She quickly ran into them laughing.

"It's good to see you little cuz."

"It's good to see you too big cuz but why are you here? You're only an elemental like Uncle John."

"I'm here with my boyfriend as he needs a lot of protection." He smirked at Harry's 'Hey!' and turned to him. "But you do Harry." Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

"Stop acting like a two year old Potter. It's not a good look." Harry glared at Severus then turned to Pandora.

"I'm Harry, Bran's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm Pandora, his little cousin and I'm from the magic side of the family." At this she stuck her tongue out at Bran. He just rolled his eyes as Ireth, Harry and Neville laughed.

"Yeah, well I get the elemental powers."

"Natalie got both!" Bran sighed. He wasn't going to win this argument as his baby sister, had at the age of two, shown she had received both of her parent's powers and magic.

Natalie was now five and Bran was very protective of her even with the eleven year age gap. He missed her a lot. Harry looked at him sadly and wrapped one arm around Bran while Pandora, realising her mistake, hugged him tightly as the first tear fell.

Remus told to three of them to go into another compartment until Bran had calmed down a little. They quickly left and didn't come back until the train had stopped. Harry was holding Bran's hand while the other boy kept his face down.

Severus had already left with the five boys who had been chasing Pandora. He had asked Remus to bring Pandora to the headmaster's office as soon as they arrived. Remus went on a head with Pandora while the others slowly made their way to the Thestral drawn carriages.

-

The sorting ceremony will be in the next chapter but you should expect the updates to be further apart as I have exams coming and my basketball league is starting so I will have less time to reach my computer.

Sailor Lorraine: thanks

Crazy-lil-nea-nea: thanks, hope you like this chapter.

Staryday: ok, here's more...are you still alive?

Happo: you should have switch to decaf years ago darling. Did I do good with bringing 'Project P' in? And I think you need to get a new door.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Albus Dumbledore didn't like the fact all of his plans were being ruined. He hadn't wanted Bran and Ireth to come to Hogwarts but the elf had other plans. She had told him straight that she was coming and there were to be no arguments about it. It didn't help that the parchment with every new students name held Ireth's.

He had almost been able to stop Bran coming when Severus, Remus, Minerva, Molly and Harry had disagreed with his decision. Severus, Remus and Minerva had all threatened to hex him if he caused Harry any pain by not letting his boyfriend come.

So now he had a scary as hell elf and a sixteen year old elemental on his hands.

This would be a long year.

Harry smiled as Ireth and Bran got their first view of Hogwarts. Ireth, as expected, didn't give a damn about 'an old black ugly looking castle'. Bran on the other hand gasped and his eyes lit up in excitement. He'd heard all about Hogwarts from relatives and he was glad that he was able to see the school himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ginny and Draco. They were talking quietly with their heads close together. Ginny was smiling and Draco looked happy. If there was something between them Harry wouldn't have cared. The real Draco had come out during his stay at Grimmauld place and Harry couldn't think of anyone else that would be good enough for Ginny.

They soon reached the steps leading into the main building. Harry clapped the head of the Thestral then followed the others inside. Draco stopped just inside the doors and let them go through first. Harry was about to stop as well but Ginny and Ireth kept him moving.

The Great Hall quickly filled up and everyone noticed Bran and Ireth. Ireth looked bored with the attention she was receiving from the Gryffindor's so she walked over to the Slytherin table to talk to Draco. This shocked a few people as Ireth had been laughing about something with the Weasley twins two seconds earlier.

"Are you even planning on being sorted Ireth?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Draco just shook his head smiling slightly. "Besides, if I end up houseless then I'll get my own rooms so you guys can stay in them all the time."

"I never thought of that."

"Of coarse you didn't…you're a blonde."

"You're a blonde as well Ireth."

"I know…but I'm also an ageless elf that is full of wisdom." Draco snorted and has to look away from her. She just rolled her eyes then glared at Pansy Parkinson who was trying, and failing, to look intimidating. "I think you should tell your little girlfriend to piss off Draco."

Draco looked along the table and saw Pansy right away. He groaned making Ireth smirk.

"You know…I may just get sorted into Slytherin to keep you company and to piss a certain hag off."

"I prefer the houseless idea. You're more cunning than any of us."

"Why thank you Draco." Minerva picked that moment to bring the new first years in. she looked at Ireth so the elf quickly kissed Draco's cheek (much to his annoyance, he rubbed his cheek as she walked away) and stood at the back of the first years.

The Sorting Hat began its song once again singing about the students having to stand together to defeat the evil that threatened them all. Muttering broke out mainly at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Pansy Parkinson could be heard saying that she would never 'be friends with the Mudblood scum'. Harry and Draco smirked at each other from across the hall.

"When I call out your name please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head."

"Aitkin, Andrew"

"Hufflepuff"

Harry zoned out after that. He watched Ireth instead. She was attracting a lot of attention and she was pretending to love it. Pansy Parkinson was glaring at Ireth who just smiled sweetly and waved. Harry, Ginny, Bran and Draco were having a hard time keeping their faces straight.

"Reid, Pandora"

The four sat up straighter. When had they reached the R's? Bran started to chew his lip as his little cousin sat on the stool. Harry slipped his hand into Bran's and Ginny, Draco and Ireth gave him encouraging smiles.

Pandora was nervous. Dumbledore had told her that she had to keep her temper in check or she would be sent home. She was then allowed to watch as Severus punished the five boys. So now here she was waiting for the hat to hurry up and put her in a house. That's when the Hat began to talk to her

"Ah, you are quite impatient…Loyal but your no Hufflepuff…you have a good head on your shoulders but you're not much of a Ravenclaw…"

The Hat went silent for a few moments before telling her that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be the best houses for her.

"Now what else is there…you're brave but you're not foolish…you're sneaky too…yes, yes, the house you belong in is…."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hall was silent. Every pure blood and half-blood family knew that the Reid's were mostly muggles with a third of the family being half-blood or muggle born.

Pandora took the hat off and began to chew her lip. Severus then began to clap quietly and politely followed by Draco and the rest of the school. The rest of the house clapped a little then stopped. Draco, who was a prefect, was sitting at the head of the table with a space next to him. Pandora quickly sat down and hid her face from everyone while the sorting continued.

Ireth was growing bored. The sorting hat was taking forever to sort the first years. Eventually Zeth, Jake was sorted into Ravenclaw and she was the only person left.

"Now, we have a new sixth year student who shall be sorted. Please make her feel welcome." Minerva looked at the last name on the parchment. "Feanaro, Ireth."

Ireth decided to use some of her Elvin grace to scare a lot of people. Namely Parkinson and Dumbledore.

Ireth ended up being the longest person to be sorted. She had a lovely conversation with the Hat before it decided to sort her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I'm afraid to say this but this girl belongs to no house. She fits all four exactly. I have decided that she will remain houseless."

Everyone gasped and Hermione couldn't help but tell everyone that that hadn't happened since the first year of Hogwarts back in the Founders times. Dumbledore quickly called a teachers meeting in the small chamber off the hall. Minerva asked Ireth to follow and to bring the hat with her.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah…what do you think she's planning?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well, I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I think Ireth asked to be houseless."

"Bran go and ask Draco what they were talking about before the sorting." Bran nodded at Hermione and walked over to the Slytherin table. Most people watched him but Draco gave them a quick glare and they turned away.

"What did she send you over to find out?" Bran just rolled his eyes and leaned against the table through the gap between Draco and his cousin.

"They all want to know what you and Ireth talked about."

"Ireth staying houseless of course. She took a look around and she really doesn't like what she sees."

"Wouldn't blame her. I've to get my own room but Minerva said I could stay in the Gryffindor dorms if I want."

"Joy. Anyway, aren't you going to congratulate your cousin?"

"Oh! Yeah, well done Panda." Draco looked confused while Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Panda?"

"It's a nick name I've had since I was born. In fact it was this prat who gave me it."

"Hey! I was five and I just said that your name sounded like panda and it stuck."

"Whatever."

"You sound like your sister."

"Bran! Piss off back to your boyfriend you big poof." Draco started laughing while Bran pouted at his little cousin.

"I'm not a big poof and whose been teaching to say stuff like that."

"Let me think, they're blonde, triplets and related to us."

"One of these days Jono, Jack and Jenni are going to get into so much trouble."

"Whose Jono, Jack and Jenni?"

"Cousins of ours. As you probably know our family is huge. They're 13 and from the full muggle side though…thank god."

"Didn't Jono steal your wand the day you got it?"

"Don't remind me. I'm lucky to be here."

"What happened?"

"Jono stole my wand and tried to act like a smart ass. He waved it at me while saying nonsense words and I was blasted into a wall. My mum swears he should be here but the ministry official said he didn't have enough magic."

"Hell will freeze over the day he gets his own wand."

Draco shook his head just as Severus walked out from the chamber. Everyone turned to him.

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you." Harry looked confused but followed Severus into the chamber. Bran looked over at Hermione who quickly came over to them, to the disgust of much of the Slytherin table.

"Harry thinks that Dumbledore is going to think this is his plan. Fred and George are using their extendable ears to listen in. Ireth is refusing to answer Dumbledore's questions so he's blaming Harry and saying that Harry is causing trouble for fun."

"The old coot wouldn't know trouble if it danced in front of him naked wearing Neville's, grandmother's hat."

"Good to know you still believe what your father taught you Draco."

"It was the only good thing he taught me Hermione." Hermione laughed just as Parkinson came over.

"What are you Mudbloods doing at our table?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Pandora, having learned what the word meant from Harry started to get angry again. Bran placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in warning. Draco just sighed.

"They are here because I am talking to them Parkinson."

"Why would you talk to scum like that?"

"Because they happen to be friends of mine."

"WHAT! What would your father say Draco!"

"I don't give a fuck considering he almost killed me this summer."

"You mean the rumour is true!"

"Yes, I turned down the Dark Mark, got beaten and tortured by the Death Eaters, almost get killed by my bastard of a father and get saved byPotter and his friends. So yes, I am a blood traitor and according to my father, nothing but Mudblood loving scum. So you can piss off and leave me alone you foul little whore." Parkinson glared at him then turn to tell the rest of the house.

"That may not be the best idea Draco."

"I know Hermione but right now I don't care. I can always sleep on the couch in Bran's room."

Harry was getting angry. Turns out Fudge was there to over look the sorting but he had felt too important to reveal himself to the school. So now, Harry was trapped next to the fireplace with Ireth having a complete and utter fool blame him for disrupting the natural order of the school.

Severus and Minerva were glaring so angrily at the Minister, Harry was sure the man's robes were going to catch fire.

"Now tell the truth Potter! Did you tell the girl to cause a massive problem in the school?" Ireth tensed beside Harry and he knew the minister would be dead soon.

"No I didn't. The sorting hat was the one in charge of placing Ireth."

"Yes, ask the hat why I am to remain houseless." Fudge glared at both then turned to Dumbledore.

"Well hurry up and get the thing talking!"

"I shall talk when I am ready to talk Mr Fudge. Now, Hufflepuff I believe I sorted you…yes, yes…the best house for you I believe. Now the case with Ireth, as I said in the hall she fits all four houses perfectly. I simply could not place her into one house as she would simply confuse every member of said house." Fudge was starting to get angry. But so was Ireth. Harry was caught between trying to calm her down and just standing back and watching Ireth rip the minister apart. Severus must have noticed so he stepped in.

"Minister, if it would help, Ireth was talking to young Mr Malfoy before the sorting began. She was also giving a few of my student's heated glares."

"Someone go and get the boy now. And the rest of Potter's little fan club."

"Then we shall have to take this outside Minister. Potter happens to have a large number of friends in this school. Especially after he helped them get the better of a certain teacher last year." Minerva was smirking slightly. Harry flung her a grateful look then turned back to Fudge.

"Look, I haven't had a chance to talk to Ireth since last night when the sorting was the last thing on my mind. I was too busy trying to remember if I had left anything today to talk to her and on the train she was talking Se…Professors Snape and Lupin the full journey."

Fudge knew this argument was lost. He was in enough trouble with the wizarding public for lying about the Dark Lords return. The public were also being more sympathetic about those cursed with being a werewolf or a vampire after top secret facts about the ministry refusing to let witches and wizards with the curses from breeding. How those facts got out Fudge didn't know but all he knew was that it was unlikely he would still be in office come the election in November.

Dumbledore cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Now if it is decided that Ireth is to remain houseless then I believe it is time to let the school know." All of the teachers agreed and Minerva opened the door to find Fred and George sitting beside the door with their extendable ears under Minerva's feet. She looked down at the two who just grinned then ran back to their seats. Everyone began to laugh as Minerva shook her head.

"Now as I'm sure you all want to know, Miss Feanaro shall remain houseless. This means that if she loses points, the amount will be split evenly from all four houses. Ireth can sit at any house table she wants and has access to all house common rooms."

This caused a lot of muttering and Parkinson was all out glaring at Ireth who just sent her famous 'don't mess with me if you know whats good for you'look back at Parkinson who started to think twice about showing Ireth who was boss. Harry was already back in his seat along with Bran and Hermione. Ireth, instead of joining them sat with Draco at the Slytherin table again. Dumbledore stood up at that moment.

"Welcome all new and old to Hogwarts. Now before we start the feast I have a few things to say." Ron groaned and glared at Dumbledore causing his friends to laugh. "This will be short Mr Weasley. I urge you all to do your very best this year especially since we have Professor R. J. Lupin returning to his post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Fourth years and above in nearly all house erupted in cheers. Draco and a few other Slytherin's were clapping and Ireth grinned at Remus. "Now, on with the feast."

The food appeared on the tables as soon as those words had been said. Ron and the twins dug in while Harry and the others laughed. Hermione was heard telling Ron that he was a pig but she was ignored.

All through the feast people kept asking questions about Bran and Ireth. Bran answered as many questions as he could but Ireth just ignored everyone and talked to Draco and Pandora.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore stood up to give the yearly announcements.

"Now the Forbidden Forest is as the names says forbidden. I would also like fourth years and above to join a new after lessons defence class. Professor Lupin shall be taking the class with the help of a few others. I expect all members of the DA to be there at the first class tomorrow." Ireth looked at Harry and mouthed 'the DA?' Harry just rolled his eyes at her.

"Now as Voldemort" nearly everyone winced and Ireth told the Slytherins around her to get a grip "has revealed himself to the wizarding world again we must act and join together or the school shall fall." Most people looked between Harry and the Slytherins. Draco smirked at Harry who smirked back.

"Now there is no other news, so off to bed." Everyone started to move around but Bran as instructed stayed where he was. Draco and Ireth walked over to the almost empty Gryffindor table. Some of the Gryffindor's glared at Draco but they kept on walking after a look from Harry. Ron and Hermione had gone up to the common room to make sure that the new prefects were doing their jobs.

Ginny smiled at Draco and he sat next to her. Ireth started talking to the twins while Harry, Neville and Bran talked about keeping up with their training. Minerva looked at the small group and knew the perfect rooms for Ireth and Bran.

"If you'll follow me to Ireth and Bran's rooms so that we can get some sleep tonight."

They all followed her with Draco and Ginny falling behind the group. Harry noticed and he nudged Bran who looked over his shoulder before shouting 'Oi! Lovebirds! Hurry up!' They all laughed as Ginny stuck her tongue out and kissed Draco's cheek making the blonde turn slightly red.

"Oh shut up you prats. We're only friends."

"It doesn't look like that to us sister dear."

"Oh piss off Gred."

"Miss Weasley. Please do not make me take points off you."

"Sorry professor."

"Well, I'll let you away this time since it's your brothers you were talking to. Anyway, here we are."

They all looked at the wall behind Minerva to find a portrait of a young couple sitting on a bench with the sea behind them. The young woman smiled at them and asked if the rooms were going to be used again. Minerva smiled and said yes then turned to the group.

"Now, Ireth and Bran, you have to agree on a password. You can tell your friends but try not to tell anyone outside of the group." They both nodded then looked at each other. Bran smiled at Ireth and she grinned.

"We pick 'Vallar' for our password."

"Thank you for choosing our rooms to become yours. You may enter." The portrait swung open and Minerva led them inside.

They entered a common room. It was a blank room with no colour. Four doors led off from the main room. Ireth looked around and found three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"You are to decorate the rooms however you like and if you focus on how you want the furniture to look it will change to your desired design. But please try not to fall out over it."

"Yes Minerva. But I have a question…will I be able to change anything?"

"Yes Bran you will. You still have magic in your blood; it's just different from everyone else's. If you do have any problems ask Hermione or Harry for help." Bran nodded and Minerva left. Ireth closed her eyes and the walls quickly turned into a woodland theme. Harry, Bran and Neville recognised it as the design on Ireth's bedroom walls in Middle Earth.

"Why do you get to pick the common room design?"

"Because I'm letting you do the bathroom."

"What about the spare room?"

"That's for Draco."

"What?" Draco looked at Ireth as if she was mad.

"I talked Minerva into giving you a room here as well. As soon as you told that pug faced girl I knew you were in trouble." Draco sighed then smiled.

"Thanks Ireth. I owe you one."

Ireth just rolled her eyes then walked over to the room nearest the door. Bran took the room furthest from the door leaving Draco with the room in the middle. At the moment all three rooms looked the same. Bare rooms with a bed and a table.

Ireth closed her eyes and when she opened them the room looked completely different. There was now a large window with a rather comfy looking window seat. The carpet was rather nice light shade of lavender. The walls where a darker lavender with a lilac dragon stretching across the wall across from the door. The bed was now a queen sized one with a white wooden frame. The sheets were lilac.

Ireth smiled as a large wardrobe appeared along with a bookcase full of books. She quickly began to pull things out of her trunk to make the room feel more like hers. When she had finished she smiled again and felt at home.

In Draco's room the blonde was having trouble deciding what he wanted. Ginny was sitting on his bed which was the only thing he had decided on. The four poster was mahogany with black sheets. Ginny sighed and called him over to the bed. He sat down next to her.

"Draco, stop worrying about how the room looks. Go with what your heart wants and stay with that. No one else needs to see your room so don't be scared of the colours or designs you want."

"You're right Ginny. Hang on a second." Draco closed his eyes and the room quickly changed. A large floor to ceiling window appeared across from the bed. The walls turned black and white and the carpet became black. A small bookcase appeared next to the window and the desk changed into a chest of drawers.

Draco opened his eyes and Ginny smiled at him. She then got off the bed and began to help him unpack.

Bran had decided to let Harry help him with his room. The walls ended up a gorgeous mixture of red, yellow and orange. It looked almost like fire. The carpet was a deep orange, it was almost red. The bed frame and all other furniture were red. The bed sheets were yellow and orange. Harry grinned as a large church like stained glass window appeared with the Elvin symbol for love appeared on it. Both boys were too tired to unpack Bran's things so they climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Fred and George were in Ireth's room and they couldn't help but love the elf. She was helping them with their back to school prank and so far what she was coming up with was helping them to have even bigger plans than before.

When Ireth finally managed to get rid of the two it was one o'clock. Neville had left ages ago and Ireth wasn't sure if Ginny had left too. She looked in Bran's room and smiled at Harry who was hugging Bran close. She closed the door and walked over to Draco's room.

Ginny was lying under the covers asleep. Draco was sitting up next to her reading. Ireth quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"I thought you would be asleep."

"I didn't want to risk any of her brothers coming in and getting the wrong idea."

"Fred wanted to come and talk to you but I wouldn't let him. You really like Ginny don't you." Draco glanced down and the red head and sighed.

"I do. She just seems to understand me. But if I try anything I'd be killed on the spot."

"By Ron maybe."

"What do you mean? None of her friends would let us go out together."

"Hermione and Harry wouldn't care. Bran and Neville think you two are going out anyway. Fred and George would warm up to the idea. It's Ron that would cause the trouble but I think Hermione's had a few words with him."

"What about you?" Ireth just smiled at him.

"I only want to see my friends happy. You will make Ginny happy and she would make you happy. I say go for it and ignore everyone else." Draco nodded and Ireth left.

Draco watched Ginny sleep for a while before turning the light out and lying down next to the red headed girl. He smiled and fell asleep. Ireth smiled happily to herself and closed the door before heading to her room.

sorry this took so long. my pc went nuts on me.

Sailor Lorraine: iritating Snape is always fun

Happo: glad you liked it and do not hurt them!

Staryday: i updated and may evenm have the next chapter up within the next week!

chocytwo: glad to know you like it.

UltimateHPFreak: thanks!

brokentoy19: aw glad you like my little couple.


	21. Chapter 20

-----------------Chapter 20------------------

The next morning Ginny and Draco were woken by someone jumping on top of them. Draco groaned and Ginny couldn't help but giggle. He opened one eye to glare at her which made her laugh harder. That's when Ireth decided to speak up.

"You two had better get up in the next five minutes or I'm getting Bran to soak you."

"Ok, ok, we're up. Go away Ireth."

Ireth shook her head before jumping off the bed. Draco watched her leave before looking at Ginny.

"Morning Ginny."

"Morning Draco. Ireth can be such a child sometimes can't she?" Draco laughed then called out.

"Yeah. Considering she's about ten thousand years older than us!"

"I'm only two thousand you little brat!" Draco and Ginny started laughing.

After a few minutes Ginny climbed out of the bed. She scrunched her nose up at her wrinkled second hand uniform she had been wearing last night. Draco watched as Ginny tried to smooth the clothes out and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. He called Ireth over and explained what the problem was.

Ginny didn't notice this as she was looking in the mirror to see if she looked ok. Ireth came into the room and shook her head.

"Please do not tell me that you're going to wear those today."

"Well, yeah I was."

"I don't think so. You can wear some of my stuff." Ireth grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged the girl out. Draco shook his head and began to get ready.

----------------------------------------

Harry groaned and fell back onto Bran's bed. Bran just laughed and got a couple of towels so that he could take a shower. They had just been running for the first time in over three weeks and Harry wasn't too thrilled about it. He had been hoping to sleep until breakfast but Ireth, as usual, had other ideas.

"She loves to make us all suffer doesn't she?"

"You're only complaining because she made you run for longer than me."

"Yeah! Why did she do that!" Harry pouted and looked at his boyfriend.

"Maybe it was because you told me to piss off when I came to wake you two up." Harry looked at the door and found Ireth leaning against it.

"But I said last night I wanted to sleep in!"

"And I'm in charge of keeping you alive and healthy. So when I tell you to get up for your morning run you do it."

"Fine. Whatever." Harry grabbed one of the towels off of Bran and walked through to the bathroom in a mood.

"That was a bad thing to say Ireth. You know how much he hates people trying to control his life."

"I know, but he was fine with it in Middle Earth."

"This isn't Middle Earth Ireth. Stop treating it like it is. Here Harry holds the advantage as he knows where everything in this castle is." Ireth sighed and called towards the closed bathroom door.

"I'm sorry ok? You don't need to come to training tonight if you don't want to." Ireth walked back over to her room and Bran watched her smiling sadly. He walked over to the door.

"You hurt her feelings y'know."

"Yeah well she hurt mine."

"You can be such a baby sometimes you know. She's only trying to look out for you."

Harry stayed silent so Bran walked out of the room. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ireth being pinned to the ground by the twins and Draco who was tickling her stomach. Bran knew she hated that and laughed harder at her trying to get away.

"Cheer up Ireth...Potter's just being a git as usual." Draco had a very large grin on his face and couldnt help but laugh. finaly she gave up and burst out laughing.

The twins, Draco, Bran, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione joined in with her laughter while Harry poked his head out of the bathroom dorr to see what was going on. He sighed which everyone seemed to hear as they all turned to look at him.

"Well? dont you have somehting to say Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Im sorry Ireth.I shouldnt have gotten angry but like Bran said it was ok to tell me what to do in Middle Earth but here it's different. too many memories."

"I understand Harry. But you agreed to follow my training program" he nodded and everyone smiled as they hugged. Harry then took his shower.

The rest all sat around the fireplace talking. When Harry came out Bran went in for his shower. Thats when the conversation turned to the extra class that night.

"So, the DA is to be there. i guess thats weither we like it or not?" George looked over at Harry.

"Yes. Remus sent me a note last night. We've to help with teaching and demonstrations."

Draco looked around at the others who were nodding apart from Ireth.

"Can one of you guys explain please." Hermione decided to tell them.

"Oh sorry Draco, Ireth. The DA is a club Harry set up to help us pass Defence last year when we had Umbridge. You Draco actualy ruined it for us by catching Harry."

"Sorry. But you know what i was like. Corrupted by power."

"So will it only be magic you guys will be learning? I could include my training into this class."

"I dont know Ireth. You'd have to talk to Remus and Severus."

"I think i'll go do that now. See you guys at Breakfast." The elf stood up and left.

"Does she know the way to their chambers?"

"Probably not. I'll go show her." Ginny stood up and ran out after Ireth.

--------------------------------------

Ginny also wanted to thank Ireth for loaning her some clothes. What Ireth had for uniform was so much different to what everyone else had. Everything was clearly elven made. The skirt was longer and was darker looking and it also didnt have that horrible plaited style. Instead of the long grey socks Ireth had given her grey knee high boots which the hem of the skirt just touched. The shirt had baggy sleaves which had the elven symbols for the school houses around the hems. She wasn't wearing a tie as Ireth had flung it in the bin. The robe Ginny had been given was pure elven silk and Ginny was scared of ripping it.

She spotted Ireth and called her name out before cathcing up.

"Ginny? What are you doing?"

"Showing you the way to Remus's chambers." Ireth smiled

"Thanks Gin. Lead the way" They walked until they reacher the 3rd floor where all of the teachers chambers could be found.

"Ireth. I want to thank you for giving me a loan of these clothes. They are amazing."

"Who said you were only borrowing? You can keep them Gin. Im actually getting some stuff sent here for you and your family. No friends of mine are going to look bad this year."

"But...you really dont have to Ireth. I mean it."

"And so do I Gin. Harry and Neville told me how much abuse your family gets for being poor. Believe me. It wont happen ever again." Ginny looked up at Ireth and smiled.

"Thak you so much."

"Like I said, it's no problem." they reached Remus' door and Ireth knocked.

Remus answered it clearly in the middle of getting ready. His shirt was only half buttoned up and his feet were bare. His hair also clearly needed a comb pulled through it.

"Ah Ireth, Ginny. What can i do for you two?"

"I wanted to talk about this extra class tonight."

"I wondered how long it would take you. Come in. I just made some tea." they followed him inside and found Severus sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace.

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning Sev...I mean Professor." Severus smiled.

"Ginny. You can call me Severus when we are not in class." The red head nodded and accepted the cup of tea Remus handed her.

"Now Ireth, you wanted to talk?" Remus finished buttoning his shirt while watching the elf.

"Yes. I was wondering will it only be magical protection you'll be teaching the students? As I was hoping to hold a training session tonight but i dont think the twins, Ron and Harry will want one if the class is on."

"I was actualy going to talk to you about that tonight. we want the students to learn how to move quicker and how to build up their stamina. Even if you only run a small fitness session tonight then those four will still get a little training."

"I believe I could do that. How large is the class going to be?"

"Well, it's for 4th to 7th year but i dont think many Slytherins will come..." Remus looked over at Severus who nodded.

"I believe that we should invite Pandora along tonight however. We may be able to help with her gift."

"Yes that would be a good idea."

"I shall go and tell her. I shall see you all in around 15 minutes for breakfast." Severus placed his empty cup down and left.

Remus quickly finished getting ready and walked down to the Hall with the girls. They met the others at the door and thay all started talking excitedly. Draco seperated from the rest and walked over to the Slytherin table. He was about to sit down when Parkinson, Zabini, Crabb and Goyle all surrounded him.

"What are you doing coming over here Blood Traitor Scum?"

"Oh how original Parknison. I just didnt hear that ten million times as i was beaten almost to death. and i am sitting at my house table."

"You will not sit here." Draco and a majority of the hall that was watching winced at her voice.

"Oh shut up Parkinson. Not all of us are dirty bastard followers." She stared open mouthed at Zabini

"What did you say!" she sceeched. more people winced and listened in.

"I told you. Im not worshiping a piece of trash like Voldemort" most people including Parkinson winced "Do what you will to me Parkinson but leave Draco out of this. its about time he got rid of trash like you." by this point he was glaring heatedly at Parkinson and Draco looked at Zabini in amazement. Parkinson looked between the two and noticed Ireth walking towards the table and scarpered.

"What was that about Draco?"

"Oh nothing Ireth, just some death threats and Blood-Scum calling."

"Can i kill her?" Ireth looked so inoccent that Draco burst out laughing.

"No you cant. You'll be put in prison for killing her"

"She should be made a hero for getting rid of scum like that" the three turned to find Pandora standing behind them grinning slightly.

"Nice one Pandora."

"Thanks Blaize"

"Um..since when were you two on first name terms?"

"Since last night Draco. He saved me from that hag before i got too angry." Ireth smiled at Blaize then her smile fell as Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

"Now, Professor Lupin has asked me to inform all of those attending tonight extra defence class to wear comfortable clothes suitable for...running in. He also wishes to inform you all that Ireth shall be aiding him in the class tonight alone with Professors Snape and Hagrid. now enjoy the rest of your day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day whispers followed Draco and Ireth around the school. Everyone believed that they were a couple. Mind you Ireth wasn't helping matters by hugging him everytime she saw him.

When they finaly reach their last class, Potions, Draco was sick and tired of all the funny looks he had been getting.

"That's it! Would you all stop staring at me as if Im a wild animal!"

"Settle down class settle down." Severus looked at Draco who only nodded. The class quickly settled down and began to make the assigned potion. Draco was working with Ireth who was muttering in elvish a calming spell. when he felt calm enough he threw himself into the potion.

Ireth watched him out of the corner of her eye. When Draco was making a complex and dangerous potion he seemed to dissapear into his own world. The only person she had ever seen do that was Severus. She smiled as they were so much a like and they didnt even realise it. Draco wasn't Lucius' son. He was Severus' son. Not through blood but through the bond they shared. Her smiled turned into a smirk as she thought of a cunning plan. Oh those two didn't know what was coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for the extra defence lesson. Every Griffindor from fourth year and up was there. Same with the Hufflepuffs. Not many Ravenclaws had came and there was a group of six or seven Slytherin including Blaize and Pandora. This caused some looks and whispers as not only were there Slytherins but a first year was with them. the house tables had been cleared but each house was standing where their table would usually be. Ireth who was standoing with Remus on a raised platform sighed in disapointment. Remus placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she hated the house rule and that she thought the school would run much better without it. Families were being split up as were friends. He decided that each house would be split into groups with each other. They would have to be anyway with the amount of varying ability levels. When he was sure everyone that was coming had arrived he called for attention. Those at the front heard him but most didnt. He tried again and still only a quarter of the hall was listening he about to try again when Ireth let out a sharp high whistle. Everyone went quiet and faced the front oh the hall.

"Thank you. Now to start off with I would like everyone to have a small duel so that i can assess what level you are all at. The while myself and professor Snape teach the wearker ones in the hall Ireth shall take the stronger one's outside." this caused a lot of muttering but everyone got into pairs. " Okay...start."

Spells and curses were shouted. Harry who had paired with Neville was having a great time. By the time most people had shouted one spell Harry and Neville had shot about twenty wizard and elfish spells. He had grazed Neville's cheek slightly and Neville had burned Harry's hair. They both cast a jelly-legs jinx at the same time and both fell in a heap laughing. Everyone looked round and Ireth shook her head.

Hermione removed the jinx from both of them and they got up still laughing.

"Yes thank you boys. I know your bored but when you fight Voldemort and his forces you wont be laughing." A lot of people winced.

"Sorry Remus. We've just not used some of the spells we were casting in a while. Brings back memories."

"i understand that Harry but you especially should be setting an example." Harry nodded and everyone went back to the duels.

After a few minutes and Remus, Severus and Ireth making notes Remus caught everyones attention.

"we have decided on the groups. Would the DA, Draco, Blaise, Bran and Pandora go with Ireth. The rest of you stay here."

Those that were in Ireth's group all went outside. it was a beautiful evening but Ireth didnt give them time to admire it. Harry, Bran and Neville were already streaching as they knew what was coming.

"Okay. I bet most of you are wondering why we're out here. Well. You guys are get fitter by running around the school grounds."

Shouts of 'what!' and 'I don't think so' met her.

"Well those that dont want to do it can leave. But you will be the ones who aren't quick enough to get away if we suddenly get attacked." This stopped everyone and they all turned back. "Good. Harry go. Hagrid has set out a path for us." Harry nodded and started jogging slowly. "Harry!" He smirked and sped up more. Ireth let him run until he was out of sight before letting Neville go. Bran was leading a streach with the others. "Okay Bran you can go. The rest of you carry on streaching. You will be doing this again at the next class and no 'injuries' that you lot might complain about will excuse you from the fitness class." she waited a few more minutes before sending them off. She followed behind but had soon passed every last one of them.

Harry mean while had reached the edge of the forest when he heard something snap. He slowed down while casualy pulling out his wand and a small dagger. The 'Thing' suddenly dashed out of the forest towards Harry who froze. It was one of the Acromantula! Harry came to his senses too late as the giant spider had him pinned down. His wand and Dagger had flew out of his hands at the impact. He tried to kick it off and only succeded in making it angry.

As the spider lowered it's head to bite Harry couldn't help but think that this was the end. The spider opened its pincers as wide as it could and moved it's head down quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys. sorry for this not being updated in so long. i do have an excuse. since i last updated in March my computer has been plauged with viruses. I lost this chapter because of the viruses and everytime i tried to start again i got another. I also had my exams and a holiday in spain then it was my summer break and i was hardly in. then i got more viruses through an email a 'friend' sent and now im back at school getting more homework flung at me than i can cope with. I will try and get back to regular updating but i play regularly for my basketball team and my school and i also have a close group of friends that i like to spend most of my nights with. since its been so long im just gonna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and told me to get my ass moving. hope you guys enjoyed.

P.S. please ignore any spelling or punctuation mistakes. I have lost Word so i do not have a spell cheaker anymore...i'm hopeless at spelling and punctuation stuff.


	22. Chapter 21

----------------Chapter 21---------------

After a while running Ireth looked behind her. The only ones that she could see were the Weasly twins. She sighed and carried on running until she sensed something. She stopped then quickly ran back to the teenagers.

"All of you get back to the castle now!"

"But...why?"

"Just go!" most of them quickly ran back but the Gryffindor stayed. "Bloody Gryffindor!"

She turned and ran towards the edge of the forest when Bran soon came into view with a torched carcass on the ground not far from him.

"Where are Harry and Neville?"

"I don't know...I thought I herd Neville shout something though."

"Come on. We need to go get him and Harry."

Bran nodded and they started to run quickly. They found Neville being circled by two Acromantula. Ireth pulled out her wand and a dagger dived into the battle. Bran used some of his power to knock the one over that had been pinning Neville. Neville quickly grabbed his wand and his daggers and began to attack the giant spider.

Ireth was having the time of her life. She had killed the spider easily when another three charged at her. She laughed as one of them dropped quickly. This was too easy. She had fought bigger spiders than this in Mirkwood Forest...Legolas' homeland. She faltered slightly when her heart jerked at the thought of Legolas. This was all the spiders needed. They attacked her together bringing her down. Bran leapt towards them throwing a ball of fire torching one of them while Neville attacked the other. The larger of the two still had Ireth pinned but Neville hacked at its neck and it rolled off in a lot of pain. Bran then torched it. Ireth sat up and shook her head then started to run towards Harry. Bran and Neville followed and Bran gave a gasp when he saw Harry pinned to the ground by the biggest one he had seen yet.

------------------------------------------

Harry braced himself for the spider killing him but it suddenly burst into flames and it rolled of him screaming (at least that's what it sounded like). He looked up and saw Ireth crouching next to him with her bow loaded.

"You ok Harry? Did the bloody thing hurt you?"

"No…I'm fine….where's Bran?"

"Turning that thing to ash."

Harry looked up and saw Bran standing next to the burning carcass. Neville was glaring into the forest when Hagrid came running over looking extremely pale.

"Harry! Oh thank god! I wis worried they had got yeh!"

"Hagrid? What the hell is going on! Why did the Acromantula attack us this close to the castle?"

"I don' know Harry. I think Aragog migh' be dead!"

That's when Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins caught up. The twins turned and sent the rest back to the castle while Hermione tried to comfort Hagrid. Ron was looking slightly ill. Draco turned back to help the twins while Ginny tried to get Ron to speak.

"Sp….spiders….big spiders…." That's when he passed out. Everyone ignored him while Ginny ran over to help Hermione take Hagrid back to his hut. Bran was currently checking Harry over and Ireth had joined Neville in watching the forest.

"That's never happened before. Nothing leaves the forest unless Hagrid brings it out for Care of Magical Creatures class."

"I guessed that. Neville, go explain to Remus and Sev. You can run quicker then us in three just now." He nodded and sprinted towards the castle.

When he got into the hall the ones that George, Fred and Draco had pushed back were asking questions. Neville walked straight over to Remus and Severus and told them what had happened. Severus took control at once.

"Everyone return to your common rooms immediately! Draco go and get the Headmaster. Weasley and Weasley come with me." He ran out of the hall towards the grounds while Remus moved everyone back to their common rooms. Draco ran full pelt towards Dumbledore's office.

By the time Remus, Draco, Dumbledore and Minerva had reached the others Ireth had killed five more spiders. Ron was still out of it. Severus was currently checking for injuries while Fred and George where running towards Hagrid's hut.

They all quickly cleared the area up and all the spider bodies were burned. Hagrid was currently on his third pint glass of whisky, provided by Severus as Dumbledore tried to think of what to tell the rest of the school. Harry was standing next to the door with Bran staring at the floor. Ireth was storming around shouting in Elfish while Neville tried to calm her down. The twins and Ginny were trying to wake Ron up while Hermione looked worried.

After and hour was spent discussing what to do they all walked back up to the castle. The teenagers, Ireth, Remus and Severus went to Ireth, Bran and Draco's room. They all sat in silence before Ireth walked to her room and came back out with some parchment. The others started talking and when Ireth had finished writing a letter she closed her eyes and it disappeared.

"_Ireth? Where did that go?"_

"_Home."_

Neville, Bran and Harry all guessed who the letter was to. They all sat around talking until Ginny fell asleep against Draco. Everyone smiled as Draco carried her into his own room, well apart from the Weasley boys. When Draco came back out Fred asked him what the hell was going on.

"Fred if you don't act civil and ask him properly I will hex you."

He glanced at Ireth and apologised.

"Look, I like Ginny ok? But I know what you Weasley's are like and I wont say anything to her unless I have permission from all three of you."

The brothers looked stunned. The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"Well Gred, our baby sister is all grown up."

"She sure is Forge."

"Well, Mr Malfoy…."

"….we hear what you are saying"

"And we give you our permission to date our baby."

"But hurt her…."

"….and you feel our wrath."

Draco sighed in relief and thanked them. Ireth was smiling as everyone turned their attention to Ron. He seemed to be troubled. Hermione placed her hand on his and he sighed.

"Fine….but like the twins said, hurt her and you die."

"I understand you perfectly Ron. And I thank all three of you." He held his hand out and all three shook it, though Ron albeit reluctantly.

"I told you Draco."

"I know you did Ireth. Thank."

"No problem. Now I think everyone should get some sleep before tomorrow." She clapped her hands and all of the seats turned into beds. Draco went to his room while Harry and Bran went to Bran's. Hermione joined Ireth leaving the adults and the Weasley's to take the remaining beds.

None of them was looking forward to the next day at all.

-------------------

Man I really need to update quicker. Sorry for making you guys wait so long again. It's another big exam year and I'm pretty screwed. I've also fallen totally in love with the Manga/Anime Naruto and have been writing a fic for that. I really will try and update quicker with the next chapter and to help I've started reading the books over again.

Thanks for all the reviews I've received and I once again apologise for the slow updating and how short this chapter is.

Hope to have something longer and better up soon for you guys.

Thanks

SaturnDragon xxx


	23. Chapter 22

For the next few days whispers and comments followed the group around everywhere. Harry sighed as yet again a group of Hufflepuffs ran away from them.

"_Ignore them Harry. They fear what they don't understand."_

"_I know, but it's still hard."_

Those that could speak elfish sighed. Hermione yet again had been trying in vain to understand them. Ron just shook his head at her and turned back to his conversation with the twins.

This kept happening for two days with Ireth becoming withdrawn from the others. Harry and Neville did not actually notice very much but Bran did having known the elf longer. He watched from his room as she walked alone around the edge of the forest. She was not very hard to miss due her blonde hair reflecting the suns rays. He sighed as she leaned against one of the trees staring at her feet. He knew that she was crying, she always done that when she was crying. He wanted to go and see her but she preferred to be alone when she was upset.

He turned from the window and sat on his bed. He knew that Ireth missed Middle Earth, Arwen, the Twins and most of all Legolas. She was in love but wouldn't admit it which annoyed Bran greatly. He sighed and fell back on the bed and decided to try and get some sleep.

A few hours later Bran was woken up by raised voices coming from the sitting area. He staggered sleepily over to the door and heard Ireth's voice.

"_I can't believe you done that! How can you be so stupid!"_

"_I thought you would be happy Ireth!"_ that was Harry's voice…now Bran was worried.

"_Well you thought wrong Harry! How dare you try to use my emotions to help you out! Legolas and the Twins will come when they are good and ready! Not when you want them to just to scare some stupid Slytherin's!"_

"_It wasn't me that wanted them here for that! That was Ron's idea!"_

"_But you agreed to it and tried to talk me into it as well!"_

Bran decided to open the door at that moment before a fight broke out. They both turned to look at him before Ireth stormed out. Bran saw that she was crying. Harry gave an angry sigh and slumped on the couch.

"What was that about?"

"She seems to think that I'm only using her and that I'm twisting her emotions just so that me and Ron can use Legolas and the Twins to deal with the Slytherin's…she is such an idiot and I don't know how to handle her!"

"Think about Harry. You mentioning those three will push her closer to edge. She is not used to being this far away from home without one of them. You always said that Hogwarts was like a home to you. To Ireth it's a prison. Black stone walls with pictures of people and animals she doesn't care about isn't her idea of home. She's been banned from leaving the grounds. You know what she's like. She loves to go for long walks or go and ride her horse for hours."

Harry just stared at the fire. Bran sighed and left to go after Ireth. He found her after almost an hour of looking sitting just out of the Womping Willow's reach. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had obviously been crying a lot since she left the rooms. He sat next to her saying nothing and just watched the Willow. She sighed and leaned on him and he hugged her. They didn't need to say anything. He knew how she felt and that all she needed was someone to be there for her.

They sat until the sun went down and Remus had come looking for them. He explained that Ron was worried that he had caused Harry and Ireth to fall out and had told Hermione who had told Remus. He walked back to the rooms with them. The couple on the entrance smiled sadly at Ireth and allowed them to enter.

Harry was sitting staring at the fire and didn't look at them. Hermione was trying to get him to speak and Neville kept muttering to Harry in elfish. Ireth glanced at everyone sitting in the room then turned and walked into her bedroom and locked the door. Harry picked up a letter and slid it under her door before going into his and Bran's room.

Bran sighed sadly as he was caught in the middle. He decided to go for a very long bath and did not come out until the others had left to sleep in their own rooms. When he came out Draco was sitting talking to Ireth quietly. She looked up at Bran and just nodded towards his bedroom.

"What?"

"He's been crying."

That's all Bran had to hear from Draco and he went into the room. Harry was lying curled in a ball in the middle of the bed and his face was tear streaked. He was asleep however. Bran sighed and curled around Harry pulling a blanket over them. He kissed Harry and whispered into his ear. He done this until Harry relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. Bran lay down hugging Harry and feel asleep.

Ireth had read the letter from Harry apologising but in it he had argued that he didn't know how she felt and that he didn't think he had suggested anything wrong. Also with the letter was a reply from Legolas. They would be visiting in a week of Earth's time which was a hell of a lot longer in Middle Earth.

This had cheered her up but she hadn't left her room until Draco knocked and told her everyone had left. She had been sitting talking to him about how stupid she felt for flying off the handle with Harry when he was totally clueless when it came to girl's feelings. After Bran had gone into his room, Draco went to bed but Ireth sat up all night thinking.

She thought about anything and everything. Legolas, Arwen and the Twins, Aragon, Mithrandir, everyone she had become friends with at Hogwarts, Bran, Neville and most of all Harry. She didn't want their friendship…or rather theirfamily tofall apart but she knew it would take time for her feelings of anger and hurt to disappear completely.

As the sun came up she sighed and went to get changed. She done her morning run alone and did not finish it until breakfast was almost over. When she turned up for class Neville had sighed at the emotional and physical state she was in. She looked a mess and every time she looked at Harry, her face would drop and she would go very quiet.

By the time Potions came after the morning break Severus had pulled her out of the class after she had blown her potion up. He took one close look at her and sent her to get sleep which she did. She slept through the full day and night and did not waken till the next morning looking and feeling better and ready to tackle Harry with everything she had.

------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. oh and my chapters may seem short for the next couple as I'm just trying to get idea's out of my head and make a good chapter around all the revison for exams i am doing. any i'll shut up and let you review and i thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

Ireth was worried. It was five in the morning and she couldn't find Harry or Bran. They weren't in their room. Draco wasn't in his room either. She decided to go look in the Gryffindor tower when she got a glimpse of a group of people standing outside. She tore down the endless flights of stairs to get outside.

Harry, Bran, Neville, Draco and Ginny had all gotten up early to train. Draco and Ginny were slightly out of breath and they had only done the warm up.

"You two are so unfit."

"Shut it Longbottom."

"Ginny, be nice. Remember they were with Ireth for god knows how long. They can be evil when they want to as well." Ginny just stuck her tongue out at the boys and they all laughed.

Ireth burst through the doors making all five look up. Harry stared at her and the others shifted away slightly. Bran kissed Harry's cheek and the four started running. Ireth walked towards Harry twisting her fingers. She was nervous and Harry knew it. But he was too scared of losing everything to say anything.

-Flashback the night before-

Harry had woken up around one in the morning and woke Bran as he did. Bran watched as Harry tried to get the nightmare out of his head. When he finally turned to face Bran the brown haired boy was not happy.

"You will apologise to Ireth tomorrow."

"Why should I…."

"You are going to apologise because I always side with my friends over my boyfriend. Do you want to lose me as well as Ireth?"

Harry was stunned. How could Bran do that? That's when Harry clicked. Bran was right. If the two didn't make up then the whole group would be torn apart. Ireth would leave and they would never finish their training. Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Good. Now come here. I'm cold."

Harry laughed as Bran pulled him down and snuggled up close to steal Harry's body heat.

-End Flashback-

Harry gulped making Ireth look up.

"Look…." They had started speaking at the same time but both trailed off.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry I freaked out at you. But you have to understand that I really miss home. I'd rather fight an orc army than stay here another day."

"I'm sorry too Ireth. Bran told me how you felt but I was just too angry at you to actually notice what the problem was."

They looked at each other and Ireth flung her arms around Harry. He hugged her back just as tightly. They had both started crying, both realising what they had almost lost. Their family. They heard clapping and cheering and looked over at the others. The twins, Ron and Hermione had joined the other four at this point. They all looked extremely happy. Bran ran over and hugged both of them grinning so wide it looked sore.

As it was a Saturday they spent the full day training in the Room of Requirements. Remus had managed to get a hold of a boggart. He brushed it aside with ease while Hermione, Ron and the twins also did. Bran watched listening to Remus' swing music when Harry stepped up. The other held their breath as the Dementor formed.

"Redicilus!" the dementor/boggart suddenly froze and turned into Crabb. Draco burst out laughing and 'Crabb' fell flat on his face.

"Severus your turn."

He stepped forwards and everyone held their breath to see what his fear was. Harry did a double take when he saw Severus staring at Severus. The real Severus calmly raised his wand and turned the boggart into a llama. Ginny then stepped up but had to take a step back when the young Tom Riddle appeared and started to insult her. Draco placed his hand on her back which seemed to give her strength and Tom turned into Dumbledore. The others looked at her.

"What? I think he's funny looking!"

"Draco your turn."

The blonde's face fell slightly and he turned to face the boggart. It froze for a couple of seconds before turning into his father, dark mark blazing on his left arm calling him a blood traitor and many other cruel things. Draco screwed his face up but could not get rid of the boggart. Remus stepped in front of him while Ginny grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a corner. The others couldn't look at each other.

"I think that's enough with the boggart for today."

"I agree Remus. Now….weapons training!"

While everyone grabbed their weapons Severus and Ginny took Draco to another room to calm him down. The blonde was clinging to Ginny as if his life depended on it. She held him close as Severus pulled out a calming potion. He took it and he did calm down but he didn't want to go back through for a while as he did not want to face everyone's looks.

"Ginny, take him out to the grounds or back to his room. Just stay with him until he feels better with himself."

She nodded and led Draco out of the room. As it was a nice day they took a walk down to the lake. Draco was extremely quiet and Ginny was worried. He was never like this. She sighed and led him to sit under a Weeping willow tree that sat on the bank of the lake.

She watched him staring at his hands for a couple of minutes before she sighed and placed her hands on his making him look up.

"Draco…talk to me….please….I'm worried about you."

He stared at her and seemed to crack. A tear slid down his face and Ginny flung her arms around him.

"He's not here Draco. He won't get you. He never will….we won't let him!"

She sat hugging him for a couple of minutes before he pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. She held his gaze and he finally smiled a little.

"Thanks Ginny. I…I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it Draco?"

He took a deep breath. He was really nervous. What if she turned him down and stormed away disgusted?

"Well….will you…I mean if you want to….will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped and stared at him. He cringed and knew he had blown it. He stood up and started to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"What's the point in asking if your not gonna wait for my answer?" he looked down at her and she was smiling. "Of course I will Draco. I'll be your girlfriend."

His face broke into a large smile and he picked her up and spun her round in the air before hugging her close. She was laughing and it was making him feel amazing that he was causing the happiest sound he had ever heard.

She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his before dragging him back inside to see her brothers faces. When they reached the door she went in first with him and walked over to Ireth and Hermione who were watching her with knowing looks on their faces. She whispered to them and both of them squealed and hugged Ginny.

The men looked scared. Draco left the door open so that he could make a quick get-away. Ginny ran over to Draco kissed him. Everyone stared stunned as he pulled her closer to him. The twins and Ron stared to turn red and all three clenched their hands together. Draco pulled away slightly after feeling the murderous looks on him.

"Ginny….I think I'd better run…."

She glanced at her brothers and nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he let her go and ran for his life. The Weasley boys ran after him. Ginny looked at the others and blushed slightly.

"That probably wasn't the best way to break it to then Gin."

"I know Ireth. But I couldn't think of anything else."

"Yes…well…I think we should go and rescue Draco before those three kill him and chop him into tiny pieces."

They all looked at each other and ran out very quickly. They ran straight past Dumbledore following the sound of Ron's voice.

"Sorry sir but this is an emergency!" Dumbledore looked at Hermione's retreating back and decided to follow.

He found Draco being cornered by the Weasley boys with Ireth standing between them and Draco holding her wand and a sword. Ginny was standing in front of Draco with her arms around him. The rest of the group were forcing the students who had spotted the conflict back from them.

"I'll kill that stupid bloody ferret for ever going near Ginny!"

"I'm not a baby Ron! Fuck off and leave me alone to live my life!"

"Ginny do not make him angrier! I don't want to have to put him in the hospital wing!"

Everyone held their breath as Fred and George attacked. Ireth pivoted on her left foot and swung her right leg out and kicked both of them back. Ron had thought this was an opening and dived forwards only to get kicked in the back of the head as Ireth completed a 360 degree spin. He fell hard and she came to a stop.

"I warned you. Ginny, Draco, get to the rooms and don't let those three in. the rest of you can piss off! Show's over!" she spun and flipped over the crowed before heading towards the main entrance.

Harry, Neville and Bran moved forward to pull the Weasley's up while Ginny and Draco ran. Hermione threatened to curse everyone there and the crowd quickly left. Severus shook his head and looked at Dumbledore.

"What was that about Severus?"

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley are now a couple Headmaster. Her brothers didn't take too kindly to the news."

"Ah, yes I understand. Do try to keep them under control. Especially Ireth. I understand she is here for Harry but she cannot be allowed to threaten the rest of the school."

"Understood Headmaster. I will talk to her once I find her."

"Very good Severus. Good day to you."

He then walked away. He heard laughter and turned to find the twins plotting a trap for Ireth and Draco.

"It will never work! On Draco maybe but not on Ireth! She was one of the three best pranksters in the whole of Middle Earth!"

"We don't care Harry…."

"…she is going…."

"…to pay for this!"

"It's your funeral." Harry slipped his hand into Bran's and they walked off. Neville and Hermione shook their heads and went to finish homework. Remus and Severus went to Remus' office leaving the Weasley boys plotting their revenge in the middle of the hall.

In the rooms Draco and Ginny were sitting on the couch laughing. Ginny was in fits because of her brother's idiocy. Draco had stopped and was watching her with a small smile on his face. She eventually stopped and noticed the looks she was getting.

"What?"

"I'm just enjoying your happiness."

"Aww, Draco! Your making me blush" sure enough her cheeks had a faint trace of red on them.

He smiled, leaned forwards and kissed her.

"You look gorgeous when you blush"

This only turned Ginny redder and to stop him from laughing she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat on the couch for the rest of the day talking, hugging and kissing.

------------------------------------------------------

Woo! Another chapter and my English exam is done. thank goodness.damm maths on friday. oh well...enjoy this! xxx


	25. Chapter 24

It had been a few months since Draco and Ginny had 'come out' and it was coming up to Christmas. The Weasley's couldn't wait as Bill and Charlie were going to be home. Molly, who was thrilled about Ginny and Draco, had insisted on him coming to join them. Considering he was a distantantly related to them he agreed but only to stop Ginny's puppy dog eyes.

While the others all talked about having happy family Christmas' at home Harry started to sink into depression. His parents and Sirius were gone and he only had Remus who was facing the prospect of a full moon over Boxing Day so going with him was out of the question. Bran, Ireth and Ron had told him of three different plans for him. Bran wanted Harry to meet his family while Ireth wanted to whisk him away to Middle Earth for a couple of months (Middle Earth Time) while Ron wanted Harry to stay at the Burrow.

Everyone started arguing about where Harry would be going when Pandora came up with the most sensible idea. Everyone should go to the place that they would be able to spend the most time together with loved ones. Ireth and Ron stared at the first year Slytherin before Ireth grabbed her in a hug and stared to write five different letters.

The first one was going to Elrond to ask permission for around 30 people to come and stay. She was being hopeful but was sure he would agree with a little arm twisting. The second was to the Twins to give their father a bit of arm twisting. The next was to Molly to let her know about the idea. Molly loved the elf and respected her greatly. The fourth letter was to Bran's parents which was to be relayed to Pandora's parents.

The fifth and final letter was to Gandalf. She would need his help greatly and knew it was the best idea to contact him. She was almost begging him to help in the letter and by the time she had finished she had written two pages of parchment with the pros of why everyone should go to Middle Earth. She then sent them off and suggested that they all go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Over the next few days Ireth had received replies from Molly and the Reids. Both families had accepted the invitation and couldn't wait to hear from Ireth. The elf was now starting to worry. Neither Elrond nor Gandalf had replied which didn't bode well for her plan.

Soon it was a week till school ended. She still had not heard anything from Middle Earth and was feeling bad about getting everyone's hopes up. If it wasn't for Pandora she would have called the whole thing off. The kid was really growing on Ireth and she had overtaken much of the school in the extra classes.

Pandora now almost had complete control over her power and even started to combine it in her duels. She had beaten Remus once and would have beaten him a week later if she had anticipated that he would use some of the gifts granted to him from his wolf side.

"Ireth! Hey Ireth wait up!"

Ireth turned around to see Pandora sprinting from the defence corridor holding three letters. When the girl caught up Ireth could see Elrond, Gandalf and the Twin's wax seals. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Pandora. Both girls grinned before sprinting to the willow tree by the lake which was their favourite place.

Once both of them had settled and felt warm enough Ireth opened the twin's letter first.

_**Ireth,**_

_**We've tried but we do not know if he will agree with the idea. He got so angry with us that he banned us from training on the training field! We so hope he agrees with the idea so that we can see you again. Arwen says Hello. Write back soon!**_

_**Elladan and Elrohir.**_

Ireth's heart sank slightly. What if Elrond didn't allow this to go through? She almost didn't open the letter until Pandora put her hand on Ireth's shoulder. She smiled and Ireth took a deep breath and opened the letter bearing Elrond's seal.

_**Dear Ireth,**_

**_ I have had to re-read your letter several times. Arwen suggested that she would make all preparations for the guests if I agreed. I am not sure. Thirty people is asking a lot of Rivendell. However, it seems that you planned for this as I have had Elladan and Elrohir as well as Mithrandir saying that it is a good idea._**

**_So I have no choice but to allow your friends to come to Rivendell over the Winter Solcist. Please let Arwen know the situation so as to allow her to prepare for your arrival._**

_**Sincerely **_

_**Elrond.**_

The grin that appeared on both girls' faces was blinding. They both squealed and started jumping around hugging each other. Ireth was about to run off to tell everyone when Pandora stopped her.

"You forgot about Gandalf's letter Ireth. There may be something important in it."

"Yeah you're right."

She opened Gandalf's letter and both of them began to read.

_**Ireth,**_

_**Did you have to send me two pages of why your friends should come to Middle Earth? I would have agreed so as to see how much you four have improved.**_

_**I have also convinced Elrond but he is not very happy about it. I agree with him and you all can only come on one condition. You must bring Albus Dumbledore with you.**_

_**Now I can guess the look on your face but you will bring him as I have many things to discuss with him. I suggest that you go and invite him as soon as you have finished reading my letter as I know you will have left it till last.**_

_**If the others ask why he is invited tell them that have invited him as my guest. Now get going and I expect your reply tonight.**_

_**Mithrandir.**_

Ireth sighed. She had better get this over with. Pandora went with her and they both soon found themselves in front of Dumbledore's Gargoyle. Neither of them knew the password.

"Just great. How am I supposed to invite him now?"

"Why don't we go find Hermione or Ron? They would know."

"No, I don't want them to know. Look there is Sev. Sev! I need your help."

The potions master turned and glared slightly at Ireth before walking towards her.

"What is it Ireth?"

"I need to see Dumbledore and I don't know the password."

He did not question why she had to see the headmaster and just said the password (Acid Pops) and the Gargoyle moved revealing the moving staircase. Ireth thanked Severus and jumped onto the stairs with Pandora.

When they reached the top the office door was open slightly. From what Ireth could see and hear a small balding man was shouting at Dumbledore. Neither of the girls knew who he was and if it wasn't for the fact Severus had come behind them they would never have found out.

"What is the minister doing?"

"Shouting at Dumbledore"

"Yes Pandora I realise that." Severus knocked on the door and stepped in. "Sir, two girls wish to speak with you. Minister." He nodded his head at the fuming Fudge but this just made him angrier.

"Exactly what I'm talking about! A known Death Eater teaching in this school!"

"I am no Death Eater Fudge. To Voldemort I am nothing but a traitor."

Ireth smiled when Severus said his name. Now she only had Ron and the twins to weasel it out of.

"Do not speak the name in my presence!"

"Why shouldn't he minister? It's only a name." Ireth had now stepped into the room.

"Don't speak to me like that girl! You will show me the respect I'm due." In a moment of madness Fudge pulled his wand on Ireth who calmly stepped right next to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Drop the wand or I will break your wrist. I am no young girl."

"Lies. I will show you some sense." Fudge tried to spin out of the hold but turn very pale when Ireth twisted his wrist in the opposite direction. She then crushed his hand and stood on his dropped wand very slightly.

"What will you do now 'Minister'? I have broken your wand hand and I will break your wand unless you leave and never come back to this school."

"Who are you?"

Ireth closed her eyes and when she opened them the blue was more striking and a magical breeze flew up revealing her ears. Fudge turned even paler.

"Leave this school and never bother any of the staff or the student ever again. Keep the ministry out of Hogwarts business."

"Yes…yes anything….just let me go."

Ireth released him and he grabbed his wand and ran out cradling his hand and wrist. Ireth and Pandora smirked at each other before Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Thank you Ireth. Now you both wanted to see me." Severus made to leave but Ireth stopped him.

"Stay, I would have told you this anyway." Severus nodded and took a seat. "Albus Dumbledore you have been invited to Middle Earth by Mithrandir. If you accept you will accompany me, Severus, Harry and the others to Middle Earth the day after school ends. We shall be away for no more than a week. Well a week in this world's time."

Severus had snapped his head round to look at her. If she was inviting Dumbledore that meant that she had gotten her friends to agree. He couldn't wait to tell Remus that he could spend Christmas with Harry. Ireth was staring at Dumbledore waiting for his reply.

"I would be honoured. Do you think it would be alright for me to bring Minerva as well?"

"She was already on the list. Thank you. I shall inform Mithrandir at once." She nodded to both of the men and walked into the hall with Pandora. Severus nodded to Dumbledore and followed them only to find them waiting for him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ireth spun round and hugged Severus and then hugged Pandora.

"This is going to be the best winter ever! We can all go!"

Severus smiled as the three walked to the room. She was smiling happily and singing under her breath. They met Remus on the way up but none would say why Ireth was so happy. When they got to the room everyone was there. Harry looked up as they came in and when he saw Ireth face he knew why she was smiling.

"He said yes?"

"Both of them said yes!"

Harry grinned and grabbed Ireth and pulled her into a hug. Bran and Neville grinned at each other. They were going home for Christmas. The others, except Severus and Pandora, were confused. Who had said yes to what?

"Um…Ireth…what is going on?"

"Remember my plan to take everyone to Middle Earth? Well, we're all aloud to go! I just had to invite Dumbledore first but that was Mithrandir's doing."

Everyone stared grinning. Remus' face light up ad he hugged the elf while Ron and Bran ran off to tell their families. Remus then hugged Harry. They both laughed but Remus started to cry.

"Remus…why are you crying?"

"Because I'll get to spend Christmas with you Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged the last reminder of his parents tightly. Everyone smiled and turned to each other and started talking. When Bran and Ron returned Hermione pounced on Bran and started asking him loads of questions about Middle Earth and who they would meet and loads of other questions.

He answered as many as he could but Ireth had to take over for him. Soon it was midnight. Ginny and Draco had fallen asleep curled up on the loveseat together. Ireth had woken Draco up and he carried the girl to his bed. Bran and Harry also went to bed and everyone else decided to stay and once again the living area became another bedroom for the Weasley boys and the two teachers. Hermione was dragged into Ireth's room.

The next day, Dumbledore had a surprise for them…..

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Hope you liked this one and hopefully I can start updating a bit quicker as its now my summer break. Enjoy.


	26. Chapter 25

When the group made it down to breakfast most of the school had already started to eat. They split up as per usual but today Bran joined Ireth, Pandora and Draco at the Slytherin table. They had just finished eating when Dumbledore stood up.

"Can everyone sit back down please? Good. Now I have an announcement to make. As it's the last week before Christmas I have decided to throw a ball on the last night."

Everyone looked up at him and started to talk. Many girls had already started to fret about what they would wear. Others were picking out dates for the ball.

"Now I know this is short notice but I will allow everyone in fourth year and above to spend tomorrow in Hogsmede shopping. Oh and first to third years can only go if invited. Now off to classes."

Ireth and Bran looked at each other. He rolled his eyes and she groaned. They were sick to death of balls but it did give Ireth an excuse to go shopping. They stopped at the door and waited for their Gryffindor friends. Hermione and Ron were holding hands and whispering to each other. Ireth rolled her eyes and Harry slipped his hand into Bran's while Ginny done the same with Draco. Ginny quickly headed to DADA after a look from Remus while Pandora ran out to Herbology. Ireth, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Bran headed down to Potions. Ron and the twins left for a study period.

Severus gave the class work to do while he and Bran began to brew Remus' Wolfbane potion for the holiday period. As it was a double period they were able to brew the start of the potion. When the class had finished their own potions they watch Severus in interest. When he made a potion his full attention was on the potion. He was incredibly beautiful when he brewing a complex potion.

Harry shook his head at the thought and looked at Bran and his heart swelled. Bran had a soft smile on his face as he had finally found something that he didn't have to use a wand and wizard magick for. He was also helping Severus maintain the correct temperature making him feel even better.

When the bell rang for morning break most of the class left including Ireth, Hermione and Neville. Harry and Draco waited for bran and Severus to come out of their trances which didn't take very long. They walked to the Main Hall together where they met Remus and Ginny. The two teachers walked to the staff room with Remus commenting on the horrible smell his potion gave off while the teenagers walked outside. It had not yet snowed but judging from the sky it would tonight.

They found the others under the usual Weeping Willow but Ireth was clearly missing.

"Hermione, where did Ireth go?"

"She went to send a letter. I'm not sure who to thought."

Harry nodded and Bran whispered 'Legolas' and Neville agreed. She was writing to elf every Monday but she did not usually write the letter until after dinner. She was up to something. He didn't have long to think about it as the bell had rung for the next class, which for all the sixth years was Charms. Ginny had Potions and Pandora had Transfiguration. They once again met Severus in the Main Hall and Ginny followed him talking about something. Pandora left them on the first floor while they all climbed to the second floor and found Ireth sitting at the back of the class as per usual.

"_Where did you run off to?"_

"_I had to send an urgent reply to Legolas and Gandalf."_

"_You don't usual do that until after dinner."_

"_I am allowed to do things differently."_

Professor Flitwick called for attention at that moment and they all settled down and learned the next charm. Hermione as usual mastered it first and when she looked to Ireth she found the elf staring out of the window without her wand out. Bran noticed and leaned over to Ireth and they had a short conversation in elfish. When it ended Ireth mastered the spell within five minutes.

When the bell rang Ireth disappeared and wasn't seen for the full duration of lunch. She wasn't in DADA either which annoyed Remus greatly as he was going to teach about elf's and their power but changed it to a quiz to see how well the students were doing. He looked at Bran and they went into his office and began to talk. When Bran came out both were looking worried.

After class it was lunch but Ireth still couldn't be found. Harry knew she liked to disappear to this world when they were in Middle Earth but he had no idea where she was now. Draco and Pandora kept shooting glances at the Gryffindor table. Bran had gone to check the Rooms while the others sat and worried.

Remus and Severus where leaning close together and were talking very quickly to each other. They stopped when Bran ran into the hall and over to Harry. Draco and Pandora came over to hear what Bran had to say.

"She's buggered off to Middle Earth and won't be back till the ball."

"Damn you Ireth….what are we supposed to do now for training?"

"She said that we've to train ourselves."

Harry sighed. Everyone was going shopping during the day tomorrow then at night it was the second Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The twins were talking about what strategies they should use then glared at Draco who was trying to listen in. Draco was the captain of the Slytherin team and he was desperate to beat Harry. The twins were once again the beaters with Harry being the seeker. Ginny was now a chaser and she was a very good one as well. Ron was the keeper and they had gotten two fifth year girls, Abigail Mynard and Valerie Piers, as the other chasers. They were good but not as good as Katie, Angelina and Alicia who had all been accepted to different Quidditch teams with Angelina playing for the Harpies.

Everyone was dying to see this match as it had been postponed twice due to and Acromantula being found in the stands. Ireth and Hagrid had dealt with it on both occasions the second time Ireth killed it much to Hagrid's anger. But the match was finally here.

That night everyone sat in a peaceful silence in the Room. They were all very comfy when a letter appeared on the table. They all looked at it and suddenly there was a mad scramble to get it. Ginny came out the victor after using Accio.

Everyone sat back as she began to read the letter.

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling everyone but I had to get out. I had already cleared my disappearance with Dumbledore and I don't want you guys to worry._

_I had been asked to help out with a problem that only I could deal with by Legolas and I couldn't say no to him. He is royalty you know. I will be back on Friday morning with clothes for everyone so do not buy anything clothing wise tomorrow or I will not be happy. Especially Remus and Severus. You can buy accessorise and stuff but nothing else._

_Be back real soon. Sorry I'm missing the match._

_Love Ireth_

They all sighed. Typical Ireth handing out orders but Harry, Bran and Neville knew why she had gone back. Legolas was constantly being handed elf maidens to marry and make his queen when his mother and father decided to leave for across the sea. He was sick of it and Ireth constantly baled him out by either scaring off the female or acting as his love interest.

-------------------------------------------------

They soon all went to bed in their own dormitories and when the next morning dawned they spent leisure time together. Harry and Bran split from the others as did Hermione and Ron and Draco and Ginny. Each couple went to their favourite spots. Harry took Bran to the Shack while Hermione took Ron to a bench which overlooked the village and Ginny and Draco walked to the edge of the forest at the village gates and sat in each others arms. Severus and Remus spent time in a private room in The Three Broomsticks which got the twins planning a very quick prank which was stopped by Madame Rosmerta.

---------------------------------------------------

All too soon the day came to a close and Harry led Ginny Ron and the twins to the Quidditch pitch. They were joined by Abigail and Valerie in the changing room and they all got changed. Fred and George said nothing until the crowds began to gather. Ginny sneaked out when they were talking quietly to each other. She could hear laughter in the Slytherin changing room but as she moved to step out George grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To check tonight's conditions."

"Liar. You were going to see Draco."

"Sit down and listen to us as we speak words of wisdom."

Harry and Ron cracked up at this with Ginny joining them. Abigail and Valerie weren't sure what to do and just looked at the twins. Soon the twins were laughing as well which boosted everyone's spirits. When it was time to leave they all got up and walked out to meet the Slytherin's grinning.

Madame Hooch called the captains to the middle. The twins and Draco sneered at each other then cracked up slightly. The twins shook Draco's hands at the same time then walked away. Draco just shook his head and mounted his broom. The game started and Ginny scored almost instantly. She really was an amazing flyer.

Draco and Harry had flown high above the others looking for the snitch but they couldn't resist trying to distract each other. Gryffindor were soon up 70 – 40 thanks to Ginny. So was out flying everyone else and was gaining control of the quaffle very easily. It was almost as if she had taken some Felix Felicis.

After about half an hour both seekers spotted the snitch. It was attached to Ginny's hair. Both flew off at high speed to catch it and would come down to who was the better flyer. Harry bent low on his broom and swung his arm out to catch the snitch pulling some of Ginny's hair as he did. Draco however flew into her and was only just able to catch her hand as she fell. Harry grabbed her other hand and she was guided onto her broom that Fred had. She glared at both of them then realised that Harry had the snitch and grinned. The Gryffindor team celebrated while Draco went to change.

During the celebratory party in the common room Ginny disappeared for a while and came back dragging Draco with her. Everyone froze. Ginny just glared at everyone and dragged the poor blonde over to where Harry, Hermione, Bran and her brothers were sitting. Den opened his mouth to say something but Ginny cut him off.

"You would think that people would be thanking Draco for saving me from spending a month in the Hospital Wing."

Everyone quickly turned away and carried on with the party. Ginny curled up with Draco and sat talking with the other couples. Draco was acting as if he would have gotten the snitch if it wasn't for the fact it was attached to Ginny. She glared at him and he quickly said because he was dazzled by her beauty. They all laughed and soon Draco, Harry and Bran made there way back to the Room. Happily they all found that sleep claimed them easily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys I hope you liked. Oh and ChipmonkOnSpeed I'm feel quite honoured that you took up four hours of your life to read this fic of mine. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock!


	27. Chapter 26

The morning of the Ball soon came. Most of the day was spent by everyone packing to go home for Christmas. However by the time lunch came it had started to snow rather heavily and soon the grounds were pure white. The twins and Ginny ran out followed by much of the school and started an inter house snowball fight. Hagrid joined them and was soon pelted by all houses.

Dumbledore stood at the doors and watched with a happy smile on his face. The school was clearly enjoying themselves and any rivalries had now turned into a snow ball war. Even the teachers had joined in with Remus siding for Gryffindor and Severus siding with Slytherin. Harry and Draco both noticed the headmaster and caught each others eye. They both sneaked towards Albus and attacked him from both sides.

Many people nearby froze. A lot of people turned to watch as the wizard started to laugh before flicking his wand causing a pile of snow to land on both boys. He then joined in and attacked both Severus and Remus.

By three o'clock everyone was soaking and in very good moods. Many of the girls in the school went inside to get ready but Ginny and Hermione did not as Ireth had not yet returned. The group of friends were sitting in a clear patch of grass when Remus sat up a bit straighter. Harry looked around and spotted two very familiar looking blondes. Bran was off like a shot and had Legolas pinned before the elf could think.

"Hah! I told you I would pin you one day!"

The elf rolled his eyes and pushed the brunette off. Ireth was carrying two small bags and looked at the girls. She gave Harry a quick hug before dragging Pandora (who Neville had invited), Hermione and Ginny off. Legolas was holding three bags and sighed. Remus suggested that should get ready in his quarters and leave the girls and all nine men quickly left. When they reached the quarters however Legolas handed Remus and Bran a bag and sent them to Ireth.

---------------------

As soon as Bran stepped into the Room Ireth sent him into the bathroom with a towel and told him to be quick. Hermione was sitting in only a dressing gown helping Ginny who was dressed the same dry her hair. Remus raised an eyebrow at Ireth who only took the bag off of him and sat him down. He heard Pandora shout Ireth who went to help the girl.

When Bran came out Ireth pushed him into his own room gave him his clothes and sent Remus for a shower. Ginny was currently styling Pandora's hair while waiting for Hermione to get changed. Pandora was wearing a floor length forest green dress. It had short sleeves and looked amazing when compared with the girls' dark hair and eyes. Ginny had curled the normally straight hair and had pinned the front of it back. Ireth said that the dress Pandora was wearing was the dress she wore when she first met Legolas.

The other girls had 'awed' at this making Ireth grin. When Hermione came out Ireth gave Ginny a couple of moments to complement her friend. Hermione's dress was silver in colour. The back of the bodice laced up in a corset fashion which seemed to highlight Hermione's amazing figure.

"My brother will have a heart attack when he sees how amazing you look!"

Hermione had blushed until Ireth pushed the red-head into her room and sat Hermione down so that her hair could be styled. She straightened Hermione's hair and twisted the top layer back into a small pure silver clasp. She then left the two girls to sort out make-up and checked on Bran.

The boy was currently standing in his dark green leggings running a brush through his hair. She smiled at him and he dropped the brush. He quickly pulled on the shirt and grinned.

"Worry about your hair later. Get ready!"

She turned round and walked out to find Remus sticking his head out of the bathroom door. She handed him his clothes and he shut the door again. The elf shook her head as she hadn't even started to get ready. Remus came out and she ran in and quickly took a shower but she had no need to wash her hair. She came out at the same time as Ginny and smiled.

Ginny's dress was incredibly simple but extremely sexy. It was black and covered her feet. It had no straps and hugged her body in all the right places. Ginny was wearing a black choker to match it which had a small silver lion on it. Her hair had been left naturally but had been controlled slightly. Draco was going to be very happy about the dress.

Ireth went to get ready while the girls all complimented each other and Remus. Ireth slipped into her dress and laced up the back. She slipped on her slipper like shoes and laced them up her legs. She clipped her hair up but most of it fell forwards as usual. She stepped out and everyone gasped.

The dress was dark purple and was floor length at the back but the front was cut up to her knees allowing her shoes to be seen. It was strapless like Ginny's but instead of curving round her chest Ireth's dress spiked up over her breasts giving her amazing cleavage. The back was corset lace up style and when Bran looked at Ireth his jaw dropped.

"Ireth….is that really you?"

"Of course it's me you prat!"

"I'm only asking because I'm used to seeing you in leggings and tunics."

She laughed and gave everyone a quick glance over. Remus looked amazing in gold and Bran was simply to die for wearing an interesting combination of red and green which strangely worked. The girls looked amazing and Hermione and Ginny would definitely impress their dates.

They all soon left but wearing long black cloaks to cover what they were wearing. Bran was expecting this and had pulled on the clock Harry had given him the day they left Middle earth. They reached the entrance hall and found most of the school waiting to go in. there was no sign of the boys but Ireth said they were wearing the same design of clothing as bran and Remus.

The boys however had not reached the entrance hall yet. Ron had lost one of his shoes and Legolas was looking for it. Little did he know the twins had it. Harry however saw it and took it off them. Soon they all headed down. Harry looked at them all. Severus was wearing silver after having an argument with Legolas. Strangely the Potions Master suited silver. The twins were wearing blue which really brought out their eyes. Neville was wearing a light blue and looked great. Ron was wearing a kind of bronze which done something to his hair…he wasn't sure if it looked duller or brighter. Legolas was wearing his usual royal dark green which he had for almost every ball. Draco, now he looked amazing. He was wearing white which made his hair look lighter. Ginny would pounce on him. Harry himself was wearing a green top which brought out his eyes and Red leggings. He wasn't sure about them but put them on anyway.

When they finally reached the entrance hall a lot of people gasped. A lot of girl and a few boys were drooling after Legolas who ignored every single one of them. He led them over to the others who were wearing black cloaks. Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened when they saw their dates and Ireth rose an eyebrow at how amazing all of the men looked. Severus looked at Remus who was smiling.

Soon the doors opened and the school filed in. Instead of the house tables there were lots of smaller tables which seated fourteen. They sat at one closer to what they believed was the dance floor. Soon Dumbledore appeared on the floor and smiled at everyone.

"Welcome all to this years Yule Ball!" he paused to allow cheers "Now I hope you will all enjoy your meal and the rest of your night! Have fun!"

The twins cheered and turned to their meal. Everyone followed suit and soon the meal was finished with everyone feeling very full and happy. The girls, Remus and Bran still hadn't taken off their cloaks much to the annoyance of many of the boys. Soon a band walked onto the 'stage' and started to play. A lot of people got up and started dancing. Draco asked Ginny and she agreed and finally took off her cloak. All the boys' eyes almost popped out of their heads.

Ron and the twins looked ready to pass out as they looked at their little sister. Severus raised an eyebrow while Harry looked Ginny up and down, taking in the fact that that was Ginny Weasley wearing a very sexy dress. Draco looked stunned. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish and Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to the other girls and glaring.

Hermione took off her cloak and stood up. Ron almost did pass out from the lack of blood reaching his head. The twins started to nip each other not believing that it was Hermione wearing the figure hugging dress. Severus complimented both girls on the fact that they had rendered their boyfriends speechless just by removing a cloak. This seemed to snap Draco out of his stupor and he took Ginny's hand in his and kissed it. She blushed a little and they walked onto the floor.

Hermione looked at Ron who was still staring at her. Fred smacked his head which woke Ron up. He grinned at Hermione and kissed her sweetly. Pandora awed and grinned. The couple walked away and Severus looked at Remus who had just taken his cloak off. Pandora and Bran took theirs off and Legolas raised his eyebrow at Pandora's dress. Ireth took her cloak off and Legolas couldn't help but stare.

He had known Ireth most of her life and he had seen her in dresses but the dress she was wearing blew him away. He now knew why he loved her. She was always surprising him. He had to settle down soon and would rather it was with Ireth than anyone else. He refused to admit this out loud of course.

The elfs both rose up and started to dance. Neville and Pandora started dancing as well but both were laughing and joking, not taking it seriously at all. Severus and Remus disappeared. Harry looked at Bran and got lost in those grey eyes. They both grinned at each other and got up to dance before Ireth made them.

Pretty soon the elfs had disappeared along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry started to wonder what Ireth was up to when the music stopped. Everyone turned to the stage where Dumbledore was now standing. Everyone looked at him and he smiled.

"We now have a treat for you all. One of our students has agreed to sing for you. Please give a cheer for Ireth!"

Harry, Bran and Neville all glanced at each other as she walked on stage. Dumbledore wished her luck and stepped off. Harry saw Legolas standing at the side of the stage watching. She smiled and took a deep breath as the music started. The piano was being played very quietly but everyone could hear it. It was a slow song and sounded to Harry as if it would be a ballad. He was right.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_It was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

All the couples in the room moved to the floor and wrapped their arms around each other. Harry stared down at Bran who smiled.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder and smiled when she saw who was dancing next to them. Draco smirked at their favourite professors dancing very close together. Remus was smiling happily while Severus' eyes were sparkling. Ireth noticed and smiled before the next verse started.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when your feeling down_

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Ron tightened his grip on Hermione slightly and stared into her beautiful brown eyes and they both smiled. Harry and Bran had noticed both Remus and Severus and also the looks that kept passing between Ireth and Legolas. They silently agreed to get the two together by the end of the holiday and returned to their dance and their love for each other radiated off them.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_We're in heaven…_

As Ireth finished Harry kissed Bran sweetly. Draco pulled Ginny closer and kissed her while Ron shyly kissed Hermione. Severus gave Remus a peck on the cheek which made the wolf smile and blush. Legolas took Ireth's hand and helped her off the stage smiling. She smiled back and they joined they others.

"So you both finally admitted it then."

Everyone looked at the two adults and smiled at them.

"Yes Ireth. We finally told each other."

"When?"

"The night you disappeared."

Hermione and Ginny awed and hugged Remus. Everyone was happy and Harry, Bran and Neville sat down to plan how they were going to get the elfs together. Bran noted that it wouldn't take much pushing and possibly when they got back to Middle Earth it would be easier. Pandora overheard them and wanted to help. Out of all the girls she had gotten closest to Ireth. She suggested a horse ride where Harry, Bran and Neville would then ditch the two. They all agreed and Pandora was dragged off by Blaze to dance.

The plan was set, now they just had to carry it out. By the end the two blonde elfs would be together or it would kill them. Harry and Bran spent the rest of their night dancing and kissing and hugging. Bran knew that Harry would soon be his in every way that he could but not tonight. He would enjoy what they were doing until Harry was ready to progress and Bran was truly happy with that.

When the ball ended Pandora left with Blaze after kissing Neville on the cheek. Neville was now her big brother of sorts as was Blaze. They both looked after her and loved her in their own ways but it would never proceed past family love. Remus and Severus left them one the third floor while Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins turned towards Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Draco walked ahead of everyone with the elfs in the middle and Harry and Bran following behind.

Everyone went into their own rooms with their dates following. Harry and Bran fell asleep almost immediately while Ginny (wearing one of Draco's shirts and a pair of his boxers) and Draco sat up for a while kissing and talking before finally falling asleep. The elfs both fell asleep but Ireth woke up after an hour and sat in the living room by the fire. Legolas, noticing she was gone joined her and the both fell asleep again curled up together.

-------------------------

Wow. This one was 6 pages long! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews guys love yah! oh and the song is Heaven Candlelight mix by DJ Sammy. I love it.


	28. Chapter 27

The next day Bran was first up. He staggered into the living area and grinned sleepily at the elfs then remembered what had woken him and he opened the portrait. Hermione and Neville were standing there grinning at him. He told them to be quiet and let them in. He found that Ireth was awake and was stroking Legolas' hair smiling softly.

"Why don't you just tell him Ireth? You never know what he might say."

"I know what he will say Bran. He has to marry someone of lord status or higher. I'm neither so it isn't gonna happen."

Bran and Neville sighed while Hermione glanced into the other rooms. Draco smiled at her as he was being pinned down by Ginny. He invited her in and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning Draco. Why don't you just move her?"

"She's already hit me for trying."

"She has a name you know."

Hermione and Draco started laughing as Ginny sat up. She groaned and held her head.

"What did I drink last night?"

"I think Fred and George slipped you some Firewhisky last night."

"I will kill them."

Draco grinned and kissed her. Hermione laughed and walked out as the other two stood up to get changed. Ginny slipped into Ireth's room and pulled on her own jeans but kept Draco's shirt on. When she came out Harry was also awake but just barely and Bran was waking Legolas up as he was harder to wake. When he finally got the elf awake he shook Ireth who muttered that she already up.

When everyone was ready the things that they were taking were shrunk and given to Ireth and Legolas to send to Middle Earth. Ireth quickly sent the things and started to head downstairs. Soon they had reached the grounds where Minerva and Albus were waiting. They separated into different Threstral drawn carriages and were soon at the platform ready to board the train.

On the train back to London Legolas was very quiet. Ireth kept shooting him glances but he ignored her. Pandora was talking happily to Remus about how much her control had improved.

The little baby of the group had grown very quickly since September. She was now extremely outgoing, had grown a few inches and was generally kind but Draco and Blaze could see why she was in Slytherin. Pandora was very sneaky and was able to get information out of anyone. She had been babied by Hermione for a while but Pandora had proved she could take care of herself.

Ireth loved the fiery little panda that Bran often called her. The elf looked around the cramped compartment and smiled. Bran and Harry were cuddled up at the window talking quietly. Draco and Blaze where next to them with Ginny lying across both boys and resting her head on Bran's leg. Bran was stroking the girls' hair as she talked to the two males she was lying on. Hermione was across from Harry and Bran and was reading as per usual with Ron lying asleep against her. She had a small smile on her face so they knew she wasn't bothered.

Next to them was Neville and Pandora and the latter couldn't hold in her excitement. She was meeting her family at the station for a dinner then they were meeting up with Ireth to go to Middle Earth. Neville's gran had turned down the offer as she was going on a holiday to the Caribbean with her friends.

Remus and Severus were talking quietly with their heads close together. Fred and George were sitting on the floor and kept looking at the teachers then grinning at other. Legolas was next to Blaze and Ireth was on the floor leaning on the door. Minerva and Dumbledore had a separate compartment at the front of the train.

When they reached London they all agreed to meet outside the Leaky Cauldron at eleven pm. The four teachers walked off together and Pandora had spotted her mum. Bran had dragged Harry over to introduce him to his relatives and Hermione, Ron, Fred and George and went over to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Draco, Blaze and Ginny did a runner towards muggle London with Fred and George soon following them. Ireth shook her head and grabbed Legolas' arm and took him to a small 24 hour café.

She sat him down and ordered two herbal teas then slipped her hand into one of his.

"Legolas…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ireth."

"Stop lying to me. Tell me what's wrong and I can help."

"You can't help me Ireth, not with this. I need to see the Twins and Aragon when we get back."

"You know he hates that name."

"That's why I call him by it." He smiled for the first time since that morning and they drank their teas in a comfortable silence. Soon it was 10:45 and they both left for the Leaky Cauldron. No one was outside so Ireth walked in and found the Weasley family sitting catching up. She and Legolas walked over and joined them.

Ginny grabbed Legolas and hugged him. Draco sighed in relief as Bill and Charlie had been giving him some funny looks. They all laughed and Ginny let go and smiled innocently up at Legolas who just ruffled her hair. The rest of the group filtered in slowly until Harry and Bran were the last ones to arrive at ten past the hour both looking as if they had just been snogging. Bran grinned at his parents who had been at dinner with Pandora's parents.

They were led into a private room shortly after half past and Ireth told Bran, Harry and Neville that they would have to help her a lot. They stood in a circle and the four pictured where they were going. They started smiling as they began the chant and soon the others met with darkness.

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long but I'm back at school and had prefect's things to sort out and stuff. I'm also sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't leave this any longer. Hopefully I'll get rid of this retched writers block for the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I love every single one of them.


	29. Chapter 28

Soft, sweet voices were the first thing she heard. Ginny smiled and opened her eyes to find Ireth and two females that Ginny did not know talking quietly. That's when Ginny realised that she was lying in the softest bed she had ever been in. She felt as if she was lying on air. One of the females had spotted that she was awake and had stepped closer. Ginny thought that she looked rather like Elladan and Elrohir but decided to find out later as Ireth stepped forwards.

"How are you feeling Ginny?"

"Very good actually. Where am I?"

"Middle Earth. Rivendell to be exact. Welcome to my home." She held her arm out to the huge bay window and Ginny gasped when she saw the view.

The valley was amazing. Everything looked so peaceful and tranquil in the setting sun. There was a balcony with seats on it and Ginny recognised the silvery blonde hair as Draco. As Ireth help her out of the bed Ginny noticed that this was the hospital wing. She quickly stepped out of the doors making Draco turn. He smiled when saw her and pulled her close.

They hugged for a while looking at the sun slowing disappearing. Ginny tilted her head up to ask Draco a question when he kissed her softly and sweetly. She blinked up at him and they kissed again which was interrupted by a shout from the ground.

They looked down and saw both sets of twins running for their lives from Molly. Ginny started laughing and led Draco back inside.

"How long was I out for and how much have I missed?"

"Only a day and those four having been causing trouble since your brothers arrived. I dread to think what they will do next."

Draco laughed as Ginny started grinning. Ireth led them out to the main courtyard where Harry was chatting away to some of the guards as if they were old friends. Bran was sitting on the high wall smiling at the view and Neville was talking to a handsome dark haired human who looked up as they appeared on the steps. Ireth smiled and rushed forwards and grabbed his hands.

"Estel! It is so good to see you again!"

"As it is to see you Ireth."

She smiled and hooked her arm through his and turned to Ginny and Draco.

"This is Estel, or Aragon as Legolas calls him. As you can see he is human and is under the care of Lord Elrond who you will meet tonight with everyone else at the welcoming meal." This made Harry and Bran look round

"What welcoming meal?"

"The meal that we will all have with Elrond, Mithrandir and Elrond's family. Don't you remember yours?"

"The twins got us drunk at all three Ireth."

"Oh yeah. Bran go and ask the kitchen staff to not send alcohol to the twins. I want to be able to remember one of these meals."

The three of the boys started laughing and Bran walked indoors. Ireth told Estel she would talk to him later and led the other four to the sleeping quarters. Harry and Neville got bored and went to find Legolas and the two sets of twins. Ireth showed Ginny her room which was right next to Draco's but across from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Everyone else was spread across the hall and with that Ireth sent Ginny to unpack and told Draco to help her. The elf then pulled out her wand and sent a hex towards Elrohir who was setting a prank above Legolas' door causing it to backfire on him.

-------------------------------------------------

The group stayed separate from each other all day. Harry and Bran walked through the forest while Neville spent the day with the Medics. Pandora was with her family, no one knew where the teachers had went and both sets of twins were no where to be seen. Not a good thing. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the courtyard with the older Weasley's. Draco was sitting on the high wall watching the guards and Legolas practice. Ginny was next to him reading. Ireth was training with Estel and seemed to be enjoying herself.

Soon it was almost time for the meal so they were all rounded up and sent to clean up. They all met up at the end of the corridor and Ireth opened the doors.

The dining hall looked amazing. Ginny and Hermione gasped at how beautiful the large round table was and the walls were dazzling. Arwen had spent most of the day decorating.

Harry, Bran and Neville saw their seats and sat down. The elves and Estel followed them causing Pandora's family and the Weasley's to follow suit. Remus, Severus, Minerva and Dumbledore were still now where to be found. Arwen sent her brothers to find the teachers, Mithrandir and her father and they soon arrived.

"Welcome to Middle Earth my friends. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here in my home." Elrond bowed his head which everyone returned.

Introductions were made and soon they began to eat. Ron, for once, was taking his time as he didn't want to look like a pig in front of Arwen which annoyed Hermione. However Arwen was locked in a quiet conversation with Estel, Legolas, Ireth and her brothers.

The newcomers were rather quiet throughout the meal which confused Harry but he guessed that they just wanted to show respect to Elrond. When everyone finished Mithrandir stood.

"Welcome. I have good things to say and very good things to say." Harry, Bran and Neville became suspicious of the man who had taught them. He never had anything good to say when he said two goods in one sentence. "The good thing is that I like you all and will train you. The very good news is that your three months here will be spent training everyday starting tomorrow." He smiled which made Ron groan at the thought of training.

They were sent to bed and were told they would be up early. Ireth walked with her little group to the courtyard. Harry and Bran cuddled up on one of the benches, Neville was talking to the twins and Ireth and Legolas were standing very close to each other. They had kept their heads close throughout the meal and they all had a feeling something was about to happen.

Everyone was looking out across the valley when Ireth shivered slightly. Legolas pulled her close making her look up at him and smile. They began to move even closer and it looked as if they would kiss. The other five watched with baited breath. The twins had a bet with the other twins riding on those two kissing before the end of everyone's stay. Ireth and Legolas were inches apart and her eyes fluttered close. Legolas leaned down when the guards alarm went off. Everyone jumped out of their skin and looked to the main gate.

Orcs. At least fifty. The seven of them sprinted to their rooms and grabbed their weapons. When they reached the gate they were joined by the rest of the guards. The orcs broke through the gate and were hit with arrows. Legolas led the archers while Ireth, Harry and Elladan pulled out their swords. Neville and Elrohir got their daggers ready while Bran formed two fireballs in his hand.

The orcs were losing after a few minutes. They were losing badly as well. Estel had appeared out of no where and saved Harry from losing his head. Soon the orcs began to retreat and when it seemed like they had all gone Harry sat down and checked the cut on his leg. Bran walked towards him covered in blood and singe marks smiling slightly. He suddenly froze and all colour drained form his face.

"Bran? What's wrong?"

Harry got his answer as Bran fell to the ground and……

----------------------------------------------------------

Oooo! Cliffy! If your nice to me I'll maybe tell you what happens soon…..I'm in such an evil mood this week. Anyway two chapters for your reading pleasure and this should buy me some time for the next chapter. See you all next chapter love yah! xxx


	30. Chapter 29

Harry felt numb. He didn't know where he was or what day it was or what time it was. All he knew was that Bran was lying in a poison induced coma and Harry felt his world had shattered.

He kept having flashbacks to the battle. Bran had turned to him smiling when he had frozen. Next thing Harry knew Bran was in Harry's arms with four arrows in his back. That's when Harry's mind stopped working and his body went into auto drive.

He had not left Bran's side once. He had stopped eating and sleeping. He just sat and stared at Bran's face, willing him to wake up. Ireth had continued the others training but was constantly sending Neville to check up on them.

Neville. He had been Harry's support. Neville would sit for hours quietly, just to keep Harry company. Harry was glad it was quiet Neville and not Ron who would probably talk non stop.

Neville had been one of those helping Bran. Arwen had taken one look at the arrows and had sent for her father who was far more skilled in healing. Together, Arwen, Neville and Elrond had battled for hours to drain the poison and save Bran.

They had removed the poison but Bran had not woken when expected. They checked him daily but until Bran responded to any of their attempts they were not hopeful. Harry was told none of this. It would send him over the edge.

Pandora had other ideas. She would sit on Bran's bed playing with his hair and talk to her cousin for hours and hours. Harry would answer her unanswered questions from time to time but mostly just watched. His voice had grown rough and he was starting to become incredibly skinny.

After two weeks of refusing food and water Ireth had had enough. Legolas, Elladan, Neville and Elrohir held him down while Arwen and Ireth force fed him. When he had eaten everything they let him go. Ireth told Harry to start taking care of himself again or Bran would kill him when he awoke.

That stirred something within Harry. The ebony haired man began to talk. Quietly and only a few words at first but soon he was begging and pleading with Bran to wake up. Bran never did which broke Harry's heart bit by bit everyday. Ireth finally managed to get him to sleep but he was plagued by nightmares and visions of Voldemort.

----------------------------------------

Pandora and Ginny would come in everyday and talk to Bran about what he was missing in the training. Harry smiled slightly whenever they came in as if was funny to hear who had gotten hurt by messing about. Bran had been moved into his own bedroom in a bid to get him to wake. When the girls left for dinner Harry would climb in beside his love and hold him for hours telling Bran how much he missed him.

Arwen had had enough of Harry wallowing in depression. She sent him to bathe and would only allow Harry to spend the night and one hour a day with Bran. He hated it but it was necessary. Harry caught up with the others in their training but most of them wouldn't try very hard with him. Legolas got annoyed with this and challenged the raven haired young man. He beat Harry into the ground which gave the boy a wake up call. He put everything into catching up and worked extremely hard so that next time he would be able to protect his love.

After each session he would bathe and then head into Bran's room. It had been almost a month since the attack and Arwen was growing more worried by the day. Her father however told her not to worry as Bran would awaken soon. That's when it happened.

------------------------------------------

Harry was lying cuddled up to Bran listening to his heart beat when it suddenly stopped. Harry leaned closer thinking that he had just got used to it but it wasn't there. Bran had stopped breathing. Harry shouted out and jolted Ireth from her slumber. She told Harry to start giving Bran CPR and ran to get Arwen. Harry did but Bran still wouldn't start breathing. Arwen pulled him away and she and Neville set to work.

They got his heart restarted with a spell but not his breathing. Elrond came in and began chanting. Arwen began to check his vitals when he suddenly gasped for air. The three of them checked him over and declared that he was fine. Harry was told not to lie on him however just in case.

Harry and Ireth climbed into the bed that night. Both of them held Bran close between them but were careful to make sure they were not lying on him. After that Harry refused to leave the room again and studied his magic instead of his weapons. Every night he would climb in beside Bran and fall asleep pretending that nothing had ever happened.

Arwen checked on Bran every hour of the day as she didn't want to take any chances on his heart stopping again. Harry would sit and worry his head off when she did but Bran was always the same, his organs and body functions were fine he just refused to respond and wake up.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry had begun to have nightmares again. He had started to fear falling asleep and try to hide his insomnia from the others. But when he started to fly ahead of even Hermione in their magic studies Ireth and Mithrandir became suspicious. Ireth decided to spend the night with Harry to discover if he was training at night. She watched him all night as he had a nightmare and had woken after only an hour of sleep. He then spent the rest of the night reading his spell books and practicing. In the morning Ireth went straight to Severus who handed her a dreamless sleep potion.

She slipped into his water that night and when he fell asleep she waited a couple of hours then left when he hadn't had a nightmare. But instead he had a vision.

"_Master. The plan is set. We await your order."_

"_Very good Wormtail. Tell Bella that she is to start the escape plan tonight. I will have all of my followers back."_

"_Of coarse Master."_

"_Oh and Wormtail."_

"_Yes Master?"_

"_Send the prisoner to me." The rat nodded and a few minutes later a young man was pulled into the room. He glared up at Voldemort from the floor and Harry recognised who it was. Estel._

"_Tell me where Potter is."_

"_Go to hell you orc."_

"_Crucio." _

_Estel did not cry out but he writhed in pain._

Harry shot awake crying out as his scar throbbed painfully. He quickly climbed out of the bed and ran down the hall to Estel's room and he hammered on the door. When no one answered he opened the door and the room was empty. On the bed was a note.

_We have captured him. If you want him back give us the one called Potter. You have three Earth days to do so._

It wasn't signed but Harry knew who had sent it. He turned and ran out into the hall and ran to Ireth's room. She answered immediately and when Harry handed her the note she ran to Mithrandir's room and sent Harry to get Legolas and the twins. When they got the Mithrandir's room Elrond was there. Dumbledore was also there.

"Harry…you had a vision didn't you."

"Wormtail said the plan was set all they needed was Voldemort's word to go. Then they brought Estel in. He told Voldemort to go to hell and was hit with Crucio."

"We must act at once. You five and Neville will go and retrieve Estel."

"But what about Bran? I can't leave him!"

"I'll stay with him." They all spun to find Pandora standing at the door. "Harry you need to go. I'll stay with Bran and if he wakes up I'll knock him out until you come back."

Harry looked at the girl and choaked on his laughter before hugging her. She hugged him back then went to get Neville. Once Neville was briefed they collected their weapons and Ireth, Harry and Neville grabbed their wands. They left before sunrise so they never saw the red sun rise over the valley.

On Earth they landed near Voldemort's hide out. Ireth led them while drawing her sword. They reached the door without being detected but inside Legolas could sense Death Eaters standing at the door. He moved to the door and through the letter box he killed one and then the other. The other five followed him and they quickly moved through the old house looking for Estel.

They kept to the shadows but when they came close to one of the doors Harry fell to his knees clutching his forehead. Neville told the others that Voldemort must be in there. Harry stood up rubbing his scar as Legolas and the twins tried to sense if Estel was in there.

He was.

Ireth took control. She didn't want Voldemort to know that Harry was there so Neville and Harry were to get out and wait for them. Harry was about to argue when the pain shot through him again.

"Estel is being tortured…hurry." Neville then grabbed Harry and they escaped.

The elfs got themselves ready. They pulled their hood up so as not to be recognised and the twins kicked the door open while Ireth started firing spells. Legolas ran in and grabbed Estel. The man was conscious but only just. Legolas lifted him and ran back out amid the spells and arrows.

Ireth hit Voldemort with a well timed burn spell and then they ran. Due to their speed they escaped before anyone could even think about stopping them. Harry and Neville were waiting for them and had already started the transportation spell when the elfs jumped towards them they finished it and soon found themselves in a heap in Mithrandir's room.

Harry was the first to his feet. He pulled Neville up then said quickly that Crucio was used then ran to Bran's room. When he got there Pandora was sitting on the window seat looking at Bran and glancing out of the window every so often looking at the red sun. When he walked in she looked up and at his silent question she shook her head. Harry sighed and thanked her. The girl went to see Estel while Harry climbed into the bed and fell asleep at once. He didn't dream or see anything again that day.

---------------------------------------

There you go. You guys really hated me last chapter didn't you? Hope you enjoyed this one, I'm not really that sure about it but oh well. It's the best I could do with damn writers block. Love the reviews guys. xxx


	31. Chapter 30

Estel began to recover quickly. Neville in particular was doing everything he could to make sure that Estel was not affected by that curse. To Neville's relief Estel wasn't. When Arwen and Estel asked Neville why he was so worried he told them about his parents. Arwen had cried and hugged Neville close while Estel placed his hand on her back.

Harry refused to move from the bed for days. Ireth eventually got sick of him and got both sets of twins to throw Harry in a very cold bath. He went in a mood for a few hours but agreed that he had to start looking after himself again.

He once again got his strength back and began to destroy everyone during the training. Ireth had to send him to cool down more than once for trying too hard. Most of the time he trained alone with Legolas, Neville, Elladan and Elrohir. He got his ass kicked by Legolas yet again.

Every night after dinner would be the same. He would finish and say goodnight to everyone before heading to Bran's room to fall asleep almost immediately. Hermione, Ginny and Pandora loved to peak in and watch them. Pandora would actually sit on the window seat and keep an eye on them though. Legolas was always finding the little panda asleep on that seat.

Pandora was extremely worried about her cousin though she never let on. The elfs however noticed how much harder she was working in training and knew that something was up. They guessed after Legolas found her curled up on the window seat asleep. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep. They started to look after her more without the others realising and Pandora was grateful for that.

It had been almost two months now since the attack and even though they were all worried about Bran Ireth refused to stop their training when they had to go back soon. They next week was Christmas and that lifted their spirits a bit.

---------------------------

Sirius couldn't believe it. He wasn't actually dead and there was a way for him to get back to his godson. But the spell and potion had to be made before the year since his 'death' had ended.

He loved that red headed witch so much. Well apart from when she was beating him up for 'dying'. James worried about Harry but trusted Remus to protect his baby boy. All three had found a way of watching Harry and Lily cried every time she saw him crying over Bran.

Sirius wished there was a way to contact Remus to tell him as he knew Remus would find both the spell and the potion extremely quickly. Especially with Hermione's help. Lily began to look into it just so that she wasn't watching Harry every hour of the day. Sirius was hopeful. All he wanted was to be back with Harry and he would do anything to accomplish that.

---------------------------------

God knows what day it was when Harry finally got a response. All Harry knew was that it was the happiest day of his life.

It was after dinner and Harry was holding Bran like he always did. Harry was telling Bran that he loved him and that Pandora had warned him to wake him soon or she would kick his ass. Harry had started laughing thinking about the little panda when he felt it. Bran's hand had twitched.

"Bran?" it twitched again. "Bran, wake up….please wake up."

Bran groaned and his eyes started to flicker. Harry jumped up from the bed and flung the door open and shouted for Ireth and Arwen. He then ran back to the bed.

"Come on Bran….you know you want to wake up….I miss you so much…."

"….'arr'…"

"Bran?" That's when his eyelids opened. Those beautiful grey eyes that Harry had been longing to see blinked drowsily at him. Harry eyes welled up as Bran tried to speak again.

"H…Harry? What…."

"Shhh. Don't speak Bran." Bran voice was extremely rough and Harry's was cracking due to his happiness. Ireth ran in and when she saw the grey eyes open she gasped and jumped onto the bed and started hugging the boy. Harry and Ireth were both crying and Bran was confused. Arwen came in took control. Harry and Ireth were kicked out.

She began to check Bran over and apart from being sluggish he was totally fine. He responded well but he couldn't speak well after not using his voice for so long. When she had finished she moved away from the bed and called out that she was.

Harry burst through the door and Bran saw his love he smiled. Harry jumped onto the bed and pulled Bran close. Arwen smiled at the two before warning Bran to take it easy. She then left with Ireth to go tell everyone else the good news.

Harry was still holding Bran with his face buried in Bran's slightly greasy unwashed hair. When Bran felt something wet touch his head he pulled away and looked at Harry. He was crying.

"Harry?"

"I'm ok Bran. I'm just so happy you're finally awake."

Harry then kissed Bran and lay him down still kissing. Bran could feel Harry's love through the kiss and pulled Harry closer to deepen it. Harry was crying again but he refused to let Bran end the kiss, he was just so happy to have Bran back.

Pandora burst into the room almost knocking the door off. Bran pulled away from Harry to look at her. She gasped and then started to cry. Bran called her over and she jumped between Harry and Bran who both hugged her while she cried.

"Pandora its ok. He's totally fine."

She nodded at Harry's words and hugged her cousin even more. Then Bran got the biggest surprise of his life. His family hadn't been able to come after his mother had fallen ill. She had refused to let him stay at home when he was already coming to Middle Earth. She had told him to behave and that she would see him when he got back.

However, Ireth had obviously told them about what had happened and brought them to Middle Earth. Bran sat up as his mother came in and pulled him close. Then his father came in with his little sister. She squealed with delight when she saw him and started chanting his name. He pulled her onto the bed and hugged her close. She hugged him just as hard and told him that she loved him. He began to cry after she said that.

Pandora glanced at Harry who got the message and they left the room after Hugging Bran. When they got into the hall Harry sighed and slide to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Why don't you go to your room?"

"Bran's mum and dad are in my room."

"Oh right. Well come on then."

"What?"

"You can come and sit in my room. We might find Ginny and Draco along the way. Or maybe even Blaze." Harry sighed and followed her.

When they reached her room everyone was sitting waiting to here the news. She told them and Ron and Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry. Ireth and Legolas smiled and looked at each other. They then quickly looked away and Ireth blushed slightly.

Everyone sat talking until Harry saw how late it was. He said goodnight and ran to Bran's room. The door was open and Bran was sitting up reading one of Harry's spell books. Harry stepped into the room making Bran look up. They smiled at each other before Harry quickly got into his night ware and climbed in beside Bran. Bran had slightly dreamy look on his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about your butt."

"Bran! You cheeky thing!" Harry play slapped him and Bran just smirked.

They kissed and lay down. Bran was almost asleep when Harry said the he loved Bran. Bran said that he loved Harry, kissed him and fell asleep with Harry watching him.

-----------------------------------

Aww. So cute if I do say so myself. Now that's two chapters in two days. So you lot had better be grateful. Nah I'm kidding. Oh and thanks to Happo for taking his writers block back. Love the reviews guys. See yah next chapter! xxx


	32. Chapter 31

Bran recovered quickly which Mithrandir said was due to the elements, mainly his control over ground and fire, which allowed his body to regenerate quickly. Harry didn't really care, he was just glad to have his firefly back.

The next day was Christmas so Ireth gave up and let them off training. This cheered them all up as they could spend some quality time relaxing. It had started to snow lightly so most sat indoors.

Hermione and Ron sat together next to the fire in the library and they were joined by, Ginny and Draco, Arwen and Estel and Neville. Both sets of twins were locked up in Elrohir's room planning something which the others didn't want to know about. Harry, Bran, Ireth, Legolas, Remus, Severus and Pandora were taking a walk outside.

Bran was cuddled up to Harry while Pandora held her cousins hand. The two were extremely close now and Pandora could always be found with her cousin. Ireth, for once, was wearing a dress outside a ball. It was a simple but warm black dress. Arwen had sent all of Ireth's clothes to be washed leaving the blonde with only the dress and her winter cloak.

Legolas couldn't help but glance at Ireth every two minutes. He loved her but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. The twins teased him endlessly about it but he knew that they just wanted him to tell her. He was scared of destroying the close friendship he had with her though.

Ireth knew there was something up with Legolas as he kept looking at her. She kept thinking she looked ridiculous but Bran and Legolas had told her other wise while Harry just teased her. Remus and Severus had kept silent but Remus was grinning in the way that only a wolf could. Severus kept watching Remus and Ireth knew that he plan to get them together was working.

Harry, Bran and Pandora all looked at each other. Those four were so blind that it could only take a miracle like Christmas to get them together. That was what the twins were working on. Presents that was supposedly from the couples to be to each other. Everyone at Hogwarts thought their teachers were together anyway so it wouldn't hurt for them to be together. The other elfs were getting bored of the avoidance game that the blondes seemed to be playing. Even Legolas' mother and father wanted him to hurry up. They knew that he loved her and they could see that Ireth loved him so there was no need for the avoidance.

Bran decided it was time to step up operation get them together. He took Severus away to ask him about 'Potions'. Pandora grabbed Legolas' hand and dragged him off without an explanation. Harry tackled Remus and Ireth together and took them to the courtyard.

At the edge of the training grounds Pandora stopped and pulled Legolas down to sit. He was confused but he only raised his eyebrow at the girl. That's when she started ranting.

"When are you gonna tell Ireth how you feel? I mean come one! Everyone else knows and can see it! She loves you as well so why don't you just tell her! Are you that scared? I thought you were scared of nothing!"

"Pandora…"

"I'm only saying this cause your very close to me. I want you to be happy and you'll be happy with Ireth. And don't tell me you're scared it will ruin your friendship because it won't. Now you either ask her by tomorrow night after dinner or I will tell her." She glared at him and he gulped.

"Ok, I'll tell her. You know, if it wasn't you Pandora I would have just walked away."

"You can't walk away from me because I'm too damn cute!"

He just smiled and hugged her before they began to walk back to the courtyard.

Severus was speechless. Bran had told him straight out to tell the wolf or he would. He had spluttered as Bran laughed at him. When Severus had composed himself Bran was smiling. Severus couldn't help but smile softly as he knew that Bran was only looking out for him and cared for him. Bran suggested he do it at dinner and Severus agreed.

They began to walk back when Severus froze and starting shaking his head.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell him….he still loves Black. I can't do this to him when he is still grieving."

Bran's eyes dropped to the ground and he flew off to find Harry. He had to stop his love from telling Remus before it was too late.

Harry sat Remus down and sat Ireth beside him. Harry decided to tackle Ireth first as he'd rather not have to wait for a mauling.

"Harry what the hell is this about?"

"Well Ireth, I'm sick of watching you stare at Legolas all day. If you like him, which I know you do, then just tell him! I know your blonde but come on!"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"I didn't say anything. Oh look its Bran." Harry spun round to find Bran crashing into him. Bran quickly pulled his lover up and dragged him off.

"Don't tell Remus anything!"

"Why not?"

"Severus just told me that Remus is still in love with Sirius! And he's still grieving! We can't tell him!"

Harry's face dropped at the mention of his Godfather but he agreed to what Bran was saying. They went back to the others and found that Severus, Pandora and Legolas had rejoined them. Harry walked right past them and headed towards his and Bran's room. Bran followed him while the others looked confused.

Ireth glanced at Legolas who had also heard Bran's mention of Sirius. They went to look for the twins and look for a way to cheer Harry up while the other three left to do their own thing.

Harry stayed in his bed for the rest of the day. Remus was sent to talk to him and as soon as Remus saw Harry he knew it was about Sirius. Remus joined Harry in the bed and they fell asleep, both crying over the man they loved and believed they had lost.

Ireth was locked in the library with Bran, Hermione, Severus and Mithrandir. They were searching for a way for Harry and Remus to contact Sirius' spirit. They were having no luck so they gave up around midnight and went to bed.

During the night Ireth jolted awake and had run to Hermione's room to drag the girl back to the library to help her. The girl was extremely confused while Ireth babbled in elfish, forgetting that Hermione still wasn't fluent.

When Hermione woke up and calmed Ireth down she found out what was going on. The elf had talked to Sirius in a vision like dream. He was still alive and was with Lily and James' spirits. This was Lily's plan. When Hermione was told what to look for they soon found the ancient scroll that they needed.

When Ireth read it over she found out about the spell and the potion and when it should be cast and brewed. The two looked at each other then started cheering. They grabbed the scroll and ran to Mithrandir's room. When he looked it over he agreed to help them. They were going to keep it a secret from Harry and Remus until they were sure it could be done.

The girls were kicked out so that they could get ready for their day of celebration. When they got ready Ron escorted Hermione to breakfast and Legolas was lounging against the wall next to Ireth's door waiting for her.

Breakfast was very eventful. Both sets of twins insisted that everyone open their gifts at the same time. Everyone was extremely nervous but when they opened the boxes all that happened was that they all starting singing. In elfish. Hermione was smiling happily as she understood what she was saying. Ron was trying to stop himself while Harry and Bran just looked at each other while signing. Both were smiling softly.

By the end of the song some of them started cracking up. The four twins were crying with laughter while Ron started to grow angry and pulled out his wand. But he was too slow. Harry had his pointed at Ron's forehead and Estel had something sharp and pointy touching his back. Ron froze and dropped his wand. Hermione picked it up and told Harry and Estel to leave him alone.

"You attack no one within these halls Ron. Especially not family." Ron just nodded at Harry. He was incredibly embarrassed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone took turns to open their presents. Hermione was given mostly books while Ron gave her something that she was to open later. She gave him a funny look and peaked inside the box before blushing and closing it.

Ron got a new broom and a lot of Quidditch equipment. However he was extremely happy with a chess set that the elfs had made for him. He sat staring at it for the rest of breakfast.

Fred and George were giving a load of materials for their joke shop from everyone while their mother gave them chocolate and a jumper each. Elrohir was given a large supply of Fred and George's products while Elladan was given books and new weapons.

Ginny received a beautiful dress from the elfs and chocolate and books from everyone else. Draco however had certainly splashed out on his gift. He gave Ginny a beautiful silver necklace with a dragon with fiery red eyes hanging from it. It was pure silver and was quite heavy but Ginny loved it and threw her arms around Draco's neck. The necklace was passed around but Severus made sure that he got it before Remus so that he could show the wolf without Remus being hurt by the silver.

Draco received book, Quidditch equipment and a new sword. Ginny gave him a small gold picture frame which she seemed embarrassed about giving him after the gift he had given her. He told her not to be silly and when he looked at the picture he smiled. It was a picture that had been taken the day after they had gone public and both of them were sitting at the lake cuddling under the willow tree. It was a muggle picture so it really was a true happy moment that had been captured. Draco kept the picture near him for the rest of the day which made Ginny happy.

Harry got new Quidditch equipment and a new Quidditch book. Ireth gave him a photo album of the time he had spent in Middle Earth which included the picture of Harry and Bran's first proper kiss. From his love, Harry received a picture of Harry as a baby with his parents, Remus and Sirius and a picture of the two lovers at the Yule ball dancing with eyes only for each other. Harry hugged Bran after his gift and started crying as he handed over Bran's gift.

It was a small statue of a fire nymph which moved in reaction to Bran's powers. The nymph then began to sing one of Bran's favourite songs.

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide._

_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, 'cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, 'cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, 'cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

Bran began to cry and flung himself into Harry's arms. Everyone else couldn't help but feel very emotional as the song was beautiful and suited the two and their relationship perfectly.

They quickly moved on and everyone got books or clothing. Dumbledore got five pairs of socks which he was very happy about. When it got to Ireth and Legolas everyone leaned forward. Ireth handed hers over although she looked a tiny bit confused when she noticed it wasn't the packaging she had originally used.

Legolas opened it and gasped when he found a heart shaped amethyst gem attached to a wrist band. Ireth looked at it in surprise as that was the gift she was planning on giving Legolas until someone else bought it. She smiled as she knew what the others had done and returned Legolas' hug. When she opened her own gift her breath was taken away. Inside the box was a very delicate topaz flower which was attached to a long silver chain. Legolas smiled as he too realised that someone else in the group had bought his original gift and switch it with the other gift. He leaned forward and lifted the chain from the box and placed it around Ireth's neck. As he leaned forwards to clasp it he caught her sent and had to close his eyes to stop himself from grabbing the elf and kissing her.

It was soon time for Remus and Severus to swap gifts. After they found out about how Remus felt the twins felt that the original gifts were more suited than the ones they had picked. Severus had given Remus a collection of pictures from various different time periods. From first year to the present Remus found pictures of James and Sirius, himself and Lilly, himself and Harry, a few with Sirius before he was taken and a few recent ones with Severus. As Remus looked at the pictures of him and Severus he noticed how happy both of them were. But Remus already knew that he was happy with Severus around him.

Remus had given Severus some rare potions ingredients including ware-wolf fur. He also gave Severus a picture of the 'family' and another picture of just the two of them playing chess next to the fire in Remus' quarters. Severus smiled and looked up at Remus with a large smile on his face. He looked at Ireth who nodded. Bran and Severus stood up and pulled Harry and Remus with them.

"We have something to tell you two."

"This is very important and will change your lives."

"Bran just tell me."

"Harry, Remus, Sirius is still alive." Harry's eyes widened while Remus turned pale.

"This means that we can bring him back but we need your help to make it happen as you two were the closest to him."

"How….how do you know….."

"He told me last night Harry. He told me what to look for and it will work. It was your mother who helped him contact me."

"My mum?" Bran's heart broke at Harry's voice and he pulled him closer.

"If you two don't want to go thought with it then we won't. But this is your decision so we are going to give you both some time to think it over."

"Thank you….Severus." Harry began to cry so Bran led him to their room. Severus helped Remus to his room while the others retired to their own rooms.

By the time dinner arrived, Harry and Remus had both decided what they wanted. They were the last one's to arrive in the hall and Harry quickly sat next to Bran while Remus walked calmly over to his normal seat. When Ireth asked them if they had decided both agreed that they wanted Sirius back.

This made Severus both happy and sad. He was happy that Remus would finally be able to get over his grieving but it also meant that Severus would never have a chance to make Remus his. Severus was ready to give up the man he loved just so that Remus would be happy.

After dinner Legolas stood up and pulled Ireth to her feet at a warning look from Pandora. Ireth looked confused and Legolas smiled at how cute she looked. He gave her a quick look over and felt his heart beat faster due to her rather low cut corset dress which made her great figure look even more amazing.

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes and smiled again.

"Legolas? What is going on?"

"Ireth….I….I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I've loved you for years and want to be with you."

Ireth stared at him in shock. She never expected Legolas to say that. She hadn't believed Harry but now she did. She noticed that Legolas was starting to worry and she smiled at him.

"I love you too Legolas."

His smile was so large Pandora was worried that his face would crack. Legolas picked Ireth up and spun her round before kissing her sweetly. She smiled and pulled him back for another kiss as the others cheered.

------------------------------------------------------

Man this took forever. Whoever gave me writers block can take it back now please!! I'm not happy with this chapter but it's the best I could do. I hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews i've been getting. Oh and I may be posting the first few chapters of a Naruto fic that has spawned from this writers block of mine. I'll you guys posted on that if your interested. Thanks guys love yah! (Oh and the song is 'Warmness on the Soul' by Avenged Sevenfold)


	33. Chapter 32

New Years Eve came flying round the corner after Christmas. The elfs were more interested in celebrating the New Year than they were some human 'savoir' being born.

The main hall and the courtyard were being decorated and Legolas was becoming excited. You couldn't see it unless you knew the elf but his eyes lit up at the mention of the large party that was being held. His parents would be there and Arwen was excited as her grandmother, Queen Galadriel, would also be attending.

Harry couldn't help but laugh watching the others get caught up in the preparations. Hermione had already told him that she wasn't a big fan of New Years Eve but she had thrown herself into helping Arwen.

As he stood in the corner of the hall he smiled as his love was being rushed off his feet telling young elfs were to go and what to do with the decoration they had. Bran looked as if he was on top of the world and Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as he was never trusted with any of the organisation.

Bran smiled at the group of elfs and told them to go to the kitchen to help out and then turned when he felt eyes on him. He quickly spotted Harry and walked over smiling. He gave his love a quick kiss before stepping back.

"You look bored and annoyed. I know how much you hate not helping."

"Why not though? I only messed up a little. Why won't they give me another chance?"

"Um, Harry. The star you broke was the centre piece of that year's celebration. That's why they don't trust you anymore."

"I hate it. I wish I could get another chance."

"You will….eventually."

At that point Ireth burst in followed by Arwen and Hermione. Both of the elfs were angry and Hermione was worried and confused. Ireth and Arwen were arguing in elfish so Hermione's limited knowledge of the language had her only picking up on a few words.

"_I will not wear that stupid dress Arwen!"_

"_You will! It's not right for a female to be wearing those clothes!"_

"_I will wear what I want, when I want ok?! You have no control over me!"_

"_So you'd rather look like a man than the beautiful elf maiden that you are?!"_

"_Yes. So why don't you bugger off and go with those things that call themselves maidens!"_

Bran and Harry had noticed during the argument that Ireth was wearing Legolas' clothing. She had obviously gotten tired of dresses. Arwen stormed out and Hermione followed after being glared at by Ireth. Harry waited until the door had closed behind his friend before walking over to the blonde.

"Ireth? What the hell?"

"Please just stay out of it Harry. I can't deal with someone I thought was a friend trying to tell me what to wear."

"Hey you know I wouldn't even bat an eyelid if you strutted around naked. Why would I care what you wore?"

She smiled and hugged him just as Legolas stuck his head around the door. He smiled when he saw that Ireth was calm and stepped in. she refused to look at him though.

"Legolas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you for trying to stick up for me."

"I won't accept your apology until you look at me."

She did eventually. Legolas smiled at her before kissing her and calling her a silly elf. She swatted his shoulder then turned to Bran.

"You can go get some sleep. And don't bother arguing. I saw you last night at the window. You forget the building curves so I can see you from my room and from Legolas' room."

Bran sighed and nodded. Ireth looked at Harry who quickly dragged Bran out and towards his bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping?"

"I didn't want to worry you at this time of the year."

"Bran, you should know by now that I couldn't give a fuck about Christmas, New Year or Halloween. It's just too painful for me to enjoy any of these celebrations."

"Yeah I know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Harry kissed him then helped Bran into the bed. He stayed in the bed until Bran was asleep but he remained in the room for another two hours. He only left when a young elf had knocked on the door to inform Harry that he was being allowed to do the seating arrangements with Meredith's help. Harry had grinned and rushed out to find her.

He loved Meredith. One of his first tests was to watch over her as she travelled to deliver a message to Queen Galadriel. They had quickly become good friends and he enjoyed her company almost as much as Bran's.

When he reached the hall Meredith was sitting next to the three trays of cutlery with a list in her hand. He ran up and hugged her before they started working. The top table was simple enough. Elfin royalty such as Queen Galadriel and her husband, Elrond and his family and Legolas and his family were to sit there joined by the captains of the guards from the three different elfin kingdoms and their families. Mithrandir, Dumbledore and Minerva were also to join this table as respected figures of magic.

The next table was mostly higher up guards and Harry, Bran, Ireth and the others. Meredith was also to sit at this table as she was a respected figure amongst the Rivendell elfs. Harry couldn't help but groan as one of the head trainers was placed at this table. This elf was the head of archery and was incredibly snooty towards Harry and his human ways. Harry made sure to slip Estel in next to him.

They only had the placement cards to sit on the table when Arwen burst in. they both looked at her as she was in her dress for that evening but her hair had not been styled and the dress was not properly laced.

"Arwen?"

"You two get going! There is only half an hour until the first guests arrive!"

"Oh great!" Harry quickly placed the last of the cards with his wand before he and Meredith ran out. "Thanks Arwen!"

"Don't thank me. It was Ireth who was shouting blue murder trying to find you."

Harry winced and ran. He did not want to be on the end of one of Ireth's moods. When he got to his room all the girls were in there with Bran and Remus. Ireth was currently pushing Bran into a bath.

"Harry you'll have to go to Legolas' room. He ahs your clothes."

"But…my room…"

"Legolas' parents stole mine so I'm stealing yours! Now move it! And you lot start getting ready!" Harry was kicked out so he ran to Legolas' room and quickly walked in.

Ireth gave Ginny and Hermione a bag each and told them to hurry. She then handed Remus two bags before sending him into the bathroom. Hermione and Ginny were both extremely embarrassed so Ireth pointed to a screen in the corner which Hermione ran behind. Ireth turned her back on Ginny and began to strip. Ginny quickly started getting ready. She had noticed that all three girls had corset style dresses and Ginny's was just a clip up at the back and front. She couldn't quite reach the back but when she heard Hermione sighing she peeked around the screen. Hermione looked great. Her dress was a dazzling silver and she looked amazing in it. The problem was the lace up corset at the back. Ginny quickly done it and Hermione clipped her up and they both stepped round to find Ireth slipping on her shoes.

Ireth was wearing a forest green dress with royal blue within the laced up bodice. The colours of Legolas' family. She turned and looked over them both and brushed Ginny's strapless pure white dress. All three agreed that they looked good. Ireth performed a spell that straightened their hair then twisted some of Hermione's out of her face. Ginny's was left and Ireth let her hair trail down her back as it was usually tied up.

The bathroom door opened and Remus and Bran stepped out. Bran was stunning in black and sliver while Remus looked gorgeous in green. After they gave themselves a good looking over and sorted out the men's hair the group left for the hall.

In Legolas' room Harry found Ron, Draco and Severus. Both twins were changing separately from the others which had Harry worried. Neville had declined Legolas' invitation and was changing in his own room.

Harry grabbed the bag that was clearly his and started to get ready. Draco, Ron and Severus looked worried as Legolas handed them bags. Severus quickly stole the bathroom which wound Ron up but he quickly ducked behind a screen in the corner. Harry rolled his eyes and began to strip, as did Legolas. Draco was shocked that these two felt so comfortable being naked in front of each other. Draco blushed and turned his back to the two and began to change.

Legolas smirked at Harry who waggled his eyebrows. Harry quickly buttoned his comfortable but stylish shirt and gazed at the colour. The black was unusual as it seemed to change colour but it was the silver Celtic design that had his attention. He snapped out of it when Legolas cleared his throat and he quickly pulled on his trousers which were silver with the same design in black. As he put his belt on around the long shirt he looked up.

Legolas was wearing his family's colours and didn't look too happy. That was due to the cloak he had been given. It was too big and did not suit Legolas' slender but powerful frame. Harry pulled it off the elf and handed Legolas the light cloak that Ireth had gotten him. The family crest was on the back so it fit with the rest of outfit. They heard Draco mutter about something and turned to find him staring hopelessly at his boots and belt.

Harry quickly done the belt in the traditional elfin way quickly. Legolas then showed Draco how to tie and fasten the boots. Once Draco was ready Harry couldn't help but give out a whistle. The white outfit looked great on Draco and was a welcome change from his usual grey and black.

Ron stepped around the screen and Harry grinned. For the first time his friend would actual look amazing at a ball. Ron was wearing nothing but silver and he looked quite princely in it. He was bound to attract a lot of attention tonight but Harry knew the red head would only have eyes for Hermione if Ireth had played her cards right.

The bathroom door clicked and Severus stepped out looking uncomfortable. He wasn't in black but his change wasn't too drastic. He was wearing an interesting shade of grey which strangely suited him. His shirt was the same style as the others which Harry guessed was to show they were a team and Severus suited it.

Once they sorted out their belts and boots and Legolas attached his family sword to his belt they set off. They arrived before the girls and Remus and Bran so they headed towards their seats as people were starting to sit down.

Mithrandir smiled as Legolas bowed to the others already seated before sitting down himself. He glanced to the wizard and witch next to him who looked so proud of their students. The doors opened again to reveal Neville with a very pretty elf maiden on his arm. They reached the second table and Harry slapped Neville on the back before hugging the maiden who Mithrandir had now recognised as Meredith.

Finally the last of the team entered and everyone turned to look. Ireth and the girls looked like goddesses as they moved towards their table. Legolas captured Ireth's hand before she could sit down and led her over to his seat and began to talk to her. Ginny and Draco were staring at each other as if they hadn't been together in years. Ron's jaw had dropped at the sight of Hermione which was always a good sign. Bran had been captured in a kiss almost immediately and the two teachers smiled shyly at each other before sitting down.

The doors opened again and in bounced the Weasley twins identical in every way. They were followed by the other twins and everyone realised that all four were dressed the same. Ireth groaned as they had clearly changed the colours she had given them. She smacked Elladan and Elrohir on the head when they reached the top table.

The trumpeters came in at that moment so Ireth hurried to her own seat as the announcer entered. Everyone clapped politely then fell silent.

"Introducing our honoured guests, the King and Queen of Mirkwood Kingdom." Everyone gave their applause and Legolas rose to meet his parents and was crushed in a hug from his mother.

"The lord of this realm and his daughter, Lord Elrond and fair maiden Arwen."

Cheers went up and Harry heard many people comment on how much Arwen looked like her mother. He glanced at Estel who was smiling at the elf he loved so much. Once they had been seated the announcer gained everyone's attention.

"From the white forest I introduce our Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel."

All of the elfs stood. Harry, Bran and Neville smiled and stood up. The others copied and Harry grinned at Hermione and Ginny's reactions. The Lady of Lorien truly was beautiful. As the two beautiful elfs made their way to the table everyone bowed. Bran the lowest.

Hermione watched as Arwen stood and was embraced by the Lady. Neville whispered that she was Arwen's Grandmother. Once the top table had been seated everyone else followed. When the food was served Ron tucked in much to Hermione's annoyance. When the meal had ended a band appeared on the small stage. It was the same band who had played at the ball Harry and Bran had gotten together at.

Harry smiled as he was pulled up to dance with Meredith. Bran just laughed and sat with Neville. During Harry's dance with Meredith Bran saw Lexus enter the hall. He was clearly there to sing.

Bran quickly ducked under the table until he was sure Lexus was gone. Neville told him it was all clear and for the rest of the night before Lexus sang Bran hid from him. He still had not told Harry why he hated the man so much but Harry had never asked.

Bran jumped when he was hugged from behind and turned to find Harry. He smiled and kissed his love before they began to dance. Bran smiled happily and looked around. The sun was setting and the hall was filled with a golden glow.

The music stopped and everyone looked at the stage. Bran groaned and hid behind Harry as Lexus stepped up on stage.

"Hello there. I'm going to be singing a special song for you all. It's also for a special someone." He seemed to look right at Bran as he said this.

The music started and Harry pulled Bran close as it was quite slow.

_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry,  
But it always comes out wrong,  
I think a part of you still loves me,  
Even though we're moving on._

_Always, all ways I wanted us to be,  
Always, all ways you and me,  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me,  
_

Ron and Hermione had joined them by now and Remus asked Severus for a dance. They hadn't danced since the Yule ball at school and both were upset about how they hadn't acted more on what they knew of each others feelings. Both however knew it was Sirius that was holding them back.

Remus pushed the thoughts of Sirius out of his mind to enjoy his dance with Severus.

_  
Always all ways..._

_And I'm sorry for what happened,  
But I want you there to see,  
That I'm changing all my actions,  
I don't wanna set you free._

_Always, all ways I want to see you through  
Always, all ways me and you  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me._

_'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
Yeah, I'm waiting for you,  
Give me answers, get me through,  
I will wait...  
_

Ginny and Draco were dancing together now and many elfs had turned to watch the two. She with hair like fire clearly loved him with hair like snow. The elfs loved it when opposites came together.

_  
Always, all ways I wanted us to be,  
Always, all ways you and me,  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me._

_'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
And I'll wait here for you,  
Give me answers, give me through,  
I will wait...  
_

Legolas and Ireth had finally appeared on the floor and everyone agreed that they were made for each other. She would make a fine Queen, if a little bit of a crazy one.

_  
'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
Yeah I'm waiting for you,  
Give me answers, get me through,  
I will wait..._

_Always, all ways_

When the song ended the couple kissed apart from Remus and Severus who smiled at each other before parting.

Both were upset but Remus knew how much Sirius meant to him. Severus could never compete with Remus' first love. Or could he?

Man I suck. I made you guys wait over a month for this. I reread this fic and realised how many mistakes and ideas not finished there actually is. I may redo the chapters at some point but maybe not. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks for all your reviews. Xxx


	34. Chapter 33

The party was in full swing now. Hermione was shocked at the way some elfs could act at a formal ball. However she should have known the twins would get the other twins drunk.

Elladan and Elrohir were holding each other up as Fred and George sang totally out of tune I'm a little tea pot. Elrohir was rather more drunk than the other three and it was all Elladan could do to keep his brother up.

The four staggered out of the hall singing while Harry and Ireth laughed. Bran had gone for some air but Harry knew something was up. He had tried to find Bran but had been dragged back in to dance Fred. Now he had his chance and he slipped out unnoticed and headed to his and Bran's favourite tree.

When he got there Bran wasn't alone. Nor was he even conscious. Harry's heart stopped as he saw his love tied up and knocked out. He pulled out his wand and rushed at the person standing over Bran holding out a wand.

Harry shot his first spell but Bran's attacker moved out of its way. That's when Harry saw who it was. Lexus. He growled and flew at him pulling out a dagger. Lexus dodged it and after grabbing Bran tried to run.

Harry however stunned him and suddenly something screamed at him to make it stronger. But he was too late as Lexus broke the spell and flew at Harry knocking both to the ground. However the dagger in Harry's hand sliced open Lexus' sleeve and after the initial spurt of blood Harry spotted a familiar symbol of his arm.

The Dark Mark.

Harry flew into an even bigger rage and he managed to stun, knock out and severely hurt Lexus just as the guards ran over. They looked between Harry and the injured and unconscious death eater. Harry told them to go and get Mithrandir, Dumbledore and Severus.

The three appeared moments later followed by Legolas and Ireth. She went straight to Bran and checked him over and found that he was possibly drugged judging by the glass lying next to the boy. Severus looked at the mark in horror and Dumbledore sighed.

Voldemort had reached this fair world. Harry felt like crying. His only sanctuary was now a well known place and he would never be safe until Voldemort was dead. Bran was carried off and Ireth told Legolas to go with him. She turned to Harry and pulled him into her arms.

The others slowly walked away and once they were gone Harry broke down. He hated his life and his destiny. The only thing keeping him going was Bran. God knows what would happen to Harry if Bran was taken or killed.

Ireth helped him up to the hospital wing where he sat next to Bran's bed and refused to move. She wrapped a blanket around him before sighing and walking out to find Legolas.

* * *

Bran woke the next day feeling groggy and sick. Arwen informed him that it was due to the drug. Harry had refused to let Bran's hand go which his love was secretly happy about even though it annoyed Arwen greatly. 

The others had popped in and out all day until Arwen got sick of the disruption and locked the door. Ireth told them all to leave Bran alone and go study or train with the guards.

The blonde was stressed out. She hadn't slept properly and was suffering from a hangover. She hadn't found Legolas last night and she still couldn't. Her head was pounding and she was ready to kill the twins when Mithrandir sent for her. She stalked into the private study room of the library and only half-heartedly tried to be polite.

The wizard raised his eyebrow at her but said nothing as she slouched into her seat. Remus handed her some tea. Dumbledore then sat up straighter making her pay attention.

"Now Ireth. We have a few things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Everything you know about this war."

She sighed. Mithrandir had told them she had seen a premonition. She drank her tea and began to explain.

* * *

PREMONITION

* * *

_Harry stood on top of the astronomy tower alone. His Firebolt rested against the wall next to him as he watched the battle below him. The death eaters had attacked the school wanting Harry._

_The students however had risen up against them. Even the Slytherin house was fighting them off. The DA were in the front line and were holding their own. A proud feeling swept through Harry before he got that oh so familiar feeling in his scar._

_He looked to the gates and saw him. The rat and Bellatrix were at his sides and Harry's blood began to boil. He went to pick up his broom when a delicate hand stopped him._

_His eyes met Ireth's making him stop. Legolas and the twins were there along with Bran. They all nodded at each other before heading into the attack._

_All anyone heard was the cry of six ancient creatures before the battle really began.  
_

* * *

END PREMONITION

* * *

Ireth looked up after finishing and saw the tears in Minerva and Remus' eyes. She sighed and asked to be excused before walking out.

Severus had listened to all of this and was quietly calculating. She had not informed them of the full premonition, that much was clear. She knew that something terrible would happen and she wanted to change it. But by not telling them she was harming their chances of changing the battle.

He slipped out and went after her. He was told that she was no longer in the halls of Rivendell and had taken her horse and her weapons. When he heard this he went to find either Legolas or Harry. He came across both with Bran. All three looked up as he entered.

Severus asked Legolas to step out and quickly told him. Harry had also heard and after kissing Bran he ran after Legolas. They didn't know where she could have gone but they had an idea.

Harry got the horses ready while Legolas gathered their weapons. The twins had found out by now and they along with Neville got their horses ready. The five members of Ireth's family rode out of Rivendell hoping to reach her before she crossed the border.

* * *

Dear lord this is so late….it's taken me three months to update and all I have for you guys is this. Sadly my muse has done a runner into the Naruto category leaving Harry high and dry. Plus i've had exams and a million other thing to worry about.

But enough excuses. Read and review please. xx


	35. Chapter 34

They rode for two days and two nights stopping once each day for the horses. Finally they spotted her.

She was sitting at the river edge allowing her horse time to rest. She was curled up and was staring into the water. Legolas slipped off his horse and crept towards her. Normally she would have noticed him but she was too upset. When he was a few feet from her he stopped.

"Ireth…"

She spun round and stood up while pulling a sword out on him. He stood his ground and looked into her eyes. She wavered and sat back down. He sat beside her.

"Why did you leave?"

"I…I had to. I had to change what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"The final battle at Hogwarts."

He watched her face. It was blank but he could see emotions raging in her eyes. She was beginning to break down. The other four where now sitting around them listening.

"What will happen Ireth?"

"You…you and H…Harry…you both die…he wins…everything is destroyed…including here…"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Neville looked stricken while the twins sighed. Legolas pulled his love close as she broke down. This was why she had run.

She was going to try and stop Voldemort by herself so that she didn't have to watch Legolas and Harry die. When she had stopped crying Neville stood up.

"Well, I for one am not going to let that happen. No snake faced idiot is going to kill two of my brothers. Anyone going to join me?"

He held his hand out and Harry quickly placed his over Neville's. The twins copied them and then Legolas did too. Ireth looked at the four of them. She loved them dearly and suddenly realised that as long as they stuck together they could do anything.

She placed her hand Legolas' and smiled. They headed back to Rivendell where they found Bran waiting for them. He flung his arms around the female and called her a stupid bitch. She laughed and they all headed to her room where the seven of them slept.

* * *

They would be returning to Hogwarts in two days. After everything that had happened during the Christmas break Ireth agreed with Mithrandir. They were stronger and they were almost ready for the war.

Harry had sunk into depression about leaving which confused Hermione and Ron greatly. However, Harry had never actually told them how much Middle Earth meant to him. He had decided that if he was still around after the war he would leave Earth forever and live with the elfs like Estel.

Ireth couldn't find anyone for training. They weren't in Draco or Ginny's rooms or Hermione's or Ron's. As she neared Harry's room she heard laughter. She flung the door open and tried not to laugh at the petrified looks on their faces.

Ginny had jumped onto Draco while Hermione had shrieked and flung her arms around Ron's neck. Bran had set fire to Harry's pillow and was currently helping his love put it out. The twins' had frozen and Ireth could see something was smoking through the gap between Elladan and Fred. Legolas and Pandora smiled at her from the window while Neville looked up from his book.

She shook her head and collapsed onto the bed next to Draco. She then looked around and grinned.

"If you guys just wanted to hang out you didn't have to hide from me. You could have just said."

Legolas laughed and held his hand out to her while Pandora jumped onto her cousin. Ireth sat with Legolas on the window and listened to the others joking and laughing while trying to stop Harry becoming depressed.

She felt eyes on her and looked round at Legolas. He smiled at her and she couldn't help blushing. The love he had for her clearly shone in his eyes and she knew that it was all for her.

For the rest of the day they all stayed in Harry's room. When they finally went to bed Harry wasn't depressed about leaving. He would miss his one true home but summer was only a few months away.

* * *

The next day they all trained in Middle Earth for the last time. Bran had been called away by Mithrandir and hadn't been seen for most of the day. Neither of them where at dinner and Harry began to get worried.

"Ireth."

"Yeah?"

"Where are Bran and Mithrandir?"

"I don't know Harry. All I was told was that Bran was going to be training with Mithrandir today and he would be given something."

"Oh, ok then."

After dinner Harry took a walk around Rivendell. He would miss the home of Elrond and his family. He stepped out into the courtyard and looked out across the valley. There was the forest path that led to the sea. Harry had seen some elves leaving. Those that had grown tired of the world and the constant struggle.

Then there was the mountain path that led to Lorien, home of Galadriel, and Mirkwood Forest, Legolas' future kingdom if he ever took the crown. He sighed and headed down to the river.

He sat at the edge of the water and watched as it ebbed and flowed past rocks and his feet. He lay back on the bank and closed his eyes. After falling into a light sleep, he was awoken by a slight breeze that seemed determined to wake him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

From across the bank he saw Bran. His eyes were glittering emerald green as he smiled at his love. He then stepped onto the water and seemed to glide across it. Harry saw that Bran's eyes where blue and knew that he was controlling the water.

Bran stepped next to Harry who sat up and looked up at his love. Bran knelt down and kissed Harry who pulled Bran closer. They sat for a few moments just kissing until Bran's hands started to wander. Harry pulled away slightly and looked at Bran. He could see in his eyes what his love wanted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready. And I know you are."

Harry just smiled before taking Bran's hand and pulling him back to his room. Bran sat on the bed while Harry locked the door with magic so that even Dumbledore and Mithrandir couldn't get in. He turned and found that Bran had lit all the candles in the room and was now sitting relaxed, watching Harry's every move.

Harry joined him on the bed and they looked at each other. Harry dipped his head and kissed Bran and things soon became heated. Very soon they were left with only their thin leggings on. Bran pressed flush against Harry causing them both to moan with pleasure. Harry slowly removed Bran's leggings and looked down at the body below him.

Bran was gorgeous. Harry kissed Bran as he discarded his own leggings before looking down at Bran to get permission. Bran nodded and Harry kissed him again before both were lost to their passion and love.

* * *

Ireth sat in the library reading next to the window. The sun was setting throwing shades of red, pink and purple over her. This was how Legolas found her. He lent against a pillar and watched her.

She was, willingly, wearing a dress. It was a simple design, made of purple silk and Legolas loved her in it. Her long blonde hair had been left down and it kept falling into her face while she read. He stepped over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear making her look up.

He smiled at her making her blush slightly as she smiled back. He lent down and gave her a soft sweet kiss which made her blush even more. She had never been considered pretty by the other elfs due to the fact she was always running around fighting rather than dress making and such. Also, many male elfs were put off when they saw the scar on her face as it made her tainted and un-perfect.

Legolas was the first who had actually looked at her for what she was. An elf maiden who kind, cared a lot about her friends and was beautiful. He slipped onto the window seat behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist while looking at what she was reading. She leaned into him and smiled again when he kissed her head and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I will miss you when you go back to Hogwarts."

"I'll miss you too Legolas. I've finally got you but I have to leave."

She sighed sadly and he pulled her closer. She laid her head on her shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her once more. He then looked out of the window and got an idea.

"Why don't I come with you?"

"What?"

"I will come with you to Hogwarts. I will say that it is for Harry and his training when really I am going to be with my love."

"Mithrandir won't believe you."

"I do not care Ireth. I just want to be with you forever."

She blushed again and kissed him. They smiled at each other before Legolas lifted her off the seat and set her on her feet. He then clasped her hand and they went to find Mithrandir.

* * *

Mithrandir sat back in his seat and watched the two blonde elfs. Legolas said that he was going to Hogwarts to continue Harry's training. The wizard didn't believe one word that came out of the prince's mouth. He wanted to go so that he was with Ireth, nothing else mattered.

"Fine. You may go Legolas. But I want weekly updates on how much they are all progressing."

"Yes sir. And thank you, I'm sure Harry will appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it to keep you two sane and to stop your hearts from breaking. You can go now."

He laughed at their faces and then shook his head once they had left. They were beginning to act like a married couple already, but then again, they always had.

* * *

Here you go guys. Once again sorry for it taking so long but I had exams then prom then a camping trip and then finally I've been writing like five other fics while preparing for university. Oh! And Deathly Hallows was amazing!! But it's so sad that story has finally come to an end after ten long, happy years.

Review if you like. I've actually missed them lol.

xxx


	36. Chapter 35

The next day they were all packed. They all gathered in the courtyard but they were waiting for Harry and Bran. No one had seen them all morning and Ireth was beginning to get suspicious.

She was standing beside Legolas and he had his arm around her waist. She kept looking up at him and smiling. Finally all four twins came out with Harry and Bran behind them.

"What took you two so long?"

"Well, me and Fred found them in an interesting position."

"George if you say one more word I will gut you."

George saluted Harry and moved to the back of the group laughing. Ireth just looked at them before turning to Mithrandir and Elrond.

"I'll see you both soon. Hopefully this war will be over by the time we get back."

"We wish you luck Ireth. Remember to call on us if you require any help at all."

"I will."

She then hugged both of them and was pulled into a hug by Legolas' mother. Both of them got on well and they had grown close during the holiday.

Soon they were all in a circle ready to go. They all said the spell and soon they were back at Hogwarts.

* * *

After most of them had woken up the teachers left to discover what had happened while they were gone. Ireth and Legolas went to her room while the others took a walk to catch up with their friends.

Severus was in his private rooms reading over the potion he was required to make. They had held off until he was back at the school with all his ingredients. He gathered what he needed to make the base of the potion. It would take him until the week before the anniversary of Sirius' death to finish the potion.

He was about to start what there was a knock at the door. He sighed and opened it and was shocked to find Remus standing there. He allowed the wolf in and they both sat down while a house elf brought them tea.

"Not that I don't mind, but what brings you down here Remus?"

"We need to talk Severus."

"Oh? What about?"

"About us. About how we both feel and about what is stopping us."

Severus sighed and leaned towards Remus slightly. He glanced at the tea before summoning something a bit stronger. Remus smirked as the bottle of whiskey appeared and allowed Severus to pour him a glass.

"Say what you have to say Remus."

"Well, I know we both like each other more than just friendship. And I also realise that Sirius is actually holding us back from acting on our feelings."

"Yes but what do you suppose we do Remus? Have a fling until you get the mutt back?"

"No. I want you both. Yes that sounds greedy and selfish but I believe that after everything I have went through I'm allowed to be greedy about this."

"But…what of Black's feelings towards me? We never did get along well."

"I'm sure we can change that. He never hated you Severus. You attitude to everyone just annoyed him. Oh and he had a crush on you when we were at school."

Severus chocked on his whiskey. Remus clapped his back a few times and Severus finally sat up straight again.

"He what?"

"He liked you at school. Fourth year he finally told me. But then everything else happened and you turned into a bit of a git especially to Lily. It never seemed like it but she and Sirius where good friends when he got off his high horse."

"I see. But…Remus, are you sure? I don't want to be left feeling like I was nothing more than a way to forget Sirius until he comes back."

"I would never do that to anyone Severus. I want to be with you and yes I also want to be with Sirius but I will deal with that situation when he is back with us."

Severus looked into Remus' eyes and he saw the passion in them. Remus was telling the truth. Severus quickly finished his glass and moved over to Remus. He gently pulled Remus' face to him and kissed the wolf softly.

They both smiled at each other before they decided to start the potion that would bring Sirius back. However, for once in his life Severus found himself distracted while making a potion and kept sending Remus small glances which he knew where being returned.

When they finished for the night they kissed again and Remus headed back to his own room. Severus got into his bed and smiled as he fell asleep thinking of the wolf.

* * *

Earlier that night Pandora had taken a walk. She couldn't find Bran but that was most likely due to him and Harry disappearing as soon as they had arrived. Ireth had sent all their families back to their homes so Pandora was bored. Blaise had been dragged off by some of the older Slytherin's which left the little panda all alone.

She headed out onto the grounds and sat down by the lake. She thought back to Middle Earth and the training Mithrandir had done with her. She decided that now was a good a time as any to practise.

Spotting a small rock she raised her hand and held it over the rock. After a few seconds it rose off the ground and floated in front if her. She decided to try and see how far into the lake she could get it so, focusing hard she flicked her hand and the rock shot off. It only went a few feet into the water but Pandora grinned. Her first try and she had succeeded.

For the next hour she continued to practice. She only stopped when she got dizzy and it had gotten too cold to continue sitting outside. She walked back into the castle and smacked into Blaise. She fell to the floor but was quickly pulled back up by him.

"Panda! You're frozen!"

"I am? I didn't feel that cold."

"Come on. Let's go back to the common room and get you warmed up."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his. In the common room he sat her next to the fire and summoned one of his jumpers for her. She tried to protest but he pulled it over her head so she gave in. It was comfy but rather large so she curled up in it and lent against Blaise as he played chess with a fourth year.

She soon fell asleep and since Blaise couldn't get through to the girls rooms he carried her to his own bed. He then summoned a house elf who brought him a small bed to sleep on himself. He tucked his little panda in then went to sleep himself.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed at the letter that was in front of him. The minister had gotten wind about Ireth and demanded to know why the headmaster had declined to tell him about a real true elf running around Hogwarts like a student.

At the bottom was one line that saddened Dumbledore.

'Myself and the heads of a few departments shall arrive on the first day of term to remove you and the elf from Hogwarts.'

That was in two days time. Dumbledore had to act quickly and thought of the two people he knew could handle the ministry. Ireth and Legolas.

He sent word through the portraits asking the elfs to come to his office as soon as possible. He only waited five minutes before the two elfs stepped into his office and sat down.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. The ministry have found out about you studying here Ireth. They intend to remove both you and myself on Monday morning. Thankfully they do not know that Legolas is here or the true reason you are here."

"I would like to see them try and remove Ireth from this school."

"As would I Legolas. However, they will no doubt bring Aurors and quite possibly Miss Delores Umbridge."

Ireth smirked making Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.

"I have been dying to meet one of Harry's old professors. I do hope I get to meet such a…charming woman."

"I'm sure you have Ireth. No doubt you already have a plan so I shall allow you to go and set it in motion. I would like to suggest you use the Weasley twins. They love Delores ever so much."

"Thank you headmaster. Please let the minister know that I shall be dying to meet him on Monday after classes. I would suggest during dinner."

"Of course Ireth. Goodnight."

The two left and Dumbledore knew that he would still be headmaster come Monday night.

* * *

Breakfast on Sunday was quite. Most students were still tired while others were finishing off forgotten homework.

The twins were seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Draco. Harry had just entered and joined them.

"Where's Bran?"

"He's not feeling too good. He sent me down here and I only left after he threatened to do something particularly nasty with fire and water."

"He has got you whipped Harry."

"Shut it Ginny. Anyway I left him with Dobby who I told to not leave Bran's side unless I say so."

"Oh Harry. You can be cruel sometimes."

They all started laughing then settled back down to breakfast. The twins were almost finished when Ireth burst into the hall. She spotted the two red heads and quickly walked over to them. She grabbed them by the arms and forcefully dragged them out.

The entire hall watched confused and even began to get worried when they heard the unmistakeable laughter of the twins. Whispering started to flow around and everyone was wondering who had gotten on Ireth's wrong side that she was employing the Weasley twins to help her deal with them.

Dumbledore chuckled as the students all headed off to do their own thing wondering what was going to happen and when.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and to anyone getting their exam results good luck. I got mine last week but they aren't good enough for university so it's a year of working then a year of college for me.

Review please guys!


	37. Chapter 36

No one saw Ireth, Legolas or the twins all day Sunday. They were all locked in Ireth's bedroom and occasionally bursts of laughter would come from the door.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Bran. Both kept glancing up at the door and they were beginning to get worried. They had just settled again when Pandora, Blaise and Draco burst in. The three Slytherin's ran over to Ireth's bedroom and knocked.

Ireth opened the door and when saw the three she pulled them in. Harry and Bran looked at each other and quickly decided that it would be safer if they went elsewhere for a while.

The twins and elfs were not at lunch or dinner. Many of the students were really getting worried now. All anyone could talk about was the four. Pandora, Draco and Blaise were saying nothing but they kept looking at each other and laughing.

The group headed up to the Room and sat around the living area. Remus and Severus appeared holding hands. Harry looked at the linked hands then up to their faces before he launched himself at Remus.

They were soon hugging and Harry grinned at Severus before pulling him into the hug. Ron slouched back in his chair smiled as he commented that it took them long enough.

Remus glanced at everyone who seemed to be thinking the same as Ron.

"How long?"

"Since….actually, when did Ireth start all this?"

"Just after we got back Neville. You know she works quickly."

"I work quickly at what?"

They all looked round to see Ireth standing covered in soot with the twins either side of her. Fred nodded to Remus and Severus and she smirked.

"About bloody time you two. I was beginning to think that I had everything wrong. But then again I'm never wrong."

They all groaned before Pandora flung a pillow at Ireth. And thus a pillow fight broke out. Feathers were flying everywhere and soon only Ireth and Severus had pillows left.

The other ducked for cover as the two circled each other. Ireth's back was to the door and it opened just as Severus threw his pillow. Ireth dodged and the pillow flew straight into Albus Dumbledore's face.

They all froze. Severus had gone deathly pale and Ireth didn't know wither to laugh or grovel. They all jumped when the headmaster chuckled.

"Ah, pillow fights. I always did like them."

"Um, not to be rude but why are you here professor?"

"To discover what Ireth has planned for our special guests tomorrow Miss Weasley."

"What special guests?"

"Umbridge and the minister. No one important."

"Ireth! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because they are coming to kick me and the old man out. I'm dangerous apparently."

Draco snorted while Neville laughed. Ireth looked over at Neville with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not laughing about you being dangerous cause you are, I'm laughing that they think they can just frog march you out. You don't even listen to Elrond or Mithrandir, let alone a group of wizards you could beat with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back."

"Aww. Thanks Neville!"

"So what is the plan?"

"You will just have to wait and see what we have cooked up. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"We? Who is we?"

"Me, Legolas and those two of course."

She nodded her head at the twins who grinned. Harry shook his head. The ministry wouldn't know what was going to hit them. Dumbledore had a quick conversation with Ireth before suggesting that everyone head to bed. Those that weren't supposed to be there left leaving Ireth, Legolas, Draco and Bran to clean up. Harry had quickly slipped away when cleaning was mentioned.

The four soon went to bed, each of them excited about the next day.

The school was buzzing. All day the whispers flew around. They all knew something was going to happen, they just didn't know when or what.

Ireth couldn't help but grin when someone would look at her before whispering to their friends. Everyone knew she was behind the excitement and she was going to give them a good show.

It was last period and it just happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ireth and the twins were very twitchy and kept sending each other looks. Remus finally got sick of them.

"Alright you three. Go and prepare whatever it is you have to do. It had better be worth missing my class for."

"Thanks Remus!"

They quickly ran out and Remus shook his head at the blonde crazy elf. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day everyone ran out to get ready for dinner. The entire school had been asked to keep their uniforms on for dinner so they all appeared in the hall relatively early.

The teachers weren't there yet but Ireth was. Her eyes kept flicking about and she kept smirking. Seamus finally had to know what was going on. He stood up on his chair catching a lot of people's attention.

"Oi Ireth! What the bloody hell you got planned for tonight?"

"Oh, just wait Seamus. You'll see. You'll all see."

That just confused everyone. The whispering broke out again until the staff door slammed open and a fuming Remus walked out. He headed over to where Ireth and Harry were sitting and sat in between them.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

"Who do you think Harry?"

"That cow. I'll kill her right now."

"Harry Potter sit down! You'll ruin the whole plan. She will get it."

Harry sat down just as the door opened again. This time in a more gentle way. The teachers took their seats with Remus remaining at the Gryffindor table. Severus looked over at Remus worried but then he noticed the Ireth was holding onto his arm. Clearly a show of defiance to Umbridge.

The school all looked shocked and most felt sick when she walked out with the minister behind her. Almost everyone was glaring at her and Minerva looked ready to commit murder.

Dumbledore stood up and couldn't help his smile.

"Good evening everyone. As you can see the Minister and Miss Umbridge have joined us tonight. So please give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."

The first years clapped but quickly stopped. Only a few senior Slytherin's clapped while the rest of the school sat glaring at the woman in pink. She didn't seem to notice however as she stood up.

"Thank you Albus. However this is not a social visit. You are to be removed as headmaster and the elf will also be removed as she poses a danger to everyone."

The hall exploded with noise. Ireth's friends moved closer to her while everyone else shouted abuse at the toad. Dumbledore raised his hand and they all fell silent.

"Ireth. You heard Miss Umbridge. Now I believe we should both take our leave."

"Yes headmaster. We can not go against the minister's wishes now can we?"

They both stood and walked to the doors. Ireth turned back and nodded. Suddenly fireworks flew off the tables still covered in food. They exploded directly above the two ministry officials showering them in food.

The aurors that were there as armed guards tried to use defensive spells but they just weren't working. Fred then stood up and shouted food fight and more food found its way towards the minister and Umbridge. They tried to flee the hall but Ireth shut the doors and stood in front of them.

Her robes had disappeared and she was standing dressed in her combative clothing. Her hair was pulled back into the warriors' style and she smirked. The elf looked scary. Legolas stepped up next to her and Umbridge took another step back when she realised that there were two elf's standing in front of her.

"T….two…."

"That's right. Two pure and true elfs standing in front of you."

"You have no right to tell us what to do."

"We are higher beings than you petty humans."

"Set out in a decree by Merlin himself."

"If we wanted to, we elf's could return to this world and take control. You would serve under us and do as we wished."

"You are the worst kind of human. You crave power and use it for you own benefit. Even if it hurts the education of the next generation."

"You are just as evil as Voldemort."

Umbridge was on her knees by this point. She was deathly pale and was shaking. The minister looked ill and clearly knew that he should be grovelling for forgiveness from Ireth and Legolas. The aurors just stood looking stunned.

The whole school watched as Ireth stepped towards Umbridge and leaned down to stare into the toads face. They held their breath as Ireth smirked.

"You will stay away from this school. You will leave Albus Dumbledore to run things as he sees fit. If you or the ministry meddle in this school again then I shall use the decree to take you out of power and place one of the elfin royal families in charge. Especially since one of the princes is standing next to me."

Everyone looked at Legolas who was standing proudly. Harry snorted while Bran and Neville laughed at the elf. He glared at them which made them laugh even louder causing everyone to look at them.

"Oh come on Ireth! Legolas ruling us? He couldn't take control of a horse never mind the wizarding world."

"Oh but Harry, who was it that taught you how to ride a horse after you couldn't even get one to walk forwards without bucking you off."

Harry blushed and glared at Legolas who laughed. Everyone had forgotten about Umbridge who took her chance. She pulled out her wand and tried to curse Ireth who was laughing at Harry.

However before the curse was finished, she found herself hanging upside down with her wand in the hand of one Remus Lupin. Severus was standing up at the head table clearly holding the toad upside down.

"Don't you dare attack her. You fowl, evil little cow!"

Everyone gasped as Remus ranted at Umbridge. Severus raised an eyebrow while Ireth looked stunned. No one had heard Remus swear. Not since he was a teenager anyway.

Draco started clapping. He was shocked and didn't realised he was but soon almost all of the school was applauding Remus and calling Umbridge everything under the sun. Ireth grabbed Umbridge by the wrist and flung her out of the door which Legolas had kindly opened.

The minister and the aurors soon followed and the four were lying on a heap just outside the main doors. The school flocked out as Ireth stood over them.

"Get out of this school and never set foot in it again. If I discover that you have or that you have tried to remove Albus or I again then your precious ministry will be no more and you will be treated like slaves. Now get out."

They quickly scrambled up and ran across the grounds. Ireth smirked and turned back to face Harry and Remus. She grinned and pulled them both into a hug as everyone else cheered.

Hogwarts was finally free from the clutches of the Ministry of Magic. All thanks to two blonde elfs, a set of crazy twins and two irate teachers.

Argh!! This totally sucked, I'm sorry. Although I have been writing a new Harry fic which I may post soon.

Anyway review please guys!


	38. Chapter 37

It had been a month since the Ministry incident and the school had fallen into a calm, almost peaceful state. Or it would have if the teachers weren't burying the OWL and NEWT students under mountains of homework.

Ginny sometimes wouldn't be seen for days and Legolas had taken to going to class with her as he could then remember what piece of homework was due on what day. Draco and Hermione where helping her as much as they could by tutoring her, especially in her weak areas of Ancient Ruins and Transfiguration.

They had all discovered that Draco was quiet the ruin reader. He was Hermione's partner in class and always finished before her which caused Hermione to work quicker than she ever had.

Ireth, after having seen the fifth years in the Gryffindor common room cursing anyone making a noise while they took up one corner of the room to study decided to let them take a few weeks off from the training sessions. She then extended that to the seventh years after a Hufflepuff growled at her to be quiet in the library.

However, many of them would still come to training. Ginny said it was the only time most of them were able to blow off some steam by running and practising their curses and charms. Ireth watched them all and smiled sadly at the fun in their eyes.

None of them truly understood that she was training them for war.

* * *

Pandora grinned and gave Severus a hug. He hugged her back and gave her a small smile. He had just informed her that her theory would in fact be a possibility.

"This is so great Sev! When you gonna ask?"

"Pandora calm down. I only just decided last night. I've got to work up the courage first."

"Courage for what? You know he'll say yes."

"Yes I know, but I am a Slytherin after all. I don't rush headfirst into complicated situations, not like those reckless Gryffindors I've ended up with."

Pandora giggled and gave him another hug. The two had grown close after Pandora had turned out to be a natural at potions. It also helped that she was fascinated by the subject. Her control over her 'gift' had dramatically improved and she was now using it to do simple chores or to help her gather potions ingredients.

Mithrandir had written Ireth to warn everyone that Pandora would most likely start displaying different powers or she would be able to do different things. As the first year spent most of her time in the potions labs Ireth had immediately told Severus.

He, instead of keeping it a secret from Pandora told her and encouraged her to use her 'gift' as much as possible. It had become a common occurrence to see things floating around the potions labs whenever she was about.

Severus was currently sitting at his desk with a cup of tea watching her. After their conversation she had dived straight into her potions. She was currently making medicines for Poppy. Severus didn't trust anyone but himself and Pandora to make these as one tiny detail wrong and a student could be poisoned by a harmless cold remedy.

She had three different cauldrons brewing away and he smiled, feeling rather proud. She was producing potions at a rate his seventh year NEWT students would kill to do. Pandora had already completed the first and second year syllabus and Severus was having words in Dumbledore's ear to allow her to become his apprentice.

"Sev?"

"Yes Pandora?"

"Ran out of mandrake root. Is there anymore in your store?"

"Afraid not. We need to wait for the next harvest to mature."

"When will that be?"

"Some time this week. You should actually ask Neville as he will know better than me."

"Ok. I've finished here anyway. Just need you to check them and do your adjustments to the strength."

He smiled at the knowing glint in her eye. She knew that he always made her medicinal potions slightly weaker, but he only done it to ensure that those taking the potions actually gave their immune systems something to do.

She gave him a hug and left after quickly clearing up using her gift. He chuckled and went about his adjustments. He heard the door open and looked up to find Remus smiling.

"Remus? I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner."

"I wont be there I'm afraid. Ireth is dragging me half way across the world to get the next ingredient for the potion."

"Oh? And why is she taking you and not me?"

"She said something about me and Harry being the only ones that can pick it."

"Ah, yes. I did wonder if she knew every fact about these ingredients. Then I shall see you both tomorrow."

"Sev."

The potions master looked up and was caught in a kiss by Remus. He pulled the wolf closer to him, effectively deepening the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you when we get back."

"Can't wait."

They kissed again and then Remus left to meet Ireth and Harry. Severus watched him go then turned back to the potions smiling. He arrived at dinner in a very good mood but it disappeared as soon as he saw...

* * *

Oooo. What is it? I'm being really evil, what with this cliff-hanger and the ages I take between updates. So sorry but I guess you guys are used to it by now. Much love to the reviewers! xx 


	39. Chapter 38

The hall was in chaos. The Gryffindor students were standing on their table yelling at the Slytherin students who were sitting back laughing. He looked and on the floor surrounding the Gryffindor table were snakes. And some of them looked dangerous.

He stalked over to his house and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone turned and looked at him, being the only teacher currently present.

"What on earth is going on here?"

One first year student was shaking directly next to him. He looked at the girl who squeaked and looked towards Parkinson. Severus walked over to the girl and stood directly over her.

"Now, Miss Parkinson. You wouldn't have anything to with this now would you?"

"No professor…"

"You do know, that if it is proved you were behind this and that you lied, then you could be expelled and have your wand snapped and be doomed to live like a muggle."

"I didn't know that professor. I assure you I will clean this up right away even though I had nothing to do with it."

"Very good Miss Parkinson. Now the rest of you, bear in mind what I just said. That goes for the other three houses as well."

Everyone just stared at Severus while Pandora grinned at him. He then sat down at the teachers table just as Hermione ran in.

"Professor Snape! We need your help! Professor McGonagall has been attacked!"

He jumped onto his feet and quickly followed Hermione. Pandora raced after them and they quickly reached the hospital wing. Poppy quickly told him what potions he needed and he turned to find Pandora already running to the potions master's lab.

He followed her and they began to make the potions. However this time he only allowed Pandora to prepare the ingredients as these potions had to be perfect. When the first one and the most important one was finished he sent Pandora to the hospital wing with it.

She came back a few minutes later saying Poppy needed him at once. He quickly told Pandora what order and what potions the rest of the ingredients were to go into and then he left.

He got to the hospital wing and found Minerva awake but in a lot of pain. Her forehead had a nasty gash and her arm appeared to be broken. She beckoned him over however when she saw him.

"P…Parkinson….she attacked me from behind….forced me to swallow a pill…."

"Poppy, have you scanned…"

"Of course I have Severus! She's been given solidified snake venom…"

"I'll be right back."

He ran back to the lab and quickly ran into his store. Pandora watched him out of the corner of her eye while finishing the potions. He came back out holding two small stones. As soon as both potions were finished he put the stones in and once they had dissolved he poured them into vials.

"Sev?"

"Beazor stones Pandora. Minerva has been poisoned with snake venom. The stones won't cure her but they should delay the poison long enough for us to remove the venom from her blood stream."

She nodded and took some of the vials. They quickly went back to the hospital wing, which by this time was full of students and teachers concerned about their Deputy Head. He told them all to move and they did.

Pandora made the door shut and lock then ran over to help. Neville was chanting trying to calm Minerva down so that her heart rate would slow. Severus quickly gave her the first potion and she slipped into a coma. He then gave her the second potion to stabilise her so that poppy could get to work.

He and Pandora stood back as Poppy carefully cut open Minerva's wrist. Neville collected some of the blood and handed it to her so that she could do her diagnostic spells. Neville allowed some of the blood to flow out before closing the wound.

"Neville open it again! We need to clean out her blood but we need to wound to be open to do so."

The two quickly set to work. Neville reopened to wound and Poppy put two tubes into Minerva's arm. As the blood came out into a basin she and Neville quickly pulled the poison from it before allowing it to go back into the body. This took almost four hours and Severus had to keep giving Minerva the potions.

Just as they had finished with the last of the blood Harry, Remus and Ireth burst in. Ireth ran over and took the vials of poison off of Neville who then turned to help Poppy take the tubes out of Minerva's arm and close the wound again.

Ireth held the vial up to the light and stared at it. She then put a stopped in it before storing it in her pocket. She then helped Remus get rid of everyone in the corridor. Harry watched as Severus and Pandora administered the last few potions and Poppy done another scanning spell.

"Her liver is damaged but she'll live. I refuse to give her the regeneration potion tonight as she already has a lot of potions in her system."

"I shall bring one up tomorrow night for her. I'll leave her in your capable hands Poppy."

"Thank you Severus. And thank you, Neville and Pandora. Now all of you, out. I have my patient to care for."

They all quickly left and headed down to the great hall. The whole school was gathered along with the teachers. Severus walked up to the headmaster and spoke to him quietly while Harry, Ireth and Pandora walked over to their friends. Dumbledore stood up and everyone felt silent.

"Professor McGonagall is stable and expected to make a full recovery. Now, everyone back to your dorms. Food will appear there and no one is to leave their dorms while we investigate what happened. Anyone caught out of their dorms will be questioned."

The prefects all started herding their houses back to the dorms. Hermione dragged Ron off while Draco went over to the Slytherin's with Pandora. Harry followed Neville while Ireth dragged Legolas to the teachers table.

"Albus, I believe that we can help you."

"What do you suggest Ireth?"

"For a start I can tell the kind of venom used. I can even narrow it down the exact breed of snake."

"And what could Legolas offer us?"

"I have been trained in interrogation techniques. Though I have only ever used them on orcs."

"Then I believe you can both help. Legolas come with me, Ireth go where ever it is you need to go."

They both nodded and Ireth ran off. Legolas followed the headmaster to the staff room where the staff were waiting. Severus was pacing by the fire with Remus trying to calm him down.

"Severus? Do you know something?"

"Minerva, she was in a great amount of pain when she said it, but she said that Miss Parkinson attacked her from behind and made her swallow a pill."

"Do you really believe Miss Parkinson is capable of doing something like that?"

"She was behind an attack on the Gryffindor house today. Snakes in fact. So yes, I do believe she is capable. We'd just need to prove she was under orders."

"Now we need to be smart about this. We drag her in right away and the others will go running to Him."

"We shall interview the senior school last. Bring in first years from all four houses first thing tomorrow. Then work through the years after that. But we do it in groups of four, one from each house at every interview. That way we are not singling out any of the houses."

"Excelent idea Legolas. Now, would the heads of houses please go and inform your students, Remus would you please deal with the Gryffindors?"

"Yes headmaster."

The four quickly left and Dumbledore, Legolas and the rest of the teachers quickly sorted out how they would do the interviews. They all agreed that classes should be cancelled and the students being questioned kept in the great hall.

The heads and Remus returned and were quickly brought up to speed. They all then rolled out the order of the students they would question. This was especially important for the seniors. By the time they had finished it was almost three in the morning. They all headed to try and get some sleep while Legolas took four notices and pinned them on all four house notices boards. He then went to the forest to find Ireth and inform her of what they were doing.

* * *

When the students woke the next day they were glad that they had the day off classes. The first years headed to the hall while other students had breakfast in the common rooms or went back to bed.

Pandora walked into the hall confidently. She held her head high and a small smile on her face. She sat at the head of her table and waited patiently for everyone else. Her fellow Slytherin first years looked nervous but she assured them that they would only be questioned.

"But how do you know that Pandora? What if they use other means?"

"Because I trust Professor Snape. He told us last night we would be questioned and that was all. You should all trust him as well."

They all looked at her and decided to trust her even though she wasn't a typical Slytherin. They all knew Severus was like a second father to her so they trusted her judgment.

"Attention everyone. Now I know most of you are scared but I a sure you all that we will only ask a few questions then you can go out and enjoy the relatively warm day."

Remus then called four names and they disappeared into the room off the great hall. After about ten minutes they all came back out and Severus called the next four. For the next half hour they all waited. None of those questioned would leave until everyone had been questioned.

Pandora knew she was being kept till last so decided to count how many people there were in her year. She counted eight Gryffindors, twelve Ravenclaw's, eight hufflepuffs and nine Slytherin's. She then realised that one of the Slytherin's would be questioned alone and just knew it was going to be her. One of the Ravenclaw's apparently noticed as well and came over to the Slytherin's that were yet to be questioned.

"You guys do realise that one of you will be questioned alone."

"What? How do you know that Eimer?"

"Simple Niamh. I counted everyone in our year. Every other house is divided perfectly by four as the numbers are eight, eight and twelve. But your house has nine and therefore doesn't fit into the division of four."

"Why did I get the smart twin?"

The Slytherin's laughed and it seemed to lighten their mood. Pandora grinned at Eimer and said that she would be the one questioned alone. By this point all of the houses were listening and had gathered round.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because Professor Snape trusts me. As do the other teachers. Besides, Legolas told me earlier."

This wasn't totally a lie. She had talked to Legolas about it before he had went to the hall and he had mentioned someone would be questioned alone but he didn't mention what year they were in.

Everyone accepted this and they all began talking about the questions. Those that had been questioned mentioned what had been asked but they had all been sworn to secrecy. However they felt their fellow first years deserved to know.

Dumbledore came back into the hall due to the breach in the secrecy spell he had cast. He however did nothing when he saw all of the first years sitting at the Slytherin table talking and laughing as though they had always been friends. He smiled and went back into the room.

"Who was it Albus?"

"All of them. All of our first years are sitting together quite happily at the Slytherin table."

"I'd bet that Pandora has something to do with it."

"Yes, she does seem to be doing a lot of the talking. Well, next four I think, then dear Pandora on her own?"

Remus went out and called the last group of four. As predicted Pandora was to be on her own. The first years all laughed as she told them so. Remus grinned and ushered the four into the room. When they came back out they took their old seats. Pandora stood up and followed Severus.

"Ah, Pandora. Take a seat my dear. Now Legolas will ask you a few questions…"

"I was in the great hall when Professor McGonagall was found, before that I was with Sev. I wasn't anywhere near the professor yesterday since it was a Sunday and I had spent most of the day in the potions lab. After the professor was found I was again with Sev and then in the hospital wing helping."

"I see everyone has been talking."

"Yes and to be honest this has brought my year together. And isn't that a good thing? Hermione is always going on about the shoddy inter house relations."

Remus grinned at Severus who just smirked back. It was a good thing and Dumbledore chuckled at her bluntness. Legolas smiled at the girl who gave him a cheeky grin back.

"Alright then Pandora. You may go and inform your year-mates that you are all to go outside or to the library. We don't want anyone going back to your dorms just yet."

She nodded and walked out. Severus followed her to make sure everyone got the message. He needn't have worried though as everyone left the main doors together and settled next to the lake to continue getting to know each other.

"Albus, I believe that there should be a professor present outside. They may be getting along now but you know what the tempers of the Gryffindors can be like."

Everyone laughed at the playful dig and Madam Hooch was chosen as she was well liked by all four houses. She smiled and strode out already accio-ing her broom and favourite Quidditch book to her.

"Now for the second years."

The rest of the day seemed to drag for the teachers. Hooch wasn't having as much fun as she had hoped. When the second years had came out to see the first years together they had tried to split them up.

However this caused a couple of fights to break out between the first years and the second years. The first years however all walked away towards Hagrid's hut leaving the second years to fight amongst themselves.

It wasn't much better when the third years came either. By the time the fourth years came out Hooch had to call for more teachers to be present. Hagrid, Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra joined her. They were dreading the fifth years coming out but they needn't have worried. Most disappeared to the library while some came out with books and study notes.

Ginny and Luna headed straight over to Pandora and the first years and had some fun teaching them silly charms for amusement, many of which Ginny had learned from the twins. Ginny was especially nice to the Slytherin students which really made them open up to everyone.

"It is good to see a year finally getting along."

"I agree. Miss Reid and the elf have a lot to do with it I expect."

"Ah, Ireth is amazin'. Lovely lass, couldn' meet anyone nicer I'd say."

They all agreed and looked around. The other years had split into house groups and were glaring at the other house groups and the first years. The fifth years were taking nothing to do with their immature house mates. Most were sitting in class groups trying to get their heads around their studying.

Though the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years wouldn't speak directly to each other but it was a start. Most questions were asked of the Ravenclaws who didn't seem to mind actually being noticed by the two warring houses.

* * *

Harry sat slumped against Ron who had fallen asleep. Being one of the older years sucked but at least the seventh years were in with the sixth years. Bran smiled at him then turned to watch Fred and George. The twins were currently taking bets on there being a riot outside.

The Slytherin's were sneering at them and making crude comments. The twins ignored them and Harry was glad Ron was asleep. Hermione got tired of the insults and cast a particularly strong silencing charm on the entire table. The snakes didn't even notice.

A few seventh year Ravenclaws congratulated her on a perfectly performed charm which she thanked them for. Severus came out at that moment and raised an eyebrow at his house who still hadn't noticed they had collectively been silenced. He simply called the first four names and Neville followed Hannah Abbott, Goyle and Cho into the room.

Neville, Cho and Hannah appeared a few minutes later and Neville was positively beaming. He sat down and laughed at his friends curious stares.

"The silencing spell you put on them will cause a lot of problems Hermione. They can't get it off so he has to write his answers. You'll probably be called next cause I burst out laughing."

"Who knew it was me after you laughed."

"Remus and Severus. They looked at each other and were like 'Hermione'. Got a chuckle out of Dumbledore though."

They laughed as Goyle came back out. He tried to explain to his housemates but they couldn't hear him. That's when they finally noticed and tried taking the spell off. Severus came out and looked directly at Hermione who calmly performed the counter spell. The Slytherin table erupted with noise and Parkinson was heard screeching mudblood.

Severus rubbed his temple and replaced the spell. He then removed points from Parkinson and called the next four names. Soon the only ones left to be questioned were Harry, Draco, Ireth and a seventh year Hufflepuff.

Remus called them and looked around as no one had seen Ireth all day. He sighed and the three followed him. They sat down and Legolas turned to them just as Ireth burst through the door.

"So sorry. I was caught on my way in by those delightful first years who certainly don't give a damn about houses or blood."

She next to Harry and winked at him. He and Draco laughed while the seventh year looked impatient. Legolas stepped to her first and then let her leave. He then turned to the other three and sighed.

"Do I really need to question them?"

"Well, Harry and Ireth were with me off the grounds last night and they would never harm Minerva."

"And Ginny did say that she spent the time before dinner with Draco studying in the library."

"Which was backed up by Madam Pince."

"So these three are completely innocent."

Harry grinned and stood up following Ireth. The three were told to tell everyone that they were to go outside as the school was to be searched. They nodded and quickly left. Ireth made the announcement whilst fingering her wand and a dagger so everyone quickly made their way outside.

The seventh years followed the fifth years lead and formed study groups. The sixth years however stood shocked at the first years. They were sitting in a circle having a picnic quite happy. Ginny and Luna were giggling at a muggle song one of the Hufflepuffs was teaching. Fred and George headed over right away. They were warmly welcomed.

Draco smiled slightly at Ginny who was slightly red from laughing. He made a move to go over when he heard his fellow Slytherin's.

"How dare those little brats ruin our house reputation! Cavorting with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs! We should put a stop to it before those filthy mudbloods contaminate them!"

Hermione Ron and Draco all spun round on her but were beaten to it by Hannah. She slapped Parkinson so hard that the girl was actually knocked back. The DA members immediately gathered behind Hannah as the Slytherin's stepped forwards with their wands out. Parkinson was bright red and whipped out her wand. She began to voice crucio when her wand flew from her hand.

Everyone turned to stare at the first year girl who had ratted Parkinson out to Snape the night before. She stood with both wands in her hand and glared at the sixth year in pure hatred. This caught the entire schools attention.

"Emille, give me back my wand this instant or I shall be writing to grandfather about you."

"Go ahead you cow. I may be your cousin but I refuse to believe the crap that he has drilled into our heads,"

"How dare you Emille! You know you are supposed to show respect to me!"

"I refuse to show respect to a filthy, jumped up pure blood who preaches that she is better than muggle borns when she bows at the feet of a half-blood!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Don't what? Tell the entire school your little secret? That your nothing but a pathetic follower of a man so disillusioned with reality that he pretends to be a pure-blood as if it truly means something?"

Pansy stared at her cousin in disbelief. Most of the school were in fact. They watched as the first years, all four houses, stepped up behind Emille showing a united front.

"You know what pansy? If you are such a superior witch then you'll have no problem taking your wand from me. After all I'm just a silly little first year." This raised a few laughs and Emille smirked dangerously at her cousin. Pansy flinched as she knew her little cousin already knew some mean curses and Pansy was currently wandless.

"Emille, give me my wand this instant or I will be forced to make you."

"Go for it."

Pansy clicked her fingers and most of the sixth year Slytherin's pointed their wands at the first year. Ginny however stepped in front of Emille.

"Go on. I dare you to attack me or them. And look, I'm totally unarmed." She held her hands up to show them she didn't have her wand in her hands.

The teachers had stood back and watched. Something told them that this needed and it would root out the attackers from last night. Ginny laughed as the Slytherin's hesitated, glancing at the Weasley brothers and Harry and Hermione who were all glaring at the house.

Many of them dropped their arms and walked away from Pansy who growled at them but they went and stood with the seventh years. Only Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott and Pansy remained. She grabbed Crabbe's wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"I'll just have to deal with you the way I did McGonagall."

Before this could sink in she screeched crucio. However Ginny was prepared and dived under the spell and rolled forwards. She stayed low and swung her leg out and kicked Bulstrode as hard as she could from that position.

All hell broke out as the twins forcefully took out Nott. Hermione calmly stunned Crabbe while Harry, Ron and Draco took out Goyle the muggle way. Emille smirked at her cousin before hexing her. She then turned and threw Pansy's wand into the lake.

The five Slytherin's were bound and had their wands taken away. Someone had clearly run for the headmaster as he and the rest of the staff appeared just as Pansy was gagged joyfully by her cousin.

"What on earth?"

"We had a spot of trouble but got a confession out of Parkinson sir."

"Oh? What did she say exactly?"

"That she would deal Miss Weasley the way she had Minerva."

"That is interesting. Thank you Professor Vector. Anything else happen?"

"She threatened a first year!"

"And those five were going to attack her."

"Like she could have hurt me."

Emille laughed, as did all of the first years. They then asked to be excused and all went back to where they had been sitting. Ireth smirked and stepped forwards.

"I do believe the Aurors should be called Headmaster. And Severus I do believe some truth serum is required."

Albus agreed and the five were quickly taken inside. Severus disappeared as did most teachers. The students were told they go to the great hall but no where else as they were still carrying out a search in the Slytherin dorms.

Most headed indoors as it had gotten cold and when they sat down they all hit the floor. Ireth stood on the raised platform where the teachers table was and smirked down at them.

"Today students, we are going to improve inter-house relations and follow the lead of the first years."

She was met by horrified silence and burst out laughing. The first years joined her in both laughter and on the platform. Harry groaned as the rest of the day was going to be very long.

* * *

Jeeze…where did that come from? Ten pages guys! I do believe my muse is back in business and the writers block has gone to annoy someone else. So please leave some lovely reviews for me to come back from uni to.


	40. Chapter 39

Harry glared at the Daily Prophet in front of him. It had been three weeks since the attack on Minerva and the five Slytherin's had been tried the day before. However, Fudge had dismissed all evidence as circumstantial.

This had angered the entire school, especially when Fudge also over ruled the five's expulsion from Hogwarts. The twins however had smirked evilly and began hatching their best plan to date. They were going to go all out on this one.

Minerva was still in hospital so Albus had been teaching Transfiguration. The classes were a lot of fun but they were still learning what Minerva wanted them to know.

Harry looked up to the teachers table where none of the teachers looked at all happy about the news. They were huddled together discussing what would actually happen when they returned the next day.

Ireth stalked into the hall with Legolas close behind her. She was livid and it was not a pretty sight. She went to the teachers and demanded to know where Albus was. When she got her answer she stalked back out with Legolas following, trying to calm her down.

Harry, Neville and Bran ran after them to try and help calm the elf and also find out what had made her so angry in the first place. They reached the hospital wing and Ireth almost knocked the door off.

She apologised to Poppy before walking over to the headmaster who was sitting having tea with Minerva. They both looked up at her questioningly.

"Those five cannot be allowed back into this school."

"I don't have a choice Ireth. The court overruled my decision."

"I don't care! They've been going into the forest and killing the snakes and accromantula for their poisons! They must be tried for animal cruelty!"

"We cannot do anything without proof though. You know that Ireth."

"What about the testimony of the creatures in the forest. The centaurs have attacked them a number of times already."

"The centaurs? I thought they hated anyone being in the forest?"

"Harry, she is an elf. Not a human."

"Oh, yeah right. Carry on." Bran smirked at his love then turned back to Ireth.

"The centaurs came to me a few days ago whilst I was running around the forest edge. They told me everything that has been going on in that forest and it sickens me and them."

"Do you think you would be able to convince a few of them to give statements to the Aurors?"

"Yes. Not from the elders though. The younger ones want justice for the forest. They also told me that the five have been using the forest to apparate to meetings since the wards don't stretch into the forest."

"I shall contact the department required immediately."

"Thank you headmaster. Now I believe they are returning tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. Now you three, any idea where I could find the twins?"

"They were in the great hall."

"Thanks!"

She then quickly walked out leaving the other to look at each other and sigh.

"Well, I hope those three get them before I do."

Harry laughed at Minerva's comment. She winked at him before Poppy decided to kick them out. Albus headed to his office while Legolas, Harry, Bran and Neville decided to go and find the others.

No one had seen the three all day. They could be heard in Ireth's room arguing about what to do and what to use.

"We can't use that potion! It takes three weeks to brew!"

"I happen to know Severus finished a fresh batch only last week."

"Why the hell would he need that potion?"

"Pandora asked him to teach her it. It can be used for much more than pranks."

"Well go and get Pandora to get some then. We're not allowed near his potions lab."

"Pandora!!"

"What?!"

"Get in here!"

The first year rolled her eyes and left her homework sitting with Ginny who had been helping her. The others laughed and went back to their work after Pandora came back out muttering. She grabbed her coat and quickly headed out.

She came back a while later with three large vials of potion and Severus behind her. He followed Pandora into Ireth's room and came back out half an hour later smirking. He clearly knew what the potion was being used for. He sat next to Neville who held his finished potions homework out.

Severus sighed and collected Hermione's as well and decided to start marking them. Ron came into the rooms with Harry. They both looked at Severus marking Hermione's homework and both knew they would never be able to get her help now.

"Ah, gentlemen. Have you also finished your essay?"

"Um, not yet Sev. Got about another inch or two to write."

"I've got about the same. You'll get them tomorrow."

"Good, but I suggest you both go to the library and finish it now."

They both nodded and quickly walked back out. Pandora applauded him however when she did everything on the table flew into the air, bobbing up and down in time with her claps. She froze and everything fell back down.

"I do believe your gift has progressed again."

"But….that was cool!"

She focused on the table and clapped again. This time the entire table lifted up and Pandora held out her hands to keep it up. She then raised her hands and the table followed. However she suddenly slumped and the table hit the floor with a bang.

Bran and caught his cousin and looked up at Severus for help. He gave her a quick check.

"She's fine. Just over exerted herself."

"You sure? She's never passed out because of her gift before."

"Think about it Bran. This table is pretty heavy and she had it a good two foot off the ground. That would take a lot of energy, especially since before now she has only been able to move small things. She had to concentrate hard to move the table."

"Thank you Hermione. Now, she is only sleeping so I suggest moving her somewhere move comfortable."

"I'll put her in my bed."

Bran picked her up and carried her through. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Silly panda."

She smiled slightly in her sleep and rolled over. He laughed and headed back out. Ginny had put Pandora's things back into her bag and was now doing her own Potions homework.

She soon got annoyed as Severus was reading every word she wrote and Ginny noticed his eyebrows moving every time he didn't like something.

"Sev! Stop reading my essay! Your putting me off!"

Everyone laughed as she rolled up the parchment and put it away. She glared at the Potions Master who just smirked at her. Everyone however looked up when Ireth's door opened and a tired but happy set of twins walked out.

"It's all set…"

"For tomorrow, we just…

"Have to go and set everything up."

"Do you know where…"

"Our dear Mr Potter is?"

"Sev sent him and Ron to the library."

"Thanks."

The two then left without explanation. Ireth came out of her room with an evil smirk on her face. Bran laughed and then explained that if the five though Voldemort was evil then they didn't know what was about to hit them.

* * *

A few hours later found Ireth sitting at her window watching the half moon travel across the sky. She looked down at the forest and sighed. She hadn't seen Legolas since that morning. After she had found the twins Legolas had said something about having work to do in the forest and that he would be back that night.

It was now one in the morning and she was worried. Not that she really had anything to worry about, Legolas was one of the most skilled elfin warriors she knew, but he had usual finished whatever he did by the time dinner finished.

She would have gone to look for him but she knew how private he could be. He had also made her promise to not go snooping into his business and she respected him too much to give into her nosey side.

She got up and decided to go for a walk across the grounds but vowed she wouldn't go into the forest. She pulled on the warm but light cloak that Arwen had made for her and walked out.

Legolas watched her from the edge of the forest as she slowly walked along the edge of the lake. She had deliberately stayed away from the forest and he smiled at her loyalty to her promise. He knew it was hard for her but he knew she would stay away at his request.

He watched as she stopped and looked up to the moon. Even though it wasn't full it was still bright enough to light the grounds. He watched her reach towards it like she used to do when she was younger.

Ireth had said that her only memory of her mother was sitting beside a river on the night of a full moon listening to her mother sing her lullabies. She never talked about what happened by Legolas, the twins and Arwen knew that it had shaped her entire life and personality.

She let her hand drop to her chest and her head dropped. She was singing one of those lullabies. He stepped towards her, drawn by the way the moonlight illuminated her hair making it glow.

However, he never heard the song as she knew he was getting closer and had stopped singing. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Tears were falling down her face and he pulled her close.

"It…it's been 1,000 years since it happened. 1,000 years today. I only just realised when I saw the reflection in the lake."

"You do not have to say anything Ireth."

"But I do, I forgot the most important day in my life. I swore I would never forget them and I did. I've forgotten about them ever since we came here."

"Ireth, you never forgot them. They were always in your heart. You remember them by being happy with your family."

"But I swore…I swore…"

She broke down and he held her tighter as her knees gave out. He helped her sink to the ground and moved her into a move comfortable position. He kissed her forehead and then just let her cry.

When she finally stopped he looked down and smiled. She had cried herself to sleep. Glad that she had a warm cloak on, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her room.

He placed her in bed after removing the cloak and her shoes. He then slid in next to her and held her close through the night.

* * *

Shorter than the last one but I felt I had to end it there. No idea where that scene came from, I guess I'm feeling homesick, miss my mum and am stressed due to exams. Gotta hate being in uni 200 miles away from your family sometimes.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Please do leave reviews even anonymous ones as they are always nice to read.


	41. Chapter 40

Fred and George were getting annoyed

Fred and George were getting annoyed. All of their planning and preparation looked like it was going to go to waste. It was now dinner and the five still hadn't come back. Ireth, whilst not showing it, was just as annoyed but she kept being distracted by her thoughts of the night before.

When she had woken up she had been shocked to find herself in bed. Then she remembered everything and looked up at Legolas who was merely watching her. She had quietly thanked him and after blushing kissed him.

She looked over at the blonde who was currently sitting with Draco, Blaise and Pandora. The first year was chatting away about what the first years had been doing since becoming close. Draco and Blaise were rolling their eyes at each other but joined in her conversation.

Legolas was sitting silently, just smiling at the young girl. He had chosen to sit with the Slytherin's just in case but Ireth knew he enjoyed calmer atmosphere that the snakes generated compared to the lions.

He looked up and caught her staring. She blushed and smiled at him. When he smiled back her blush deepened and Bran began to make fun of her. This then caught her in an argument with him and Legolas just shook his head and turned back to Pandora.

The doors suddenly burst open and everyone looked up as the five strolled in. Pansy leading the others with a sadistic smirk on her face. The twin's faces lit up and they quickly disappeared under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Pansy smirked up at the teachers table before sitting down. The others joined her but the rest of the house moved away. The first years left the table all together and sat with the Ravenclaws leaving room for the rest of the house to move at least four seats away.

Pandora was still with Draco, Legolas and Blaise and was giving the five a look of pure hatred. She however burst out laughing as the five slowly started changing colour.

Ireth grinned as the plan began to take action. The five turned putrid shades of pink and yellow. Pansy noticed and shrieked. This set off the next part.

The school watched as out of no where arrows rained down on the five. However, when these struck the five began singing about loving muggles. Fred and George then revealed themselves and handed them the 'cure'.

They all quickly drank it and to everyone's amusement began to change. Pansy's hair started to recede at an alarming pace whilst the boy's hair grew. The boys were soon totally covered in hair and you couldn't see an inch of skin.

Pansy lost all of her hair. She realised and shrieked again when George hit her with a spell and suddenly on her perfectly bald head the words 'Voldy is mouldy' appeared. Ireth and Harry collapsed in a fit of laughter which was quickly caught by the rest of the school. Pansy ran out trying to cover the words but the Creevy Brothers had already taken the pictures.

The four boys then shuffled out as quickly as they could with the hair causing more laughter. Albus stood up and applauded the twins and Ireth then suggested to everyone that they keep it a secret.

Everyone headed off to their common rooms chatting excitedly and the Creevy's had orders taken for the pictures. When almost everyone had gone Minerva, with help, made her way over to the twins and Ireth where she proceeded to hug them.

"Thank you. Fred, George, I have never been so proud to have you both in my house."

"You are most definitely welcome…"

"…Professor, and thank you."

Severus awarded them 100 points each before walking out to make sure the five didn't cause any trouble. Remus went after him stating that Pandora and Emille wouldn't allow anything to happen.

The rest headed to the Rooms to relax and celebrate a prank well done.

* * *

A few days later everyone was still talking about the prank. That was due to the fact Pansy still had the words on her bald head. The boys were back to normal but Poppy had sighed and informed Pansy that nothing could be done until the prank wore off.

The wider public knew what had gone on after Luna got a story published in the Quibbler. She had however, removed the twins and Ireth's names so as not to get them in any trouble.

The Minister had freaked and had come up to the school to deal with what had happened. He never got in the doors however as Ireth and Legolas were the welcoming committee.

The aurors that were with the minister quickly refused to take another step and when asked what they were doing, they very calmly stated that it was against the auror code to attack a member of any royal family when they had not been provoked.

Fudge grew angrier and vowed to get that changed as soon as possible. He turned back to the elfs who were watching him calmly. Legolas had on his royal diplomatic mask while Ireth just smirked down from atop the stairs.

"Minister. To what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?"

"I am here to talk about punishment for the attackers of Miss Parkinson and the boys."

"What attack Minister? I assure you that no attack took place here. Just a simple harmless prank to welcome them back into the student body."

"Well, I shall see about that. Now excuse me I have to talk with Dumbledore."

"Oh, I'm afraid he is already in a very important meeting Minister. He cannot be disturbed until this meeting is over."

"And who is he meeting with that is more important than me?"

"My father, my Queen and my Lord. They have specifically asked to not be disturbed."

"Who on Earth are you talking about?"

"They are not from Earth but from Middle Earth. You silly thing, you really must brush up on your elfin royalty."

"My father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. My Queen, the Lady Galadriel of Lorien and my Lord Elrond of Rivendell. As you understand they have left their homes to talk with Albus and they will not take kindly to being interrupted."

"I should be the one meeting them though. Not Dumbledore. He is only a teacher."

"Ah, but two of their favourite elfs are currently residing in his school. They are terribly worried about the effect wizards like you are having on the crown prince."

"Move out of my way. I demand as Minister that I meet these Royals."

"It's your funeral."

Ireth stepped out of the way though and followed the Minister to Albus' office. She led him up and knocked on the door before entering.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt my Lords and Lady, but the Minister insisted."

At this Fudge pushed past her and began ranting at Dumbledore. Elrond raised his eyebrow and Thranduil scoffed that this man was the leader of a nation. Galadriel sat perfectly still, watching and listening.

"Now, I am Minister Fudge. I am in charge of the British Ministry for Magic. It is a pleasure to meet such esteemed guests."

Thranduil stood at that moment and towered over Fudge who correctly cowered. Ireth smirked as Legolas shook his head.

"It's a pleasure? Really? From what I have gathered you showed much contempt when you last met my son. I should have you speared like a common orc for showing disrespect to an elfin royal!"

"Thranduil."

The brown haired king turned to Galadriel and bowed in apology. He quickly re-took his seat and glared at the minister. Elrond turned back to Albus and got the conversation going again.

"So this is the one you warned us about?"

"I am afraid so my Lord. His secretary is much worse though. She tried to attack Ireth last time they were both at this school."

The fire burned in Thranduil's eyes again but this time Elrond glared at the man. Galadriel rose from her seat, towering over Fudge much more than Thranduil had.

"Where is this secretary minister?"

"S…she is at the ministry…"

"Bring her here now. She must be tried in front of the council."

"What?! What on Earth for?!"

"She attacked an elf! Your own laws state that 'if any one wizard or witch attacks an elf of royal lineage or who is under the care of royalty must be tried before the high elfin court and if deemed dangerous shall be removed from society and dealt with however the council see fit.' Merlin himself wrote most of your wizarding laws and as far as I know these are still followed the way they are supposed to be followed."

Galadriel nodded to Elrond who sat back down after replying in anger. Ireth was outright grinning by this point. Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder to show he was who Elrond spoke of.

"As Lord Elrond stated, your secretary broke the laws laid down by your fore-father. As such we must try her for her crime."

Fudge just nodded to the Queen who, to him, looked as if she could kill him with a wave of her hand. He turned to fire call Umbridge but turned back when Galadriel spoke again.

"Oh and minister, try and stop this and you too will be tried as an accomplice. To attack one of my kin carries heavy penalties. To order or aid that attack carries penalties just as heavy."

He shakily nodded and moved into the next room to fire call Umbridge as Albus wanted to quickly wrap a few things up.

"So those that look promising can come and train in Middle Earth?"

"Of course Albus. They will be welcomed warmly in Mirkwood. Well, as long as they don't mind giant spiders that like to attack us every so often."

"Father, you make it sound like a childish game."

"Legolas, you know as well as I do, we Mirkwood elfs thrive on the ongoing battle with the beasts."

"Yes father. They keep us ticking over for the next orc attack."

"Exactly. Where else is better to train these students than our home? Young Harry spent quite a bit of time in our forest. As did Bran. There is still damage from where he attacked one of the nests."

"That was such a fun day."

"See, Ireth knows what I'm talking about. She'll be the perfect queen to sit with you."

Ireth blushed but thanked him quietly. Galadriel smiled as Elrond and Thranduil laughed. Thranduil commented that he had never heard Ireth so quiet or had seen her so embarrassed before.

"That will have something to do with that fact she got it into her head that she would not be allowed to be with Legolas. The child thought she had to be a princess before it could happen."

This caused more laughter as Ireth got annoyed that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Galadriel beckoned Ireth closer and when she stepped towards her Queen she was shocked to be pulled into a hug.

"Ireth, you are a princess in everyway bar the title. You know our kin love and respect you. None of us would stop this relationship. We would only bless it. I am sure you have already been told this."

"Yes. From a number of different people."

She glared slightly at the three male elfs who just laughed or smiled at her. She sometimes hated being around her elders as it reminded her that to them she was only the same age as Ginny when they were compared.

"Well, stop acting so childish and accept the fact you will be the next Queen."

"Yes my Lady. Thank you."

Ireth smiled at Galadriel who returned it. She quickly stepped back though when Fudge re-appeared. Umbridge was with him looking her usual evil self. Legolas placed his hand on Ireth's shoulder again, though this time it was to control her temper.

"Ah, Delores. So glad you could join us."

"What is this about Dumbledore? I'm a very busy woman, creating new laws takes up much of my time."

"Are you Delores Umbridge?"

"Yes, and what is it to you?"

"Don't you dare speak to the Queen in such a tone!"

"Ireth."

The blonde fell silent and nodded in apology to Galadriel. Umbridge smirked and turned to this 'Queen'.

"You are to be tried in front of the high elfin council."

"On what charges? And what's this council you are spouting nonsense about? The elfin council was disbanded after we took control."

"I assure you the council has not disbanded. And you did not take control. We left this world in the capable hands of the founders. Seems we were wrong to do so."

"Well, I refuse to be tried by lesser beings."

Everyone froze. Dumbledore knew she was prejudice but he thought she was smart enough not to insult the elfs. Ireth broke free from Legolas' hold, which wasn't hard since he was loading his bow. Ireth had the toad pinned against the wall while Legolas held her still by placing the arrow to her temple.

Elrond stepped forwards with a look of disgust on his face. He bound her and read her the charges. Thranduil then stepped up and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He handed her to two guards none of the wizards had realised were there.

They took her to a cell and stood watch over it. The council had agreed to let the trial take place at Hogwarts so they all remained. Every so often though, Ireth would hex the toad even though she wasn't supposed to. The guards never stopped her as they hated the woman.

* * *

Hogwarts had turned into a media circus. Some how news of the trial had gotten out, most blamed Fudge, and the entire wizarding world had taken notice. Reporters from all over the world had turned up to report on the trial even though none would actually see it.

Dumbledore had been able to keep them off the grounds but he had to cancel Hogsmead trips as students were being questioned and downright bullied by the reporters.

This annoyed Harry especially as if he even happened to walk around the school grounds he could hear them shouting for him from the main gate. So had taken to wearing his invisibility cloak whenever he went to Quidditch or to see Hagrid.

The students though were awestruck. Galadriel and Thranduil could be seen wandering the school with Ireth and Legolas talking quietly and always in elfish. Elrond could always be found in the library with Hermione who had grown close to the Lord due to her always being in the Rivendell library.

The day before the trial the rest of the council appeared. Lord Celeborn, Legolas' mother, the heads of the military forces and the head of the guards from all three elfin dwellings made up the council along with Elrond, Thranduil and Galadriel.

The twins had come as well. More to cause trouble than anything else. However they told their father that they had come to check on Harry, Neville and Bran so he had allowed the visit.

The elfs all disappeared to the room of requirements before dinner and remained there all night. Bran and Pandora were together since it was a Wednesday. Harry usually had Quidditch so the cousins would spend this time together. But training had been called off due to the reporters and the non-Order aurors. Harry though had let Bran go see his cousin.

Fudge had slyly ordered two to follow Harry around. The minister did not trust Harry or Dumbledore and Harry was the easier of the two to stalk. However they had been spotted by Ginny at the last training session so training for all teams had been cancelled.

Harry though had currently escaped the two thanks to a combination of his cloak, Fred and George and a perfectly executed confusion charm from Hermione. He was now sitting atop the astronomy tower looking out over the grounds. He could see the small encampment of the reporters and the elfin guards keeping them on the right side of the gate.

He heard footsteps on the stairs so he quickly pulled his cloak back on and stood behind the door. It swung open and out walked Tonks and Kingsley. They both looked around until Tonks huffed and called out his name.

"Harry, we know you're up here. Ron told us where you went."

"What are you two doing here?"

They both turned to face him as he pulled the cloak back off. He took his previous seat and Tonks sat next to him. Kingsley closed the door and lent against it.

"Dumbledore asked us to stalk your stalkers. But they are currently running all over the school trying to find you before Fudge has their heads."

"Is Fudge now in control of you guys or something?"

"Yes. He fired our old boss and decided to make himself head of department. Not very fair when you consider Kingsley has been next in line to get the job since old' Moody retired."

"But now that prat is in charge."

"Not for long."

"What?"

"Well, to be honest, most of us want the elfs to take over. Anything would be better than Fudge."

"Tonks. We shouldn't be discussing that up here in the open."

"Yeah I know. But Harry deserves to know. And he knows the elfs better than anyone."

"Correction. I know Ireth, Legolas and the twins better than anyone. I don't have a clue what Elrond and the others are thinking."

"But three of them are the offspring of two of the leaders."

"Yeah, but they don't take much of an interest."

"But, they might still have an idea."

"No Tonks. You'll find something out when everyone else does. After the trial."

"Ok then. Now, we better get you back downstairs before those two idiots come and find us."

Harry just shook his head and pulled the cloak back on. They headed back down into the school but they got one floor down when Tonks suddenly changed her appearance and transfigured her robes into those of Ravenclaw. Kingsley slipped into the shadows and Harry joined him.

Tonks suddenly pulled books and a telescope out of nowhere just as the aurors appeared. They stopped when they saw her and both glared.

"You! Have you seen Potter?"

"No sir. I've been up on the tower since sunset doing my research project."

"A likely story. Where is he?"

"Look, I have no idea. I've been up there since dinner. I don't even talk to Potter."

"Come on. Let's go. The stupid kids aren't gonna tell us anything."

"Have you tried the Quidditch pitch? He likes to go there."

The two looked at each other before running off. Once they were gone Tonks started laughing and changed back to normal. Harry thanked her and they walked down to the Rooms.

Tonks said bye and the two aurors quickly left. Harry headed inside and found everyone in their normal lounging positions. Even Ireth, Legolas and the twins had made an appearance. He squeezed in between Bran and Draco who were both grinning.

"What?"

"Sev has some news."

Harry and Remus looked at the potions master who smirked and sat up.

"The potion will be ready after the trial."

Harry and Remus were speechless. Harry quickly jumped up and flung his arms around the man. Remus quickly joined him and they distinctly heard Elrohir and Fred shout 'Sev Crush'. So everyone was currently standing hugging Severus, Remus and Harry.

No one was sure who started laughing first but soon they all were. They fell about laughing until Pandora yawned. That's when they realised how late it actually was. Severus stood and looked at his Slytherin's. Pandora was dragged up by Blaise and the three quickly left. Remus took the Gryffindors and Luna back to their dorms.

The elfs headed into Ireth's room leaving Draco, Harry and Bran. Harry had a happy little grin on his face which was making Draco and Bran laugh. They talked for a while and Draco admitted he was looking forwards to actually meeting his mother's cousin.

They spoke a while more before heading to bed. Harry, Bran and Neville had been told that they were to be present throughout the trial so bran had thought it best for them to at least get a few hours sleep.

As Harry cuddled up to Bran he couldn't help but have good feelings about the next few days.

* * *

This was long but I feel it kind of sucked. I have so much in this fic that I have to change and it really is bugging me. But I won't do any major re-writing until I've finished so hopefully I can put up with it. Anyway thanks to everyone thats reviewed, and please do so again.


	42. Chapter 41

It was dawn when Harry and Bran were woken. Ireth appeared in full battle dress and Harry had to admit she looked quite scary. They both got ready with what she had laid out for them and both put black cloaks on as well.

They headed down to the forest and found Neville standing waiting for them. He was dressed much the same way as Bran and Harry. The four headed into the forest and stopped when they reached the clearing. They quickly took the spots they were told to and waited.

Umbridge and the minister where brought in by guards from Lorien. They were placed in the middle of the clearing and told to wait silently. Soon the council appeared and all the guards, Ireth, Bran, Harry and Neville bowed.

Galadriel stood at the head of the council with the Mirkwood representatives to her left and the Rivendell representatives to her right. Legolas and the twins were decked in their show armour but they managed a quick smile to their friends before they became totally serious.

Everyone bar Elrond sat down. He glowered at everyone before addressing them. He bowed to the queen and opened a scroll.

"Your majesties. The charges to be brought against Deloris Jane Umbridge are: Physically attacking an elf under the protection of the Royal court of Mirkwood and the Court of Rivendell and undermining the laws of all lands set down before her by her forefather Merlin."

"Thank you my Lord. Proposed punishment?"

"Banishment from her world and life imprisonment in the dungeons of Mirkwood."

"Noted. Now I would like to hear the full story. Ms Umbridge first please."

Umbridge stood forward and her sickly sweet voice proclaimed her innocence through a truly twisted version of events. By the end Ireth was boring holes in the woman's back. She had claimed that Ireth had attacked her first and she had merely acted in self defence, causing Ireth to growl, Bran's eyes to blaze and Harry and Legolas standing up in rage with Harry calling her a liar.

Galadriel just looked at the four and they quickly apologised and returned to their seats if needed. Neville released Harry's wand arm which the raven hadn't noticed had been held.

Ireth was then called up followed by Bran, Harry and Neville who all recalled the same story. Then, to his shock, Legolas was asked for his version. He was told to include how he would have viewed the incident if he was not directly involved.

"Well, if I had been merely a bystander then I would still have acted upon our laws as I viewed an attack on a member of my kin and an attack on a person who is under my royal protection, even if she doesn't actually need it."

He smiled at Ireth who laughed and smiled back. Galadriel nodded but they could see she was smiling. Legolas returned to his position and the Queen stood again.

"We shall now retire back to the school to decide on what our course of action will be. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood shall not be involved in this decision as he was directly involved. And I warn you wizards now, any word to the press and you will both be banished and locked away without another trial."

The two in question nodded and followed the guards back to the castle. The council headed off leaving the five to calm themselves before heading back to their 'family' as Pandora had dubbed the group.

* * *

When they go to the rooms Pandora flung herself into Ireth's arms and asked her if she was ok. Ireth nodded but said she wanted to lie down. The blonde disappeared into her room but Legolas followed her.

She sat down and stared at the floor. Legolas sat behind her and after getting himself comfy against the head board he pulled her into his arms. She sagged against him and he kissed her head before rocking her slightly.

After around ten minutes he looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep. However she had cried herself to sleep silently. He smiled sadly and wiped the tear trail off her face and pulled her closer.

He sat with her for around an hour when a quiet knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Pandora had stuck her head round the door and smiled sadly before coming into the room with a cup of tea. She sat it on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes. She is just stressed. Once this is over she'll either seek revenge or move on happily."

"Lets hope it's the latter then."

They both laughed quietly. Pandora leaned forwards and kissed Ireth's cheek before giving Legolas a quick peck and she left. Legolas smiled again. That girl was just a ray of sunshine sometimes.

He ran his hand through the blonde tresses and felt her shift. He looked down and watched her eyes flutter open. The sky blue eyes flicked up to his face and he saw they were dull. However they seemed to gain some recognition and they lit up.

"Hey. How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour. Pandora just left."

She nodded. They had both been whispering as there was an air of calmness in the room that they didn't want to ruin. She snuggled back into his arms and sighed. He kissed her head again and they sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Harry paced about the living room. He hated waiting. He gave a small growl and glared at the door again. Bran was sitting quite calmly reading. Neville, Ron and the twins were watching Harry with the twins making a bet about when he would explode.

Hermione and Ginny were talking with Draco and Blaze while Pandora sat quietly watching Ireth's door. She was however curled up against Draco who was trying to stop her from worrying.

"What is taking so bloody long?!"

They all glanced up at Harry and most went back to what they had been doing. Bran sighed and told Harry they had to be patient. George held out his hand and Fred, Ron and Neville handed him money.

Harry glared but went back to pacing. A door clicked open and Pandora flung herself towards it. Ireth caught her and smiled down at the girl while hugging her. She said she was ok and Pandora gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

"Harry, sit down and calm down or I will make you."

Harry glared at her but sat next to Bran who lay his legs across his love and carried on reading. Pandora sat back down next to Draco as Ireth looked around.

"I'm guessing there has been no word?"

"Nope. Sev said he'd come tell us when they left Dumbledore's office."

Ireth nodded and turned to Legolas who was leaning against the door watching her.

"Want to go for run? I don't want to be cooped up for another few hours. You know what the council are like."

"Yes I do. But this time it involves you and you know how my father and Elrond get when you are involved."

"Yeah yeah, they love me but still. Galadriel will make sure the decision is reached calmly and fairly."

"Well then, let's go for that run."

Ireth smiled and went into her room to change. She came back out and Legolas quickly changed as well. Neville looked at them confused which prompted Harry to ask him what was wrong.

"Legolas waited for Ireth to change before he did. They would normally just strip off even if they were in the same room."

"Oh yeah. What the hell?"

Everyone looked at them while the two looked at each other. Legolas shrugged and Ireth bit her lip. Even they didn't know why. However Bran, who was still reading spoke up.

"They are a couple now. Legolas is being respectful about seeing her naked until they are married or until they take next step. Doesn't matter that he's seen her naked like a million times before. You done it with me Harry. Though I think it was more a subconscious thing."

They all stared at Bran. Hermione grinned as she was usually the one that took everything in even while reading. Ireth smiled at him then looked at Neville.

"Does that give you your answer?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty stupid. You guys have seen each other naked a million times and you both always go swimming together so there isn't any point in him waiting till the next step to see your body."

"Ah but he'll be looking at it differently. Before it would just be a sculpted female body due to all her training but now it will be totally sexy and he'll just want her."

"Ginny! Don't say things like that!"

"Oh shut up Ron. I'm not five."

They started arguing so Ireth and Legolas slipped out while all the attention was on the youngest Weasley's.

As they walked through the halls Ireth looked up at him. He noticed her looking and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking about what Neville and Ginny said. When did everything between us change?"

"I have no idea. I mean I've loved you for years but it's never affected me until now. I can't even remember when I stopped changing in front of you."

"I'm guessing it was when we finally admitted how we felt. And because of that your upbringing has kicked in and you're treating me like a lady rather than the girl who would kick your ass without a second thought."

They both laughed and found they had reached the grounds. Ireth headed towards the forest and Legolas followed. They went in the opposite direction from where the trial had been held.

They ran in silence and went further into the forest. After about an hour they came upon a clearing which was quiet grassy. A small stream ran through it and a few rocks were scattered around. They sat at the edge of the stream and took a drink.

Ireth sat back and watched as he took another drink. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and could feel the magic in the forest. She couldn't understand why it was forbidden, well apart from the giant man eating spiders, as it was such a beautiful place.

She felt lips on hers and her eyes flew open and she pulled away slightly. Legolas just smiled at her and she relaxed and let him kiss her. It was soft and sweet and she couldn't help but sigh lightly. This caused Legolas to laugh and kiss her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're happy."

They both laughed and lay side by side on the grass. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers. They lay together for a while, nether talking and just enjoying being alone together.

Their peace was broken however when a messenger owl appeared overhead and flew down towards them. Ireth sighed and they both started heading back. The council had made their decision.

* * *

Ah this is so crap! Writers block is really pissing me off. And I have no idea what a court case or a trial is or would be like so please don't bitch that it was too quick or blah blah.

Yet again I'm sorry for how long I take to get these chapters out but life gets in the way sometimes. For example I worked all summer then had to be involved in two house moves for uni which is in a totally different part of the country and for my family moving to the next town which has screwed me up as they've left the house I lived in for 18 years (I'm 19 soon so take a guess why I'm upset).

But anyway, you guys know what to do. Oh and any suggestions will be taken and may be used. Thanks to all who reviewed last time. x


End file.
